Cherry and Sabrina at Witch Academy
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Sabrina is off to Witch Academy with Cherry and surprisingly, a new friend by the name of Sonia Caster who is a Wiccan, and Sabrina has a secret that makes her fear she'll never be accepted at her new school... or in life. She's half-witch and half-mortal. Now, Sabrina has to prove to her teachers, classmates, family and most importantly, to herself that she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

It was finally time for a special day. It was Sabrina Spellman's birthday and Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch had been invited, as well as witches and warlocks who knew the family well or were relations.

"I wonder what we'll have to expect in a witch's birthday." Atticus said.

"Yeah, really..." Cherry said once she was given the package she was told not to open until Sabrina's birthday.

"I hope there's cake without chocolate..." Patch licked his muzzle excitedly.

"Don't worry, Patch, I'm sure you'll get a slice of cake." Atticus chuckled.

"Let's go then." Mo said once she adjusted the ribbon on top of her present.

With that, they were all now walking to the Victorian house.

"So, how did you guys first meet Sabrina anyway?" Mo asked.

"Long time ago before we even met Patch," Atticus explained. "It was dark and stormy..."

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Cherry and Atticus were looking at a map and there were dark storm clouds and they were miles away from home. The lightning bolts had startled them since they were deathly and the two ran up to the nearest house which was Victorian. They ran up the staircase and pounded on the doors, waiting for an answer as they shivered at the sudden rain._

 _"I hope the family that lives in this house is home." Atticus said._

 _"Me too..." Cherry said as she shivered from the cold rain._

 _A woman, wearing glasses, and looked very responsible opened the door. "Yes?"_

 _"H-Hi," Atticus shook slightly. "Um... Could we come in, please? We were looking for something earlier, but we got lost..."_

 _"My, there's a storm coming and you're far from home..." the woman cooed. "Come in, come in..."_

 _The two came in and wiped their feet, they came into the kitchen to see a black cat on the kitchen counter._

 _"Meow..." the black cat mewed, rather dryly._

 _"Salem, get off the counter." the woman told her cat._

 _The cat hopped down and left the room._

 _"Cool, an actual black cat." Atticus smiled._

 _"You're not superstitious, are you?" the woman asked._

 _"Not me anyway." Cherry said._

 _"I just don't see black cats up close that often." Atticus smiled._

 _"Well, first time for everything..." the woman smiled back, then looked out the window. "Goodness, the storm's getting worse, I better light some candles!"_

 _"Would like some help getting the candles?" Atticus asked._

 _"Thanks," the woman smiled. "Hilda, help me light some candles, there's a storm coming!"_

 _"Can't we do it the easy way?" another woman who had violet eyes and looked very gorgeous walked over. "We can do it if we just use some-" she then noticed they had guests and smiled nervously. "Helping hands!"_

 _"And that's what we have right now." The woman wearing glasses said._

 _"Right..." the woman, Hilda, nodded. "Just what we need!"_

 _Cherry and Atticus couldn't help but notice how strange the women acted to that, but they all went to everywhere they could and lit candles as the storm got worse and worse._

 _There was a blonde girl about their age who rushed in and leaned against the door, panting heavily and frantically. "Man, I'd swear there's a hurricane out there or something!"_

 _"Yes, it sure looks like it, dear, and we some company while we're waiting for the storm to pass by." Hilda said._

 _"Company?" the blonde girl looked over, then saw Cherry and Atticus as she wrung her hair into the kitchen sink. "Oh, um, hello... Does my Aunt Hilda teach you violin?"_

 _"No, we were on our way somewhere else, but we ended up here." Cherry explained._

 _"Oh... Okay... Well, I'm Sabrina, it looks like you already met my aunts, Hilda and Zelda." the blonde girl introduced themselves._

 _Cherry and Atticus gave their names._

 _"Weird names..." Sabrina shrugged._

 _"These are your aunts?" Cherry asked. "Where are your parents?"_

 _"My mom's an archaeologist in Peru and I don't know where my dad is," Sabrina explained. "They got divorced when I was younger and the next thing I know, I'm living with Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda, and their cat."_

 _"Well, I'm sure things will get better." Atticus smiled._

 _"I hope so, sometimes I feel like I'm hexed or something." Sabrina muttered about her life._

 _Hilda and Zelda seemed to go wide-eyed at that euphemism, but said nothing, it may cause suspicion._

* * *

 _After a while, the power had gone out, but they all still had candlelight._

 _"We should get home," Cherry said. "My parents are probably worried about us."_

 _"Are you two siblings?" Hilda asked in confusion._

 _"No, but Atticus lives with me," Cherry explained. "We lost his parents when he was very young and after I found mine, I offered to let him stay with us."_

 _"Oh, dear, we're so sorry to hear that." Zelda frowned at Atticus._

 _"I-It's okay..." Atticus smiled sadly. "I do wonder about them all the time... I've known Cherry for a long time, she's like the sister I never had, we always look out for each other."_

 _"How admirable of you." Zelda handed cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows to them._

 _Cherry and Atticus then sipped their cups after thanking the woman. "Thank you, Ms. Spellman."_

 _"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you can't go home right now, the storm is getting worse and worse," Zelda told the kids. "I'm afraid you'll have to spend the night."_

 _"We understand." Atticus bowed his head._

 _Cherry sighed, she hated being forced to spend the night away from home, but she had no other option. "Yes, ma'am." she added._

* * *

 _Cherry and Atticus gave Hilda and Zelda their soaking wet clothes with Sabrina's and put them in the laundry for tomorrow. Cherry and Sabrina wore loose white nightgowns for pajamas while Atticus wore old-fashioned pajamas that were a little too big for him, buit would have to do._

 _"Edward's clothes don't fit you that well, but they'll do..." Zelda smiled. "Good night now..."_

 _With that, they all went to bed for the night._

 ** _*Flashback Interrupted*_**

* * *

"I don't get it, why didn't Hilda, Zelda, or Sabrina just wave their magic wands and make the storm disappear?" Mo asked in confusion.

"Because we didn't know they were witches." Cherry and Atticus explained.

"Ohh, please continue." Mo said.

"We found out later that night though..." Cherry narrated.

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Atticus and Cherry were sharing a cot in Sabrina's bedroom, thoughout the night, the storm healed, but the two were still spending the night. Cherry woke up with a small yawn and put her now dry glasses on and climbed out of the cot, about to get a glass of water until she saw something really strange. Sabrina was sleeping on her back and was sound asleep, until suddenly, she started to levitate in thin air while she was sleeping. Cherry's eyes widened, she then shook Atticus awake._

 _"What?" Atticus groaned, then looked too and his eyes were wide too._

 _The two looked to each other and ran out of the door, accidentally running into Hilda as she got herself some water._

 _"Oh, my... Dears, is everything-?" Hilda asked before she saw her niece floating in the air while sleeping._

 _"What's going on?" Zelda came over then._

 _"Miss, don't take this the wrong way, but your niece is floating..." Cherry said softly._

 _Instead of accusing Cherry and Atticus dreaming that explanation up, she came to her sister's side and looked to see Sabrina was, in fact, floating in mid-air._

 _"That is not scientifically possible, how is she floating in mid-air?!" Atticus asked, finding this hard to believe._

 _Hilda and Zelda smiled nervously._ _Sabrina seemed to wake up just then, she looked around and saw she was floating which made her scream out loud. After Sabrina came back down on the floor, there was an explanation to be given._

 _"Okay, we caught pneumonia from the rain and now we're having a fever dream, Atticus... What's next?" Cherry laughed nervously. "That cat can talk?"_

 _"You'd be correct, madame." Salem spoke to her._

 _Cherry yelped. "TALKING CAT!"_

 _"Salem!" Hilda and Zelda scolded._

 _"Hey, she was gonna find out sooner or later." Salem kept talking._

 _The only reaction Atticus had was him fainting and hitting the ground, not able to process of how any of this was logical._

 _"That... That... Oh, boy..." Cherry wheezed._

 ** _*Flashback Interrupted*_**

* * *

Patch and Mo chuckled at Cherry and Atticus's little overreactions.

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Hilda, Zelda, Sabrina, Cherry, and Atticus sat at a table together to discuss what had just happened and how Sabrina was floating in the air. Hilda and Zelda seemed to know all about it._

 _"Okay, this is gonna be a lot to take in, but listen," Zelda said maturely. "Sabrina, we have something to tell you... You see there are two realms, the natural and the supernatural and it turns out the immutable laws of physics-"_

 _"You're a witch." Hilda interrupted._

 _Cherry, Atticus, and Sabrina looked to each other in confusion and disbelief._

 _"No way, how can Sabrina be a witch? The only way she can be a witch is if her mother's a witch or if her father is a warlock." Atticus said._

 _"No, both parents have to be witch and warlock." Cherry argued._

 _"Maybe there's half-witches!" Atticus glared at her._

 _"Stop it!" Zelda scolded them. "Besides, Sabrina is not alone in this. I'm a witch, Hilda's a witch, her father's a warlock..."_

 _"And I suppose my mom's a witch too?" Sabrina added with a scoff._

 _"I always thought so." Hilda muttered under her breath._

 _"Let me guess, her mother is a human, right?" Atticus asked._

 _"We prefer the term 'mortal' in our wording," Zelda nodded to that. "Sabrina, that's also why you're here, so we can teach you magic."_

 _"Why can't her father teach her if he's a warlock?" Cherry asked._

 _"Well, no offense, kids, but Witch/Mortal Weddings are highly frowned upon," Hilda explained. "In fact, if Sabrina even looks at her mother, she'll turn into a ball of wax unless Zelly or I sacrifice ourselves for her sake, but we haven't seen Diana ever since she left for Peru."_

 _"Says who?" Atticus asked._

 _"Says the Head of the Witch's Council," Zelda then took out two glasses filled with bubbling green liquid. "Now both of you drink this so you can forget this conversation ever happened."_

 _"What?! No way!" Atticus and Cherry exclaimed._

 _"I'm sorry, but it's the rules." Hilda told them._

 _"You know, my grandmother was a witch." Cherry said then._

 _Hilda and Zelda looked to her in disbelief._

 _"It's true," Cherry defended. "She was best friends with Eglantine Price."_

 _Hilda and Zelda's eyes widened. "Your grandmother is Malovea Youngblood!?"_

 _"Was..." Cherry said softly and distantly then. "But... She died a long time ago when I was two..."_

 _"That's impossible, a witch can't die." Zelda said to her._

 _"But if that's true, then how is her grandmother no longer alive?" Atticus asked._

 _"We weren't even aware she died..." Zelda said then. "But I know she retired from magic after the birth of her first grandchild..."_

 _This was very confusing, let alone the story of Sabrina being a half-witch all this time and revealed to her new friends._

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

"We eventually got to keep our memories as long as we didn't tell anyone who wasn't in the supernatural realm." Atticus said as they continued to walk.

"So, Cherry, your grandmother died?" Mo asked.

"I was always told that..." Cherry shrugged now, thinking back about that conversation they had. "Mom said she left when I was two and she was never back since, so, I guess she just died during that."

* * *

Atticus rang the doorbell once they got to the front door. The door was opened to show Hilda opening it.

"Hey, Hilda." the guests greeted.

"Come on in." Hilda smiled, opening the door and letting them inside.


	2. Chapter 2

There was an elderly couple of witches with two younger adult female witches.

"Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch," Zelda introduced. "These are our other sisters, Sophia and Vesta, and these our parents: Lydia and Gandolf."

"Pleasure to meet you." Atticus smiled to the elderly couple of witches and two younger adult female witches.

"Hmm..." Vesta looked indifferent.

Lydia, Gandolf, and Sophia gave polite smiles and greeted back though.

"Hey, Puppy." Salem walked over and came to Patch's side.

"Hey, Cat..." Patch retorted with a smirk.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Cherry asked.

"Probably staring out her bedroom window," Zelda said. "She's supposed to get a special delivery, but I keep telling her to open her other presents first or have cake so it'll make the time go by faster!"

"Something must be really important about this delivery then." Patch smiled.

"I got a package, it said to open at the party, so-" Cherry grabbed the end of the packing.

"Don't even think about it, Cherry, we know all about that and you can't open your package until Sabrina gets hers." Hilda scolded.

"Rats..." Cherry growled.

* * *

Sabrina sighed, she came downstairs and smiled softly to Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and Mo who wished her a Happy Birthday.

"Oh, Sabrina, here, I think your mom's birthday message will cheer you up." Hilda handed a crystal ball that had a blinking red light.

Sabrina pushed against the button and an image of her mother appeared in the glass.

 ** _'Happy Birthday, my wonderful daughter,'_ ** Diana smiled warmly. **_'I'm so proud of what a lovely young woman you're becoming and you make me so proud, oh, I just wish I could be there to give you a big, warm hug! I love you, Sabrina...'_ ** she then blew a kiss before the image disappeared.

"I love you too, Mom." Sabrina smiled.

Hilda and Zelda hugged their niece, they wish Diana could be there too, but at least she got to leave a message.

"And here's something from your dad." Zelda pointed to a large box. "Atticus, could you give us a hand with that?"

Atticus carried it over and put it in Sabrina's lap. "Must be something great if it had to be this big!"

"Gee, I wonder..." Sabrina sighed as she untied the ribbon, tore off the gift wrap, and then opened the box top. "It's probably clothes, something for school, or-"

"SURPRISE!" a man smiled eagerly as he jumped out of the box with open arms.

"DAD!" Sabrina gasped in surprise and instant happiness.

"Wow, now that's what I call a special surprise/present." Atticus smiled.

"Guess it worked..." Edward chuckled.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch were surprised themselves, they didn't think they would ever actually meet Sabrina's father, but they were happy to see him and happy that he got to come to Sabrina's birthday. Sabrina hugged her father after what felt like an eternity and had a joyful tear roll down her face.

 _'What a lovely father/daughter moment.'_ Patch thought to himself with a smile.

Sabrina let go, wiping one of her eyes and sniffled.

* * *

Cherry came over to Hilda. "Drell's not here, is he?" she whispered anxiously.

"Why?" Hilda folded her arms slightly.

"Oh, I just wanna know..." Cherry shrugged casually. "If you guys are able to be in the same room together without you trying to wipe him off the face of the Earth, if you're gonna consider dating again, ya know, just that boring grown-up stuff."

"Don't worry, Cherry, you're safe." Atticus said.

"Oh, thank goodness, I nearly had a heart attack..." Cherry gasped with relief that Drell was nowhere to be found.

"He was called out-of-town anyway," Hilda chuckled. "He's visiting his parents."

* * *

 _ ***Cut to Warlock Retirement Home***_

"Hey, Mom," Drell hugged a short elderly woman with curly black hair. "Where's Dad?"

Maroot took out a jar with a chirping cricket.

"Hey, Dad." Drell put his hand up.

"Hey, son." Warwick greeted back.

* * *

 ** _*Back to Spellman house*_**

"Then where's Skippy?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, where is he?" Atticus added.

"He said something Manhattan." Zelda said.

"Manhattan?" the others asked.

Zelda shrugged.

* * *

 ** _*Cut to Manhattan*_**

Skippy was watching as the sun came down and he climbed up a tall building where gargoyles were. The sun came down and the stone gargoyles came to life and sprouted their wings. Skippy stood next to a female gargoyle with earrings, a white gown, long black hair, and silver earrings and took out an engagement ring and smiled to her. The gargoyle looked to him and smiled back.

* * *

 ** _*Back to Spellman house*_**

The birthday candles on the cake were now lit.

"Is it almost time for cake?" Patch asked with a smile.

"As soon as Sabrina blows out her candles." Edward smiled to the Dalmatian puppy.

The Spellman family sang a Happy Birthday song to Sabrina and the birthday girl blew out the candles, making the family cheer for her.

"You're all so nice," Sabrina smiled. "Enjoy the party, have some punch, mingle!" she then stared out the window once again. "Where is it? Why isn't it here?"

"Wait, her dad wasn't the special delivery?" Patch asked.

"Well, yes and no," Hilda said. "Edward's visit is a special surprise, but she has one more present from a special arrival today."

"So, are we gonna get to more gifts before she's old enough to move out?" Salem joked.

"It'll come, sweetheart, be patient." Zelda soothed her niece.

"Here, have some cake," Edward gave a slice to his daughter. "Salem, old man, you want some?"

"No thanks, I'm watching my calories." Salem smirked before he pushed against the gemstone on his collar and made a huge plate of fish appear in his paws.

"Oh, come on, Cat, can't you have just one slice of cake?" Patch asked Salem.

"I'll be good." Salem smiled as he nibbled his fish.

"Suit yourself..." Patch shrugged.

Hilda then bent down and gave Patch his own cake slice. "We made sure not to add any chocolate since you would be a guest."

"Wow, thanks, Hilda!" Patch smiled and happily ate the cake.

Sabrina stared at the palm of her hand, still moping about her special delivery. "Maybe it won't come, maybe they know about me, about what I am... About what I'm not."

"Nonsense," Edward soothed his daughter. "Every witch or warlock gets one around this time on their birthday."

"What do they get exactly?" Mo asked.

"It's a special wand," Edward said before doing a sleight of hand and making a forest green wand with a star at the end appear in his hand. "It gives you powers and to preform spells better."

Hilda and Zelda copied their brother and had their own wands. Hilda had a midnight blue one and Zelda had a golden one.

"So, where's yours, Salem?" Patch asked the black cat who used to be a warlock.

"Witch's Council confiscated it after they turned me into a cat." Salem explained.

"Really? Hmm... Where do all of the wands go when there confiscated?" Patch asked.

"Sorry, Patch, but you can't get Salem's wand back, he has to earn it." Zelda warned.

"Drell will be _very_ unhappy if we break his rules," Hilda added. "Not even I can get a break, it's really hard to reason with him sometimes... One time I did, but we ended up keeping Salem for his sentence..."

* * *

 _ ***Nearly 100 Years Ago...***_

 _A witch woman read aloud a scroll. "Hear ye, Hear ye, the court is now in session!" she called to the witches and warlocks who were gathered together. "Salem Saberhagen is on trial for an attempt to conquer the world and enslave all of those in it, a case worse than Sarah Ravencroft herself before her imprisonment in her own spell book that is buried deep within Oakhaven! The sentence: To be turned into a feline! Do we find him guilty or not guilty?"_

 _"GUILTY!" the jury announced._

 _"The Head of the Council will now punish the warlock for his misdeeds." the witch woman looked to Drell as he sat with Skippy who actually looked sorry for Salem._

 _'I'm so sorry about this, Salem.' Skippy thought to himself._

 _Drell stood up, big and tall as always, he was rather tall for a man his age and could tower almost anyone in the Netherworld, unless of course they were a giant species or an Amazon woman. "Well, Salem, any last words?" he smirked darkly as he carried a scepter that had a cat head at the end of it._

 _"I was framed, lemme go!" Salem begged._

 _"Wah, wah, wah, save me the sob story..." Drell snorted, he then lifted the scepter, about to turn Salem into a cat for a whole century and take away his magical powers. "Sayonara, new itty bitty kitty!"_

 _"NOOO!" Salem cried._

 _Drell lowered the scepter which made Salem's clothes spread onto the floor and suddenly, the warlock was a black cat who couldn't do anything except for talk. "Now, for your banishment!"_

 _"NO!" Hilda stood up in protest, she had come to the case with her brother and sisters._

 _"Please don't banish him." Zelda begged._

 _Drell glared at the meddling sisters, then did a double take. "Hilda Spellman?"_

 _Hilda hid behind her older sister with a nervous smile. "Maybe we can work something out..."_

 _Drell growled. "Rules are rules... Salem must be banished from the Netherworld... Maybe some wimpy and pathetic mortal can raise him and dress him up in fluffy pink sweaters!" he then said with a mocking laugh._

 _"He'll stay with us!" Zelda insisted._

 _Drell snorted. "He'll stay with you?" he then laughed at that._

 _No one laughed with him though. Skippy then smiled nervously and gestured for the other witches and warlocks to laugh and they all let out forced laughter._

 _"Drell, you hurt me a long time ago, but I insist you let Salem stay with us," Hilda agreed with Zelda. "Please... We'll keep an eye on him..."_

 _"Hilda..." Drell rolled his eyes at her._

 _"Please..." Hilda batted her eyelashes, trying to seduce him. "For me...?"_

 _"Oh, very well then." Drell groaned._

 _Hilda and Zelda smiled in relief._

 _"BUT!" Drell quickly added, very sharply as he collected Salem's magic wand. "If he screws up, you tell me, don't think I won't know, I have eyes and ears everywhere and don't even THINK about giving him his magic back! See you in 100 years, Saberhagen... Skippy, clean up this mess, will ya?"_

 _Skippy fluttered his lips and cleaned up the remains of Salem's warlock stuff since he couldn't use it anymore._

 _'My life's ruined now.' Salem thought to himself._

 _It was decided that during Salem's punishment, he would live with Hilda and Zelda until his sentence would be lifted._

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

After the story, a flying delivery truck parked in the driveway.

"IT'S HERE!" Sabrina squealed and eagerly ran out the door.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch decided to join her to see what all the fuss was about.

"Sabrina Spellman?" the male pixie deliveryman asked.

"That's me." Sabrina smiled.

"Sign here." the pixie handed a clipboard.

Sabrina signed her name, took the red package, and ran back inside the house.

"Can I open _my_ package now!?" Cherry groaned, very anxious to see what she got.

"You really want to find out what's in it, don't you?" Atticus asked his best friend.

"I've been wondering for _ever_!" Cherry groaned.

"Okay, Cherry, Sabrina, open your packages." Zelda allowed them to.

With that, Cherry and Sabrina both sat down and opened their packages without hesitance and only with shivered anticipation.

"I wonder what's in Cherry's package?" Patch smiled.

The two opened their packages, for Sabrina, there came out streamers, confetti, and balloons since it was her birthday, and both had glowing and shiny spheres in the air that came into one since the two were together. They morphed into the form of Spella.

 _"Good day, Sabrina and Cherry,"_ the witch woman greeted. _"I am Spella, the Queen of All Witches..."_

Salem kept eating noisily while Hilda, Zelda, Vesta, Lydia, and Sophia curtsied and Edward and Gandolf bowed respectively.

"Salem!" Sabrina scolded the cat for being rude.

"It's a hologram, what's the big deal?" Salem scoffed as he kept eating his fish.

"If this were the real queen, would you still want to act like that?" Atticus asked Salem before bowing to the hologram of the Queen of All Witches.

"Yeah, show some respect, Whiskers." Mo scoffed as she curtsied while Patch was bowing flat on the floor.

"Like this?" Salem walked over to the glowing sphere and made crazy and goofy moves to be funny.

 _"I'm here to wish Sabrina a happy birthday and give my greetings to Cherry,"_ Spella continued. _"And welcome you both to Witchdom and tell that pile of fur to show some respect before I rip his tail off!"_

Salem gasped, how did she know he was doing that?

 _"Your wands are now in your power, use them wisely, children..."_ Spella told Cherry and Sabrina before vanishing.

Cherry and Sabrina then knelt to their packages again and took out their wands. Sabrina had a violet wand while Cherry's was pitch black.

"That is so cool." Patch smiled.

"My very own wand!" Sabrina waved her wand excitedly. "I can't wait to use it!"

"Sabrina, wait!" Edward tried to stop his daughter.

However, the wand was waved which activated its magic and it turned Hilda's hair into spikes and zapped off Salem's fur which made him feel naked.

"Sabrina, dear, a witch uses magic wisely." Zelda told her niece.

"Yeah..." Salem groaned.

"I don't understand..." Cherry said as she held her wand. "How do I have one? My mother was adopted and raised by a witch, my grandmother taught my aunt magic, not her..."

"There's a letter with the wand." Lydia noticed.

Cherry saw the letter. "Should I read it?"

"Yeah." Lydia said.

Cherry adjusted her glasses and looked at the letter. " ** _'Dear Cherry, how are you? I have missed you so much in the years I have been out of your and your mother's lives. I just want to let you know that I am not dead, I am alive and well and I have been asked to leave home shortly after your birth. I know this is big and confusing, but as you probably know, your mother was not born a witch like I, your aunt, or ancestors on my family were. I want you to learn how to do magic like we all did when we were around your age and I'd like you to accompany Sabrina to her new adventures as she is now becoming a full grown witch. This is a very long story that I will explain after you graduate and I will meet you sometime after to fulfill a long-lost ancient prophecy. Best wishes and good luck'-_** " she gasped once she spotted the name at the bottom of the letter. "Grandma!"

"I did not see that coming." Patch said.

"I thought you said your grandmother died?" Zelda said to her.

"She did... Or... At least... I thought she did..." Cherry was confused.

"Um, that's nice, but could you change me back?" Salem demanded. "It's cold in here!"

Sabrina looked to the cat. "Here it goes..." she then waved her wand and ended up giving him a pair of boxers with red hearts on them which made her family laugh at him.

"Sure, little humor at the cat's expense!" Salem glared at the Spellmans.

"Oh, come on, it is a little funny." Patch said through laughs.

Salem rolled his eyes and forced out laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward spent as much time with Sabrina as he could before he would have to leave again, he told the others he wanted to be with Sabrina more than the others until the party would be over, she was his daughter after all.

"I just don't understand..." Cherry said as she lamented on the letter. "Grandma left home when I was two and she never came back... Mom and Dad never heard from her and neither has my aunt!"

"I'm sure she had a reason." Atticus said.

"I'm mad at her a little bit..." Cherry folded her arms. "I wish I could talk to her..."

"Why don't you summon her with your wand?" Patch suggested.

"Because I don't have witch powers, I don't have witch blood like my grandmother, aunt, uncle, or cousins..." Cherry sighed.

"Yeah, but you have a magic wand that can help you with magic." Atticus said.

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged.

"Don't worry, we'll help..." Mo offered.

Cherry stared at her wand, wondering how to use it.

"But how does she use it?" Patch asked, referring to Cherry's wand.

"Lemme see this..." Atticus took the wand. "You have to hold it in the hand you write or draw with, then you have to use a spell, but make sure the verse rhyme. You can either use a spell from a book or make one up."

"You can make up your own spells?" Mo asked in surprise.

"Well, as far as I know, witches, warlock, and wiccans can make up their own, so I don't know if that'll work for Cherry." Atticus explained.

"Okay, then give us a demonstration of making a spell." Patch said.

"Um... Let's see..." Atticus tried to think. "Sticks and stones may be hurtful to innocence, give a pile of steaks for my pets!"

A pile of steaks then appeared in front of Patch.

"See?" Atticus handed the wand back to his human best friend.

Patch grinned eagerly with his tongue dangling out and his tail wagged excitedly. "Please don't let this be a temporary spell..." he mumbled to himself as he was hungry for the steaks now.

"Oh, and the steaks are not temporary." Atticus told his Dalmatian.

"YES!" Patch cheered an leaped for them, eating the steaks instantly, but not too fast so he would get a tummy ache.

"You just made his wish come true." Salem chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll learn to get the hang of it." Atticus handed the wand back to Cherry.

"Hmmm..." Cherry hummed.

* * *

Soon, the party was ending and everyone was leaving.

"Do you have to go back, Dad?" Sabrina asked as she held the family spell book in her arms.

"I'm afraid so." Edward frowned.

"If only there was a way for you to stay longer." Sabrina frowned back.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina..." Edward hugged his daughter.

Sabrina sniffled and hugged him back.

"Have a good night, I'm so proud of you," Edward said to her, then looked to his two sisters he trusted to look after his daughter. "Thanks again, Hilda and Zelda."

"It's no trouble at all, Edward." Hilda smiled.

"We're so proud of her too." Zelda added.

Edward then hugged his favorite sisters. "Don't forget to tell her about you-know-what." he then whispered.

"We planned on doing that after the party anyway." Zelda whispered back, being the responsible one.

"Great." Edward smiled.

"Goodbye, Edward." Zelda said while Hilda waved.

Edward nodded, he then took his leave and vanished before their eyes and the spell book glowed as he transported himself away.

"Hey, has anyone seen Patch?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, he said he would be back later after he went to get something for Salem." Mo said.

"That can't be good..." Cherry said once she got used to holding her wand.

"Wait, you don't think he would want to find my wand and give it back to me, do you?" Salem asked.

"That can't be good..." Hilda got worried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Patch was wandering through the Netherworld, he sniffed the ground and he looked over to the retirement home as the infamous head of the council was walking out the door as a warlock with a beard that reached the floor was rocking back and forth in his chair.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad..." Drell waved as he came out the door and leaned against it, breathing in sweet relief.

"Uh-Oh, I can't let him see me." Patch gasped quietly before hiding.

Drell then whistled as he took out his own wand, he walked down the way, but he sniffed something. "I smell a trespasser in the supernatural realm..." he whispered, then turned sharply with his wand. "Come out so I can turn you into a creepy-crawly thing!"

Patch came out, feeling he had no choice and smiled nervously. "Good evening, Drell..."

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Drell cooed. "It's a puppy!" he then glared, picking up Patch by his collar. "What do you want?"

"Um... I just wanted to take a look around the Netherworld and see everything in it and I mean everything." Patch said.

"Well, you have, now time to go!" Drell grinned. "Hope this doesn't hurt me more than it'll hurt you!"

"I haven't seen e-everything." Patch said.

"Fine, where would you like to go?" Drell asked.

"I would like to go to where they keep the confiscated wands." Patch said.

"Why!?" Drell glared at the Dalmatian puppy.

"Just curious..." Patch smiled nervously.

Drell narrowed his eyes. "You wanna give Salem Saberhagen his wand back, don't you?"

"What?! No." Patch lied.

"You're lying..." Drell snarled. "I hate liars... You know what I do to liars?"

Patch was very nervous now, then pointed his paw up. "Hey, look, a chupacabra!"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Drell narrowed his eyes.

"Did I say chupacabra? I meant Spella, she's right behind you!" Patch told him.

Drell fell for it and let Patch go to look behind him to see nothing and before he could turn back around Patch teleported away to somewhere else in the Netherworld. "GET BACK HERE!" he yelled for the puppy which released thunder and lightning in the Supernatural Realm.

* * *

Patch panted and wheezed slightly. "That was... Close... I thought he was gonna eat me or something!" he then saw that he was inside Drell's home, but saw a guidebook on the coffee table. "Aw, come on! Wait..." he rushed to the book and flipped to the page to show him where confiscated wands were kept. "Good thing Atticus taught me how to read." He kept on flipping the pages until he finally found the page that told him where the confiscated wands were kept.

"Gotcha..." he smiled.

Drell came through the door and glared at the puppy.

"Oh, no!" Patch gasped.

"Here, puppy, puppy, puppy..." Drell grinned darkly and gestured with his finger, pointing to himself to make the Dalmatian puppy come hither. "HERE!"

But Patch disobeyed him and teleported away to the location he just learned about from the book and even took the book with him.

"I swear, if I see that mongrel again, I'm having me some puppy chow!" Drell snarled once he was outwitted by a mere earth puppy.

* * *

"I hope I don't get in trouble around here..." Patch wandered around the room that had confiscated wands of witches and warlocks from before. He continued to look until he got to the S section.

"Great, now all I have to do is find Salem's wand." Patch smiled.

When he got into the S names, there were more than he had imagined.

Patch sighed. "Might as well get started... Oh, well, how hard can it be with Salem's last name starting with 'S-A-B'?" he then rushed down the aisles until he found Salem's wand.

The moment he found it, he used his magic to get out.

"Salem is going to be so happy to have his wand back." Patch smiled. He then quickly teleported away before Drell or anyone else could see him and came back to the Spellman house.

* * *

Sabrina told her guests good night and thanked them for coming to her party.

"We're so proud of you," Hilda smiled. "Just think, Monday, you and Cherry will be in the Witch Academy, I hope you love it as much as we did!"

"I'm sure we will, Aunt Hilda." Sabrina smiled.

Patch then appeared, coming over to Salem. "Oh, Salem, guess what I got for you?" he asked with a smile.

Salem opened one of Sabrina's presents that had a red purse before she took it right out of his paw. "What is it?"

Patch put his wand down out of his mouth and pushed over.

"My wand!" Salem jumped over.

Hilda and Zelda were now scared.

"Yeah, I found it." Patch smiled, pushing it even closer to the black cat.

Zelda picked it up before Salem could get to it. "Patch, you shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" Patch frowned. "I thought it would cheer him up."

"We're going to be in so much trouble..." Hilda cowered.

"No, we won't." Patch said.

"How can you be so sure? They'll notice his wand missing from it's place." Zelda said.

"Because I placed a fake wand in it's place." Patch smiled.

"Well... Okay..." Hilda breathed calmly then. "You just better hope they don't notice until Salem's sentence is lifted..."

"I'm smarter than I appear to be." Patch smiled proudly.

Hilda and Zelda smiled, then went to a glass case that held golden wands that had their names on them and their classes in the academy of the Class of 1640 and 1644.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"Remember the Headmistress?" Zelda giggled.

"Ms. Hag?" Hilda laughed back.

"Oh, how she loved us..." Zelda smiled. "And why not? We're outstanding!"

"Your wands are gold?" Patch asked. "Wow, are they powerful?"

"These are trophies, Patch," Zelda explained. "We earned them at graduation."

"Oh..." Patch now realized.

"I just know Sabrina will follow in our family tradition." Zelda said before going to clean up with Hilda.

Sabrina looked at an empty stand and sighed sadly as she looked at her mark again. It showed a half star symbol of witches on the palm of her hand.

"So can Salem have his wand?" Patch asked.

"Just don't let anyone know he has it," Hilda leaned in, whispering. "It's strictly forbidden for punished witches and warlocks to have their wands. Not even I can get Drell to change his mind!"

"It's our little secret, right Salem?" Patch whispered after he brought the punished warlock over to them.

"Right..." Salem smirked once he had his wand back.

"Well, it's getting late," Zelda said. "Sabrina needs to pack and get some sleep."

"Pack?" Patch asked. "Why?"

"She's going to the Witch Academy on Monday, her time has come." Hilda explained.

"But why does she have to pack, what's an academy anyways?" Patch asked.

"You never told him?" Mo asked.

"Guess I forgot about that," Atticus bent down to his puppy's height. "Well, Patch, you know how I go to school for six to seven hours a day only five days a week, right?"

Patch nodded.

"Well, an academy is sometimes like a boarding school," Atticus explained. "Sabrina will have to live in her new school until she graduates or on holidays, so she'll have to move out of the house and live in school for a little while."

"What?!" Patch asked out of shock.

"And I'll be there with her since, well, Grandma..." Cherry stepped in.

"Oh, right..." Patch said.

"It's only temporary..." Salem smiled.

"Yeah, I guess..." Patch frowned.

* * *

That night, Cherry told her parents about the letter and her new wand.

"My mother's alive?" Michelle whispered.

"You mean you didn't know?" Cherry gaped at her mother.

"No, I didn't." Michelle frowned.

"So, what happened all those years ago?" Cherry asked.

"Okay, I'm gonna come clean..." Michelle took a deep breath and came to her daughter's side. "Sweetie... Grandma wanted to wait until you found this out, but I thought she had died... It was a very long time ago..."

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Cherry's grandmother came to visit her now almost two-year-old granddaughter as she sprawled in the crib and wiggled her hands out, reaching out to touch anything she could. Michelle smiled and cooed to her baby, then looked over as a graying red-haired woman came to her side._

 _"Hello, Michelle." The graying red-haired woman smiled._

 _"Mother!" Michelle beamed. "I didn't know you were coming!"_

 _"I have to tell you something..." the woman sounded serious now. "Could I have a moment alone with the baby first?"_

 _Michelle looked worried, but she nodded and gave her adoptive mother privacy with the baby._

 _"Hello, sweetheart..." the woman reached out and carried her new grandchild, she then took out an opal necklace. "I want you to have this... Grandma has to go away for a while, she's not sure when she's coming home, but she wants you to have this until further notice... Give it to your mother..." she then handed her trinket to the baby._

 _Cherry cooed, taking the necklace and teethed at the gemstone._

 _"I'll miss you very much." The woman said before kissing Cherry on her forehead._

 _"Gwam..." Cherry mumbled as she drooled over her grandmother's necklace._

* * *

 _The woman then sat on the couch with her adoptive daughter and son-in-law._

 _"So, Mom, what's wrong?" Michelle asked._

 _"I have to go away." the woman informed sadly._

 _"When will you be back?" Michelle asked._

 _"I'm afraid I don't know..." the woman frowned to her daughter. "I'm sorry..."_

 _"What's this all about, Mally?" Bud asked his mother-in-law._

 _"You know I retired from my witch title after the death of your father and I became a grandmother, Michelle," the woman said to her adoptive daughter, talking mostly to her and not her son-in-law. "I came to visit an old friend of mine who is an oracle and he warned me of a fate. I must go back to the Netherworld and protect it from deathly and uncontrollable forces and the only way to stop it is if I leave my family... I have to give up my grandmother side and go back into the supernatural realm until an heir who can go through the magic barrier without prejudice of being a mortal."_

 _Michelle stood up. "I'll go for you then."_

 _"I'm afraid you're not selected, Michelle," Mally told her adoptive daughter. "The oracle has told me that Cherry will be able to once she gets a little bit older, you also have to give her up and allow her to meet an orphaned magical creature like a witch, warlock, or Wiccan, so they cna go through the realm together and we can overthrow any danger after she is accepted into the Witch Academy and graduates and they will be able to find me."_

 _This seemed like Michelle wouldn't see her adoptive mother ever again._

 _"I'm sorry, Michelle..." Mally soothed to her adoptive daughter._

 _Michelle looked like she was about to cry. "No matter what happens, you will always be my mother."_

 _"And no matter what happens, you will always be my daughter." Mally said._

 _The two shared a very tight and tear-jerking hug._

* * *

 _Later that night, Mally hugged them all one last time as Cherry was carried in her mother's free arm as she kept teething on her grandmother's necklace._

 _"Goodbye, Cherry..." Mally said to her granddaughter._

 _"Eh?" Cherry looked up briefly._

 _"I love you..." Mally ruffled the top of her granddaughter's head, kissing her forehead and walked off into the dark of the night._

 _"Goodbye, Mom." Michelle frowned._

 _Mally walked off, wiping her eyes as tears escaped._

 _"Bye-Bye!" Cherry waved to her grandmother, giggling, unaware of what was going on._

 _"We have to give up Cherry?" Bud asked his wife._

 _"That's what Mom said to do..." Michelle said softly and sadly. "The oracle said she would meet a new friend who has a secret link to the magical world so she can get through the supernatural realm without suffering the consequences of being a mortal in the other realm."_

 _"Well, hopefully this friend of hers can go with her so she won't be alone." Bud said._

 _"We can only hope..." Michelle said as they both hugged their toddler daughter._

 _Cherry continued to suckle on her grandmother's necklace._

* * *

 _Sometime later, Michelle donned an old cloak as she followed her husband to an orphanage doorstop, she had more tears in her eyes as she carried their daughter in a basket, wrapped up in a blanket and pillow, she then lowered the basket to the door and knocked on the door to get attention until she and Bud went away in the darkness so no one would see them. The owner of the orphanage opened the door to see no one outside except for Cherry in the basket. She then looked deeply worried that Cherry was a baby and left all alone and picked her up instantly and cradled her, unable to find anyone and took Cherry in for the night._

 _"Goodbye, Cherry, we love you..." Bud and Michelle whispered as their daughter was taken away._

 _Michelle cried grossly while Bud hugged her tightly._

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

"And that's it." Michelle told her.

"So, what did the oracle say?" Cherry asked.

"They didn't speak with us, only your grandmother," Michelle said to her daughter. "You'll find out more after you graduate from the Witch Academy with Sabrina... Too bad Atticus and Salem can't come with you guys since Ms. Hag's school is only for girls."

"Come on, let's pack up." Bud said.

Cherry sighed, but went with her parents to get her ready for becoming a witch school student.

* * *

While that was going on, Atticus and Patch didn't seem to be happy at home because Cherry would have to be so far away from them.

"We have to do something..." Patch said as he was doing some stretches before bed.

"What can we do? It's not like we can disguise ourselves as girls just to get accepted." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Patch smirked to that. "I wonder what you'd look like as a girl..."

Atticus felt disturbed by that. "Of all the things I've been transformed into..."

"Please." Patch begged, using his puppy dog eyes trick.

"Gah!" Atticus covered his face. "Shield your eyes, he's going into cute mode!"

Patch even added a whimper.

"Oh... All right..." Atticus gave in. "It has to be a secret though, we'll work something out tomorrow morning, right now, it's time for bed."

"I love being a dog sometimes." Patch smiled sneakily.

"And I hate of when you use that cute mode of yours." Atticus groaned.

Patch just laughed in victory.

"Let's just get some sleep." Atticus said out of defeat.

"Okay, okay..." Patch took one last stretch and yawned from it.

Atticus got into his bed and tucked himself in. "Night..."

Patch hopped up on his bed and slept at the foot, curling up into a ball. "Night..."

Atticus turned out the light and they both went to sleep for the night. One of them annoyed that he lost to his own puppy and that he would have to go as a girl to keep Cherry out of danger, hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

On Sunday, Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and Mo decided to visit Sabrina and give emotional support about the Witch Academy stay. While they were there, Hilda was getting dolled up for a date, the first real date after many centuries of a feud.

"He always stands you up," Salem reminded Hilda. "He's always either half an hour late or he just calls the whole date off! How can you trust him again?"

"I trust him with all my heart." Hilda said.

"He is a BEAST!" Cherry broke into the conversation. "Don't do it, Hilda, you're just writing out a death wish! He is an egocentric, slimy, sadistic, narcissistic, self-centered, bully, ballistic, son of a-"

"Who knows?" Hilda asked as she applied lipstick. "Maybe he'll leave you alone if we start dating again."

Cherry was tempted by that offer. "Go for it, Hilda, you can do it, make him a proud man!"

"You just want him to leave you alone." Salem smirked at Cherry.

"I swear, Drell has it in for me..." Cherry glanced at the cat. "Ever since we first met, he just makes a monkey out of me!"

"Yeah, yeah." Salem scoffed.

Sabrina put her head on the table.

"'Brina, it's gonna be okay..." Salem patted the blonde girl on her head. "Your aunts could do it, your grandmother could do it, your great-grandmother, your great-great-grandmother..."

"Yeah, but there's one little problem..." Sabrina sat back up before showing the palm of her hand.

"Oh, right." Salem frowned.

"What's the difference by this?" Patch asked while pointing to the blonde witchling's palm.

"Look at it..." Sabrina showed the star that was divided. "It's only a half star and everyone else has a full one."

"What does it mean?" Patch asked.

"A witch or warlock has one eventually on the palm of their hand and it symbolizes their witch heritage," Sabrina explained. "I'm only a half-witch because my father's a warlock and my mother's a mortal. I feel like I'll be treated differently because... I'm not a real witch..."

Suddenly, a pot roast appeared in the middle of the table. Cherry, Atticus, and Patch jumped at that.

Salem sighed. "Hilda, your date's gonna be half an hour late!" he called before licking his muzzle at the food.

"No, he isn't." Hilda said.

Salem pushed the pot roast over to Hilda. "Yes, he is..."

The two started to go back and forth during the other conversation.

"Well, what about Wiccans?" Patch asked Sabrina.

"I've never heard of Wiccans in the Witch Academy." Sabrina said.

"The only one I recall is Delilah..." Zelda spoke up.

"Well, I think that there just might be a female Wiccan that will be accepted into the Witch Academy." Patch smiled.

"No offense, but I think Atticus's cousin Thorn is too old and too famous to be a student." Sabrina said, misunderstanding what he meant.

"Oh, you never know..." Patch shrugged innocently.

"Yeah..." Mo said softly.

"NO! HE'S! NOT!" Hilda said to Salem.

"YES! HE! IS!" Salem retorted.

" _'Logs have it easy, they don't have to listen to this racket, please give us some earplugs so we can't hear anything, not even a rocket'_." Patch recited.

Suddenly, they all hear earplugs.

"That was a good one." Atticus said.

"What?" Patch asked.

"Huh?" Cherry asked.

"Where?" Mo looked around.

"Why?" Sabrina asked.

They took out the earplugs and thankfully, Hilda and Salem did stop because Hilda made Salem eat the pot roast to shut him up.

"Well, that's what Salem gets." Patch said.

Hilda checked the time and pouted as it looked like Drell was in fact going to be late for the date.

"Uh, what's with the roast?" Mo asked.

"Drell always sends a roast if he's going to be late." Hilda pouted, not wanting to admit the cat was right, but he was.

"What he'd send you when he left you at the altar, a honey baked ham?" Cherry joked and laughed at herself.

"Oh, come on, Cherry, be serious." Atticus said.

"No, no, I bet it was roast beef..." Cherry kept laughing.

* * *

Lightning struck from upstairs and Drell was on his way down.

"Oh, better yet, he just gives you a banquet of all your favorite foods." Cherry continued.

Drell came behind her and grabbed onto her shoulder to stop her.

"Okay, I got one, I got one..." Cherry went ahead, not noticing that at first. "Instead of dinner and a movie, you just go to a midnight showing."

"Cherry, please stop talking." Atticus said.

"Why?" Cherry laughed.

Drell came to her side and sat on his knees, folding his arms on the table with a smirk.

Cherry kept laughing, but it died out once she saw him and she swallowed slightly. "Hi, Drell..."

"Hi, Cherry..." Drell smirked darkly.

"Looks like you're not so late." Patch smiled.

"I thought I was gonna be late..." Drell said, then looked around to see Hilda went to an emergency visit to the restroom. "I almost lost something..." he placed a tiny box on the table and stood up straight, dusting himself clean, he gave a glance to Patch.

Patch did his best to look brave and growled at him. Drell glared back, but then went to the couch, waving his flowing hair before he left.

"What was that about?" Attics asked.

"Uh, long story..." Patch said softly, then looked at the box that no one else seemed to notice, he pushed it open and saw something shiny and it looked like candy to him and leaned in and ate it.

"Sabrina, at least you're a witch," Cherry said to the blonde girl. "I mean, my grandmother was a witch, but I'm not."

"You must have some magic in you." Sabrina said.

"Yuck, this doesn't taste like candy." Patch said.

Mo looked to the Dalmatian puppy. Hilda let out a squealing giggle and Drell chuckled.

"I'll be right there," Drell walked back to the table and cupped the box in his hands and put it in his pocket. "All right, here I come!" he said, coming back to the witch woman he liked.

"Don't worry, Sabrina, I'll be back in time to drop you and Cherry off to the academy tomorrow morning!" Hilda promised as she left with the most powerful man in the universe.

"Oh, and also one more! There's going to be a female Wiccan joining them." Patch said.

Cherry, Mo, and Sabrina glanced at Patch. Why would he say that and how would he even know about that?

Salem moaned happily as he ate the roast. "I'm so glad Hilda and Drell are dating again..."

"And the reason why I know this is because, uh, a dog told me that his owner is a Wiccan and that she's going to be going to the academy too." Patch lied.

"Really?" Mo smirked, she noticed how Patch's tail went between his legs.

"Uh-huh..." Patch smiled nervously. "Um, Atticus, I think we should go for a walk now..."

"Um... Okay... Catch you guys later..." Atticus then left with Patch out the front door.

"Hmm." Mo said, finding that suspicious.

"What am I going to do?" Sabrina sighed about her incoming destiny.

"Try not to worry about it, okay?" Mo soothed. "You guys will be fine."

"She's right." Hilda said.

Sabrina hugged her aunt, with a tear rolling down her face.

Hilda hugged her right back and kissed her forehead. "I gotta go." she said, then went off for her date.


	5. Chapter 5

While that was going on, Atticus and Patch were alone in his room.

"That was too close, Patch." Atticus warned the puppy.

"Sorry." Patch frowned.

"You owe me big time for this girl transformation thing." Atticus folded his arms.

"Of course, whatever you want." Patch agreed.

"Wait, I know, while I'm gone, you're going to have to stay at the Spellmans' house and Salem has to be your roommate." Atticus smirked.

"What?" Patch's eyes widened.

"Yep, you heard me." Atticus smirked.

Patch rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fine..."

Atticus laughed and ruffled the top of his head.

"But I swear, if Tuna Breath hogs the covers, it won't be easy for anybody." Patch folded his arms.

"Alright, alright," Atticus chuckled. "Well, I better transform then."

"I think you should wait until tomorrow, but make it a quick spell just to see what you look like." Patch suggested.

Atticus nodded, he then looked in the mirror to see himself and waved his pointer finger. "I'm looking for a whole new world, show me the light in the form of a girl." he said before zapping himself and transformed.

Patch covered his eyes as there was a bright light that came with the smoke cloud, making them both cough.

"So, how do I look?" Atticus asked, sounding like a girl.

Patch cupped his mouth, quietly snickering.

"How does it look?" Atticus asked.

"Not too bad!" Patch cracked up laughing. "Atticus, I'm sorry, but your voice sounds like Sonia the Hedgehog!"

"Oh, come on! Let's just see of how I look in the mirror." Atticus said.

"Sorry, sorry, that voice just kills me!" Patch laughed, then cleared his throat. "Sorry... Sorry..."

Atticus rolled his eyes, then stepped closer into the mirror. He still had his blue eyes and brown hair, but his hair was tied in a low ponytail with a red ribbon and his body seemed more perkier than muscular and he seemed to have cleaner and neater nails. "Wow, so this is what I would look like as a girl." he smiled.

"You look better than I hoped," Patch smiled at the magical sex change. "Hope you can handle it."

"Don't worry, I got this," Atticus assured, then suddenly, he was turned back into a boy. "I'll make a longer lasting spell for when I go with Sabrina and Cherry to the academy."

"Good idea, good luck too." Patch wished luck.

Patch and Atticus shared a hug before Atticus decided to get some clothes together in bags.

"Should we tell your parents?" Patch asked.

"I dunno, I didn't think about that honestly..." Atticus scratched his head.

"We should tell them, I bet they'll be supportive and say yes." Patch smiled.

"This is gonna sound weird though, 'Mom, I'm gonna turn into a girl to go to school with Cherry'." Atticus tried out.

"We'll work on that..." Patch chuckled, understanding why that would sound weird and awkward.

* * *

Patrick and Emily were making dinner together.

"Um, hey, Mom, Dad, can I talk to you both for a moment?" Atticus asked.

"Sure, you can talk to us about anything." Emily smiled.

"No matter what it might be." Patrick added as he wiped his forehead.

"I'm going to become a girl-" Atticus started which made both his parents freeze.

"Um, well, Atticus, this IS a surprise, but we respect you no matter what..." Emily sounded shaky.

"With magic, and I'm going to be going to the Witch Academy with Sabrina and Cherry just to keep them out of trouble." Atticus said.

"Oh..." Patrick and Emily looked relieved and a lot calmer then.

"Well, that's nice of you..." Emily smiled.

"Yeah ." Patrick smiled.

"So, I can go?" Atticus asked with a smile.

Emily smiled back, then looked to her husband. "Of course..."

"If you're doing it to help Cherry and Sabrina, that's okay, just be careful, I'd hate to think what would happen if a boy was caught on campus." Patrick reminded.

"No problem." Atticus promised and hugged his parents.

"Yep, and that's all we had to talk to you about, well, I'll be upstairs if you need me, bye." Patch said quickly before getting picked up.

Emily glanced suspiciously at the puppy. "Is there something going on more than just Atticus going to the Witch Academy?"

"I agreed to do this if Patch would stay with the Spellmans and have Salem as his roommate." Atticus smirked at the Dalmatian.

"A puppy is gonna be roommates with an old cat..." Emily cupped her mouth with a giggle. "I'm sorry, Patch..."

Patch glared to Atticus who just smiled in victory.

The Fudo couple continued to make a nice Sunday dinner and Atticus said he would go to bed early so he would be ready for tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"So, how's the mortal world treatin' ya?" Hilda smirked.

"Feels so weird not to get what I want just because if someone tells me no, I can just curse them." Drell muttered.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get use to the mortal world soon." Hilda said.

'Don't count your griffins before they hatch, Hil...' Drell thought to himself, then reached into his pocket. "Uh, Hilda... There's a reason why I wanted to see you tonight... I mean, I saw my parents today, and, well... I have a question I wanted to ask you since we seem to be patching things up..."

"Yes, Drell?" Hilda's violet eyes sparkled.

"Hilda Spellman, will you... Will you... Uhh..." Drell took out the box and turned away, squeezing his eyes shut as he squeaked out the last part, rather nervously.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Hilda asked since the box was empty.

"What? No, I'm asking you to marry me." Drell said.

"Yeah, right..." Hilda looked angry. "Are you just trying to make a fool out of me like last time!? Honestly, if you weren't Head of the Witch's Council, I'd slap you!"

Drell then looked to see his ring was gone and he let out an anguished scream.

Hilda splashed her drink in his face, grabbed her purse, and stormed off. "Stay away from me, Drell!"

"No, wait, Hilda, stop, I swear there really was a ring in this!" Drell called out.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Hilda left the diner.

Drell glared at his box and shook it in his fist, throwing a tantrum before going to the other realm.

* * *

Skippy was in limbo, entertaining some females who giggled to him rather sultry.

Drell appeared and grabbed Skippy by his tie, dragging him in through their home, making Skippy flop and lose control of his walking and throw him right into a chair, he then grabbed a vacuum cleaner and came to his mouth. " **YOU ATE MY RING, DIDN'T YOU!?** "

Skippy shook his head quickly.

"You're always eating weird stuff!" Drell yelled at him.

"But I didn't, I swear!" Skippy told him.

" **LIES!** " Drell yelled.

Skippy screamed as he was going to have a long and painful night and he didn't even do anything wrong.

* * *

Hilda came back home and looked very angered and annoyed. "Honestly, why do I bother with that egomaniac!?"

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked.

"Drell tried to propose to me, but he didn't have a ring!" Hilda sounded outraged.

"Maybe something happened to the ring." Salem shrugged.

"Or he just wanted to remind me of how painful it was when he abandoned me at the altar!" Hilda scowled before going to take a bath. "No one bother me until tomorrow morning!"

"Wow, she's really angry this time." Salem said.

"She'll get over it..." Zelda said as she went over some papers.

Salem then heard some sniffling upstairs and went up there to comfort Sabrina since Hilda and Zelda were busy.

* * *

"It's going to be okay, Sabrina." Salem comforted the blonde witchling.

"But Salem, what's gonna happen when they find out?" Sabrina pouted. "I'm not all the witch I could be? Look at the star, I'm only half a witch! They'll know the minute they see I can't fly..."

"Don't you think I worried about my time in the academy?" Salem nuzzled up against her like the cat he was.

"You went to the academy?" Sabrina asked.

"I went to the Warlock Academy," Salem told her. "I was nervous about my mother when she came to visit during our broom flying with cats... Especially since she's allergic... Kinda ironic that she'd be allergic to cats, huh?"

Sabrina looked at him, that wasn't helping.

"Okay, that's not helping right now." Salem frowned.

Sabrina flopped back against her bed and buried her face in her pillow. "Just go away already..."

Salem sighed. "Poor kid... I wish there was something I could do to help..." he then hopped off her bed and hummed to himself. He then got the idea of why Patch was lying. "Hmm..." the cat hummed to himself as he continued to think.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Cherry was sitting on the front porch with her mother until Hilda and Zelda would drive over to pick Cherry up and take her to the Witch Academy. They were both then joined by a hooded figure that looked like this person could be the same age as Sabrina and Cherry telling them one thing this must have been their mysterious Wiccan.

"Um, hello, dear..." Michelle came up to the figure. "Who are you...?"

"My name is Sonia Caster." the girl replied, removing the hood to show her face.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, Sonia..." Michelle smiled. "Uh, I guess you aren't a relation to Sabrina then..."

"No, but I'm the Wiccan who's going to the Witch Academy with Sabrina Spellman and Cherry Butler." Sonia said, remaining in guise.

"I see..." Michelle seemed to be totally fooled.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, Sonia..." Michelle smiled. "Uh, I guess you aren't a relation to Sabrina then..."

"No, but I'm the Wiccan who's going to the Witch Academy with Sabrina Spellman and Cherry Butler." Sonia said, remaining in guise.

"I see..." Michelle seemed to be totally fooled.

"So then, I'm guessing you must be either Sabrina or Cherry." Sonia said to Cherry.

Cherry folded her arms before giving her name.

"That's a nice name." Sonia smiled.

"Excuse me, Cherry, I'll be right back, just a sec." Michelle told her daughter before going inside.

"So, are you excited or nervous about this new experience?" Sonia asked. "I mean, it's gonna be a whole new experience for us and-"

"Atticus, cut it out, I know it's you." Cherry cut in with a knowing smirk.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Sonia asked.

"Oh, please, did you really think this disguise would fool me?" Cherry asked.

"No, but it was worth a shot." Sonia shrugged.

Cherry folded her arms.

"What gave it away?" Sonia asked.

"I've known you a long time." Cherry felt victorious.

"Oh, right, but other then that?" Sonia asked.

"Trust me..." Cherry folded her arms. "You don't look that bad actually."

"Gee, thanks." Sonia said.

Michelle came back with a bowl filled with sweets that she put in supermarkets, grocery stores, and gave out to Cherry to give to friends. "Have some complimentary treats."

"Thank you, ma'am." Sonia smiled.

Michelle smiled.

Sonia then took out the gum and put it in her pocket. "I'll save it for later." she said.

"Of course." Michelle smiled.

Cherry was playing with her wand, but was being very careful not activating or unleashing the magic.

* * *

Pretty soon, Zelda rode up in a car with Hilda in the passenger seat and Sabrina sat in the back with Salem on the floor.

"Come on, Cherry, time to go." Zelda gave a friendly smile to the girl.

Cherry hugged her mother tightly.

"Call me when you get there," Michelle sniffled, hugging back. "I know you're worried, but do your best out there."

"I will, Mom," Cherry said. "Come on, Sonia."

Sonia nodded, she took a deep breath and followed after Cherry. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_ she thought to herself, though it was in her boy voice and not her new girl voice.

Michelle smiled, though had a tear in her eye as she waved, already missing her only daughter.

Hilda came to Sonia's side. "Oh, um, who are you?"

A-I mean, Sonia," the new girl said. "Sonia Caster... I'm a Wiccan on my father's side."

"Huh," Hilda gave a small smile. "That's interesting."

"Yeah, but I never got to meet him." Sonia frowned.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that, dear..." Hilda soothed. "Well, hop on in, there's room for everyone."

"Well, let's get to the Witch Academy in time for orientation unless there are more stops we need to get to." Zelda smiled, as soon as Sonia was settled, she said before gripping the steering wheel again.

"Oh, Aunt Zelda, can we make one more stop?" Sabrina asked, remembering someplace she should go to before she would start school and whispered to her aunt the address.

Zelda nodded and drove to the address.

"Where are we going?" Sonia asked.

"Sabrina wants to make a special stop first." Hilda smiled.

Sonia actually probably knew where Sabrina wanted to go, but kept it to 'herself'.

* * *

When they got to the house, Zelda parked in sidewalk. "Don't be too long, it's a long drive." she reminded her niece.

Sabrina nodded and walked up to the front door and knocked it, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down.

The brown-haired boy himself greeted the blonde girl. "Hey, Sabrina."

"Hey, Harvey," Sabrina blushed with a coy smile, she just loved it when he said her name, she then cleared her throat and remembered why she was there. "Erm... I have to go away for a while."

"Away?" Harvey asked. "To where?"

"It's... Very important... About who I am..." Sabrina said as she looked at the half star at the palm of her hand.

"When will you be back?" Harvey asked.

"I'm not sure... I'm sorry, Harvey..." Sabrina looked back at the boy she liked.

"Well, no matter how long, I have to wait for you to be back, I'll wait everyday." Harvey said.

"Thanks, Harvey, that's so romantic of you..." Sabrina said with a fond smile.

Zelda honked the horn and waved her hand.

Sabrina sighed. "See ya later..." she said before going back to the car.

"See ya..." Harvey frowned.

Sabrina got in the backseat again and buckled up.

"Witch Academy, here we come!" Hilda cheered.

Zelda then drove again, as soon as they were out of sight from any mortals, she pushed a button underneath the steering wheel and a swirling green vortex came up and they transported into the Supernatural Realm.

* * *

"So cool." Sonia smiled.

Cherry gazed out the window as they passed the various shops, twists, and turns that the Netherworld had to offer. They even passed Drell's house.

* * *

Skippy was lying down on the couch with a hot compress on his head, feeling miserable from Drell's punishment last night.

"Huh, I guess you didn't eat it." Drell said.

"No, I didn't..." Skippy said.

Drell groaned and sat on the couch, forgetting Skippy was on it. Skippy grunted and groaned, feeling crushed.

"What am I going to do?" Drell pouted, then looked out the window to see Zelda's car and ran out the door. "HILDA!"

"Whew, he finally got off." Skippy sighed.

"Hey, Uncle Skippy!" Penelope hopped onto his stomach.

Skippy groaned in pain again. "Oh, come on!"

* * *

The car kept going as it got darker and darker as they were going to the school zone.

"Ooh." Sonia smiled.

Sabrina actually picked up Salem and hugged him for comfort and support.

"HILDA!" Drell called as he kept running.

Hilda turned to see her ex was chasing them down, she then looked to her older sister. "Gun it, Zelly!"

"You got it." Zelda said.

Drell panted as he was nearly behind the car, but it got faster than him and left him in the dust. "Dangit..." he grumbled, falling to the ground as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm not the warlock I used to be."

"Did we lose him?" Zelda asked.

Hilda looked back. "Looks like it..." she then nodded so they could go back to a normal speed. "Can you imagine? Me! The wife of that boorish, brainless..." she then growled before she could finish that.

"Is everything okay?" Sonia asked.

"Sonia, you probably don't know this, but Hilda used to date Drell from the Witch's Council," Zelda explained. "They were even going to get married, they called Homer himself out of retirement to give entertainment."

"Wow." Sonia said.

"But then-" Zelda was about to continue.

"Don't you dare say it!" Hilda glared. "Don't you dare say it, don't you dare say it, don't you dare say it!"

"He left her at the altar." Zelda said anyway.

Hilda skyward screamed.

"Yikes, well, m-maybe he's learned from his mistake." Sonia smiled.

"He tried to propose last night and just stood me up again!" Hilda was very angry. "I don't care if we have to go in his office sometime soon, I never wanna see that monster again!"

"Wait, he was going to propose?" Sonia asked. "Did he have an engagement ring to propose to you with?"

"He had the box and didn't even have a ring!" Hilda snapped. "He made a fool of me in front of all those mortals!"

"Really? Because if I were a guy, I don't he would have forgotten the ring. The only explanation is if an animal ate it, thinking it was candy or something." Sonia guessed.

"Salem, did you eat Drell's ring?" Zelda asked.

"Look, just because I was turned into a cat doesn't mean I'm a dumb animal!" Salem glared.

"Then who else could it have been?" Hilda asked.

"Maybe Skippy ate it." Zelda joked.

That did seem funny, but it looked like Hilda wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Sorry, Hilda..." Zelda got serious.

* * *

They kept riding and eventually, they came up to a malevolent place that looked like a haunted institute and lightning flashed above the roof as they were in a spooky forest and in front of cold, iron gates.

"Oh, Hilda!" Zelda marveled once they rode up to the front doors. "Look at the campus!"

Lightning and thunder struck in a horrifying way.

"It's as beautiful as ever!" Hilda cooed.

"Yep, it sure does." Sonia said.

Cherry looked excited, the perky side in her perky goth persona flaring up.

"Oh, what a wonderful atmosphere for learning..." Zelda smiled, then saw four adult witches coming toward three young witchlings who were already there and had their bags. "Hilda, Hilda, Hilda! There's Ms. Stench!"

"Oh, and Ms. Bat!" Hilda added.

"It isn't so bad, is it?" Sabrina gave a small smile. "Everybody looks... Kinda nice, right?"

"Yeah, I bet that there not even any bullies or popular girls here." Sonia smiled.

"Greetings..." one strict teacher came to the witchlings who were in line. "Greetings... Those shoes are not part of uniform!"

"Whoa, who's the old brute?" Salem shuddered.

"I beg your pardon?" the witch woman glared at Salem as she came over there.

"Yikes!" Salem jumped into Sabrina's arms. "I mean, 'lovely view'?"

"Ms. Hag!" Zelda smiled at the woman. "

"You haven't changed a bit!" Hilda added.

The witch woman looked at the two, not showing any emotion of happiness.

"You remember us, Hilda." Hilda introduced.

"And Zelda, most outstanding student, Class of 1643." Zelda smiled, pointing to herself.

"And '44." Hilda added herself with a smile.

"Yes..." Ms. Hag glanced at them. "I remember... You were the only students of '43 and '44."

"That was us!" Zelda said as she quickly hugged her sister.

"And this is our niece," Hilda brought out the blonde girl. "Sabrina Spellman, your next outstanding student!"

"We brought along friends of theirs," Zelda added. "Cherry Butler and Sonia Caster."

"Um, hello." Sabrina greeted nervously.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am." Sonia greeted with almost a bow, but then changed to a curtsy.

"Sabrina and new friends... "Ms. Hag actually smiled, but it was really uncomfortable. "I understand Sabrina is not like her aunts and Cherry is much more different than many of the students here... No, you all have something different about you, don't you?"

Sabrina got worried. "I... Uhh..."

Before anything else could be said or done, a limo parked up to the school, knocking Hilda and Zelda's ca out of the way.

"Look over there!" one girl pointed eagerly and ran over.

"Who is it?" another girl asked.

"Whoa, the student that's coming in that limo must be rich." Sonia said.

"I didn't know witches could be rich..." Cherry muttered quietly.

The driver opened the door and stepped aside to let the future student out of the car. The girl came out, showing she wore high violet socks with dark blue pumps, a lavender tank top, a blue skirt, an indigo purse, had sunglasses above her head and had long brown hair and had a rather mean look on her face. She then snapped her fingers and made several butlers run out with bags in their arms and they flooded into the school doors.

"Who is that?" Sonia asked.

"If you'll excuse me..." Ms. Hag walked over with a pleased smile to the witch girl.

"Isn't Ms. Hag something?" Zelda asked the girls.

"Oh, she's something all right..." Cherry mumbled under her breath.

"She definitly seems to have, um, character." Sonia smiled nervously.

"You must be Cassandra," Ms. Hag smiled to the girl. "It sure is a privilege to have you here."

"I'm sure it is..." Cassandra smiled smugly as she waved her hair and walked over to the front doors.

A girl with short dark hair was reaching for her heavy bags, accidentally shoving against the rich girl.

"Ex _cuse_ me!" Cassandra glared at the girl. "Hmph!" she then stormed off.

The girl had trouble with one bag that accidentally opened and made clothes fall out, which made her feel quite miserable.

"Well, she's a total delight." Sonia whispered to Cherry.

"Little Miss Sunshine." Cherry deadpanned.

"You have to tell us," one girl said at Cassandra's side. "Where did you buy your clothes?"

"All custom made, of course." Cassandra nearly said with a scoff before going ahead of them.

"Wow, I'll never be like her," Sabrina grew envious. "She's so... Perfect! So popular... So together... So... So..."

"So, so-so." Salem smirked to her.

 _'I would scold that cat if he weren't my pet.'_ Sonia thought to herself, sounding like Atticus.

"Oh, our little girl..." Zelda wiped her eye as it was about time for them to go.

"Off to Witch Academy." Hilda added.

"Study hard..." Zelda hugged Sabrina from behind and kissed her forehead.

"Make us proud." Hilda hugged too.

The two Spellman sisters then used their magic to levitate their car and fix all of the dents and make a statue fall on top of Cassandra's limo.

 _'That's their way of punishing Cassandra.'_ Sonia thought to herself.

Sabrina did not think she ever would, but she even hugged the cat, going to miss him as well. "Bye, Salem."

"And remember, you guys are as good as any of them," Salem smiled. "If not better..." he then balled up his paw.

Cherry glanced at that. "What are you doing?"

"That would be thumb's up, if I had thumbs," Salem smiled, before being put back on the ground. "Hey, wait for me, I'm hungry!" he then went after Hilda and Zelda, but little did everyone know, he had a secret plan. And where he wasn't the only one that had a secret plan, a certain Dalmatian puppy also seemed to have the same secret plan.

"Well, this is it." Cherry said.

Sabrina looked back at the school and bit her lip nervously. They all collected their bags and walked in, and were given their uniforms: A red violet top with white sleeves, dark red skirts, and purple and white shoes. There was an orientation to be held first thing, but as the girls were going in, Cherry made a stop to make a call. She took out a coin and sat in front of a crystal ball and put in the coin which made the crystal ball start to ring.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Sure haven't used this in a while..." Michelle wiped the dust off of a crystal ball she found in her mother's old box. "I wonder if it'll even still work," She got her answer as the crystal ball started to ring and glow. "Oh, thank goodness..." she was relieved and pushed one button to see an image of her daughter. "Cherry, hello?"

 ** _"Hello, Mom?"_** Cherry asked as she stared at the bottom just to make sure the call went through. ** _"Can you hear me?"_**

"Yes, Cherry, I can hear you." Michelle said.

 ** _"Okay..."_** Cherry said, then allowed her eyes to look her mother in the eyes to talk with her. **_"I just wanted to let you know that we got here okay, I can't stay too long now, we got orientation coming up."_**

"Okay, well, I hope you girls have a wonderful time there." Michelle smiled.

 ** _"I hope so too..."_ ** Cherry sighed a little.

"Cherry, are you okay?" Michelle frowned.

Cherry sighed, then looked back. **_"I'm worried I won't be able to graduate and then... I'll never find Grandma..."_**

"Don't think like that, dear." Michelle said.

Cherry sighed sadly and bowed her head.

"It'll get better..." Michelle promised. "Call me before you go to bed, it might help you feel better."

 ** _"Thanks, Mom..."_** Cherry took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"You're welcome, dear." Michelle said.

 ** _"I wish you and Daddy were here..."_ ** Cherry sighed.

"I know..." Michelle soothed. "I'm sure it'll get better..."

* * *

After a little while longer, Cherry saw more and more girls going into the auditorium.

 ** _"I think you better go now."_** Michelle advised.

"Okay... Bye, Mom, talk to you later..." Cherry said before signing off.

 ** _"Talk to you later, luv."_ ** Michelle blew a kiss.

Cherry wiped her eyes and joined the other girls into the auditorium.


	7. Chapter 7

"There sure are a lot of witchlings here." Sonia said.

Sabrina adjusted her top and decided to sit with Cherry and Atticus since she knew them better. A door opened and Ms. Hag flew into the room to get behind a podium. The witchlings smiled at her flying abilities.

"Good morning, witchlings." Ms. Hag greeted her students.

"Good morning, Ms. Hag." the students replied together.

"In honor of our first day, we have a special visitation." Ms. Hag said before a magic smoke cloud appeared and a hologram of Spella came before them.

"Cool." Sonia whispered.

Spella smiled to the crowd. _"You are all of course fine, young witches, you are all gifted and skilled,"_ she told the students to boost their confidence. _"You are all bright and special... You know many... **BUT YOU STILL HAVE MUCH TO LEARN!** "_

The girls gasped in slight fright from that, except for Sonia and Cassandra.

 _"And that is why you are here,"_ Spella continued. _"During your time here, you will learn the three principles of witchdom: a witch uses magic wisely, a witch is true to her friends, and a witch is true to herself. So it is written on the Tree of Wisdom."_

"The what of what?" one girl asked.

 _"The Tree of Wisdom,"_ Spella repeated. _"It is within the magic realm grown with knowledge and educational roots."_

 _'Wow, sounds like it must be filled with millions and millions of years of knowledge.'_ Sonia thought to herself.

"Ohh... That tree!" the girl who asked her question said in realization and then giggled.

 _"These are a few things you will learn at the Academy,"_ Spella continued. " _The best among you will be rewarded The Golden Wand."_

Ms. Hag then conjured up a golden wand like the ones that Hilda and Zelda had won during their time in the academy.

"That's too cool!" the one witch girl squealed. "I wonder who's gonna get it?"

"Well, Cassandra for sure." another girl said, smiling to the brunette.

" _My_ family _always_ gets the golden wand," Cassandra smiled smugly. "Besides, it goes so nice with my hair."

"Apparently she hasn't heard about Hilda and Zelda." Sonia whispered.

 _"But some of you will **NOT** excel,"_ Spella said which made Sabrina and Cherry feel sad. _"Some will not keep up! Some will fail to become true witches. I think you know who you are... I know I do..."_

Sabrina gasped in horror and looked to the palm of her hand again and sulked slightly.

* * *

The orientation ended and the girls were dismissed to go to their new temporary bedrooms to unpack.

"Well, that was interesting." Sonia said.

"Yeah, I suppose..." Cherry said as she rolled her bag by the handle.

"Well, I better go find the room I'm staying in." Sonia said.

"Oh, that is already handled, just follow me and I shall take you to it right away." Ms. Hag said.

"Erm... Thank you, ma'am..." Sonia said once she put on her backpack and held her bag, she was still strong, but not as much, though was able to manage her bag.

"Please follow me." Ms. Hag said before leading the way.

Sonia nodded and followed the woman, giving full respect. "Yes, ma'am."

Ms. Hag led the way to a special room, passing other doors of other witchlings who were unpacking and getting settled in. "So, tell me Sonia, who are you related to because to tell you the truth, I've never heard the last name 'Caster' before." the witch woman said.

"Oh, um, I'm related to the Fudo family who is related to a Wiccan family." Sonia said.

"Interesting..." Ms. Hag said softly, but still sounded cold in her tone. "We haven't had any part of Wicca members here for a long time..."

"I just hope I have a good time here..." Sonia smiled nervously.

"I hope you do too, dear..." Ms. Hag seemed suspicious of Sonia, but said nothing more after that.

"So, um, if you don't mind me asking, why are there one academy for witches and one academy for warlocks? I thought that academy's allowed those that were special like dual academy, where all ages, no matter what sex they are in." Sonia said.

"This academy is many centuries old," Ms. Hag explained. "Back in the establishment of it, witches and warlocks were at fury with each other before witches started the Trials in Massachusetts to show that they were as good as any warlock when women were discriminated against."

"Oh..." Sonia said. "Well, maybe after this year or century, you could make it a witch AND warlock academy." she then suggested.

Ms. Hag glanced at that, but said nothing until they finally came to the room. "This is where you will be staying, it's also where the last Wiccan stayed." she introduced.

"Really?" Sonia asked out of hope. "What was her name?"

"I believe she was a relation of yours," Ms. Hag explained before opening the door. "Delilah Fudo."

Sonia smiled, her hopes and secret wishes had come true.

"Get plenty of rest, you have a big day tomorrow." Ms. Hag said, opening the door to the Wiccan bedroom of the academy.

"I will at once, ma'am." Sonia curtsied before going inside the bedroom, bringing her bags with her.

"Good evening." Ms. Hag nodded to her before going back to her office.

Sonia took a deep breath and walked into her new room and put one bag on the bed, getting ready to unpack old clothes that Jessica let her borrow that she wore at that age.

"Thank you, Jessica." Sonia smiled before using her magic to put all of the clothes away in the drawers. She packed everything up and got it all set up just the way she liked it while passing the framed family photograph and put it in a safe spot so she could always look at it to remind her of her home and loving family, even if she was a boy when that picture was taken.

* * *

After getting pajamas on, Sonia was on her way to bed and clicked the light out to get some sleep.

"Hey, watch who's tail you're squishing!" a voice said.

"Huh?" Sonia opened the blanket to see the Dalmatian puppy. "Patch! What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to keep you company that and Salem is here too," Patch said. "He's in Sabrina's room, wherever that is. Whoa, sweet room, this could be a girl's dream come true."

"Guess Aunt Delilah was a girly girl when she was younger..." Sonia shrugged once she got settled in the bed. "Plus, some of Jessica's childhood stuff is here. As long as you're here, be careful, you're not supposed to be here."

"It's okay, I'm good at staying hidden." Patch promised.

"Yeah, you are." Sonia smiled.

"Your Aunt Delilah, tell me, what was she like?" Patch asked.

"I don't know, I was only a baby when I first met her, but Dad told me that she was kind, caring, beautiful inside and out and her smile it was like an angel and her laugh, no matter what if you were sad or angry or upset, her laugh would always cheer you up." Sonia smiled.

Patch smiled. "Where is she anyway?"

"No one knows, but I've been looking for her," Sonia replied. "I just know that Thorn and Uncle Haggett miss her very much. After I found out what happened, I made a vow that Thorn's mother will be found."

"If only we had a magic mirror or a locator spell then we would be able to find out where she is." Patch frowned.

That gave Sonia an idea.

"Never considered that," Sonia said. "Forte has a mirror from Prince Adam's castle, we'll make a visit after this... And then... We'll..." she then yawned very sleepily before falling asleep.

Patch smiled. "Good night..." he said softly before going to sleep under the bed in case anyone who would check to make sure Sonia was in her room after curfew would come by.

It was a peaceful night for everyone so far in the Witch Academy and tomorrow, they would start their first day of classes.


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda and Hilda had a lot of work to do at home.

"Hilda, weird guy here with curly hair who wants a personal cup." an employee told Hilda as he delivered a coffee cup to someone who sat at the booth.

"What does he want in it?" Hilda asked.

"Heart-shaped marshmallows that we usually save for Valentine's Day and some sweet sugars in it." the employee told her.

Hilda gave him a look and sighed, feeling she knew who was there. "Just a moment." she then walked off.

"Great." The employee said.

"There's only one person that would order something like that." Zelda whispered to her sister.

"You're telling me..." Hilda mumbled.

"Maybe he's here to apologize." Zelda smiled.

"Hmph!" Hilda scoffed.

"Hilda, you're acting like a child." Zelda said.

"Says you..." Hilda said once she made the coffee cup and came to the customer who ordered it. "Fresh off the griddle!"

"Thanks and Hilda, I came here to say I'm sorry about what happened." Drell told her.

"I bet you are..." Hilda folded her arms. "Don't you remember the last time you said you loved me and you just abandoned me at the altar!?"

"I'm sorry, but the day on our wedding, I was in the middle of a meeting!" Drell told her.

This caused Hilda to go wide-eyed. "What...Did you...Say?" she asked out of shock.

"I had a meeting," Drell explained. "I was on my way over there, but I got a last minute meeting call and I got stuck! I didn't MEAN to abandon you!"

"Now I feel so stupid." Hilda groaned.

"It's my fault..." Drell mentally beat himself up. "You must've felt like a sap out there, just waiting for me... Hilda, I understand you're mad, but PLEASE just forgive me..." he got down on his knees and put his hands together. "PLEASE..."

"Whoa, Drell, I've never seen you like this," Hilda said before smiling. "Okay, I forgive you, but what was with the empty ring box?"

"I swear, I don't know what happened to the ring, it was in the box when I bought it." Drell said.

"You bought an actual ring?" Hilda pulled a face.

"I thought it'd be better store bought than just waving my hand and making one with my magic..." Drell admitted.

"Awww! That's so sweet, but then, what happened to it?" Hilda asked.

"I don't know. Skippy didn't take it and I can't seem to find it anywhere." Drell said.

"Hmm... That's quite the conundrum..." Hilda pouted. "I'm so sorry, Drell... I should've listened to you."

"No, it's my fault," Drell stood up and dusted himself clean, looking way down at her, but looked into her violet eyes. "You deserve better than me."

"Yes, yes, she does." Zelda said, overhearing that.

Drell and Hilda glared at her, then looked back at each other.

"Give me some time, okay?" Hilda asked as she went back to her stand. "You really hurt me back then..."

"I told you why though!" Drell pouted.

"I know, but I need time to think about this." Hilda said as she concentrated on work.

"O-Okay, take as much time as you need, I can wait." Drell said.

"I'm sorry, Drell..." Hilda said once she got back to work.

Drell took a deep breath, he took his coffee cup and left the shop.

"Hey, you can't leave with that!" Zelda warned.

Drell just ignored her and went back home.

* * *

Skippy giggled as he sat on the couch and read some love letters on the couch.

"Uncle Skippy, is Dad okay?" Penelope asked.

Skippy looked to her, looking up from the letters, then looked around.

Drell groaned and sat on the chair, next to them, looking quite miserable. "Maybe Hilda's not the woman for me."

Skippy pouted sadly to Drell, but then quickly nodded to Penelope.

Penelope went over to her father and sat on his lap, giving him a hug. "You're special to me, Daddy."

"Thanks, Penelope." Drell smiled.

Penelope smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's my baby girl!" Drell held her like a baby then. "Come here, you!"

"WAAAH!" Penelope flailed. "It's a trap!"

"Skippy, do some dusting right now." Drell told his friend/assistant.

Skippy took out a feather duster and focused on cleaning, but seemed to have something else on his mind, he stared at the feathers with a lustful smile and leaned in to kiss it before sneezing all over it and made the feathers fly.

"I said do some dusting." Drell said.

"Okay, okay, I'm dusting." Skippy said, starting to dust. He then sniffled from the feathers and tried to concentrate, he looked at another love letter and inhaled the scent of it before giggling goofily.

"What is up with your Uncle Skippy?" Drell asked his daughter.

"He's been acting funny like that ever since he went to Manhattan." Penelope explained.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it's not contagious." Drell said.

"I dunno..." Penelope shrugged.

* * *

Hilda was thinking more and more about Drell and his offerings, but she wanted to test him.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the Witch Academy, Cherry was in her room, she donned her uniform and was brushing her hair now, she looked down to her grandmother's opal necklace. She then picked it up and decided to wear it, even if it was a little out of uniform. Hopefully they would allow this to be worn and not be taken away from her. Once she was settled, she left her room and went to the classroom she would be in with Sonia and Sabrina, of course the other witches, but she was glad she got to have a class with those two in particular.

Unknown to any of them, two animals would be sneaking into one of the classrooms and hide in two of the desks. Before the teacher came in, the girls talked amongst themselves, but the other students seemed more interested in talking with Cassandra than Sabrina, Sonia, or Cherry. Eventually, the teacher came in and introduced herself and she asked the girls to take out their wands, they were going to study transformation to turn an object into something else. When the teacher noticed that Sonia didn't have a wand, she knew exactly that she was a Wiccan.

"Hopefully you can adjust, dear." the teacher said to Sonia.

"Yes, ma'am..." Sonia smiled bashfully and innocently. She then cleared her throat to begin the lesson.

The students paid very close attention to the lesson and held out their wands to attempt to try their magic. The students did well, except for one, Sonia.

"Guess I'm a little rusty..." Sonia chuckled nervously.

"No, no, no," the teacher shook her head with a smile. "Like so..." she then used her own wand and accidentally zapped one of the desks and made it hover. "Oh, dear."

Soon another desk joined it and where this caused for the students to giggle.

The teacher waved her wand once and made the desks lower back to the ground. "Oh, now, um, Cassandra? Blue birds?"

Cassandra smiled smugly and waved her wand and made two blue birds appear who were alive and flying which wowed over most of the students.

"Cherry?" the teacher looked to the nonwitch.

Cherry gulped, she waved her wand and made a single raven appear, much to her relief, at least it was a bird.

"Close enough..." the teacher said to her. "Sabrina?"

Sabrina was more nervous, she waved her wand and accidentally made a fish with flapping fins appear.

"Oh, my..." Sonia said.

"Right idea, wrong species." the teacher soothed.

"Lemme try again," Sabrina said, waving her wand and made more flying fish appear and they all flew all over the classroom. "NOOOO!"

"Will you lose the fish!?" Cassandra demanded as the fish grouped together around the students and she was very annoyed by their presence.

Sonia knew that this was going to possibly go out of control so she began to close her eyes and concentrate and let her magic flow. Luckily for her, all of the fish were changed into blue birds.

"Thank you, Sonia." the teacher told her.

Sonia smiled fondly.

"Give me one more chance!" Sabrina begged. "I can do it, you'll see!"

"Very well, dear..." the teacher sighed, but gave a small smile.

Sabrina tried one last time, and made a fried chicken on a stick appear and this caused for the blue birds and raven to fly out the window.

"Oh, well, that's different, Sabrina," the teacher commented. "Maybe a little too different..."

Sabrina opened her desk and saw Salem was eating a chicken drumstick instead of hiding in her room like he promised. She even heard some eating in the desk behind her. Patch was eating as well. Sonia rolled her eyes at the Dalmatian puppy, but reminded him to be quiet. Luckily, Sonia or Sabrina didn't get into any trouble for having their pets as no one seemed to notice them.

 _'Okay, just gotta stay quiet for the rest of the class.'_ Patch thought to himself.

Salem slurped the chicken and burped slightly.

Sabrina covered this up by coughing and smiled nervously. "Sorry... Frog in the throat..."

Suddenly, the bell rang.

Sabrina breathed in relief. "Saved by the bell."

"You're telling me." Sonia sighed.

* * *

They were now in a different classroom which seemed darker.

The witch teacher was zapping with her pointer finger and making books appear on her students' desks. "Spell of Energy, Spell of Wisdom, Spell of Transmogrification."

"Spell it?" Cherry mumbled under her breath. "I can't even _say_ it!"

"Quiet, or else the teacher will want one of us to recite the spell." Sabrina whispered to her.

"Sabrina!" the teacher called upon her.

Sabrina looked alert and frightened.

"Spell of Courage." the teacher then demanded.

"Uhh..." Sabrina stuttered. "Umm... Q-Quantum... Umm..."

"Bree?" the teacher looked to another student who had short shoulder length hair and wore earrings.

"Quantum, umm..." the girl seemed to have issues as well. "Indignitoad, oh... Oh... Umm..."

"Nicole." the teacher called upon the girl with short black hair from earlier.

"Quanto-Indignatious, determine maritoral, on okay, honorary." the girl gave her reply.

"Hm, very good child." the teacher approved of her answer.

"Wow." Sonia smiled.

"What a show-off." Bree scoffed.

Cassandra nodded in agreement.

* * *

They were now in another class and the teacher was writing on the board and giving a lecture about transmogrification.

"The spell of transporting one place to another," the teacher told her students. "Cassandra, demonstrate! Up and across!"

Cassandra put her hands up and she floated in the air and flew all across the classroom.

 _'Cool.'_ Sonia thought to herself.

"Good work, dear." the teacher praised.

"Naturally..." Cassandra smiled smugly.

"Brittney!" the teacher called on the girl with pom-pom hair who sat next to the brunette diva of school. "Full Circle!"

Brittney concentrated and she was in the air half-way. "Hey, I'm-" she smiled before she suddenly fell on top of Sabrina by accident.

Bree laughed at that.

"Eh, it's a start..." the teacher shrugged it off.

"Sorry, Sabrina." Brittney whispered.

"It's okay, you'll get it next time." Sabrina whispered back.

"Yeah." Sonia whispered, adding herself in.

"That was so totally embarrassing!" Brittney covered her eyes, at least she seemed nice.

"Is that whispering I hear!?" the teacher sounded angry now. "Sabrina! Up, around, and across!"

Sonia helped Brittney backed into her desk and gave a supportive smile to the blonde girl.

"Here goes nothing..." Sabrina said to herself, before trying her hardest, but she couldn't lift herself up in the air.

"Uh-Oh." Sonia whispered.

"What's her problem?" Bree scoffed.

"I dunno, maybe she's not all the witch she could be." Cassandra glared to Sabrina.

Sabrina kept trying, but only struggled.

The teacher did not like this one bit. "Let us _all_ remember, this is a Witch Academy, and we are all here to learn."

Sabrina just felt down in the dumps as she was unable to levitate herself.

"Don't worry," Brittney looked back to Sabrina. "We'll both get it."

Sabrina smiled at her, happy to know that she had possibly made a friend with her.


	10. Chapter 10

It took a while, but there was finally a break after classes. Cherry sighed as she touched the opal gem of her grandmother's necklace.

"This school is more intense than I thought." Sonia sighed.

"I wanna be alone for a little while..." Sabrina was the most ill feeling about the school, so she went to her room without another word.

Sonia and Cherry frowned, a little worried, but they respected Sabrina's wishes. Cherry looked at her necklace and looked out the nearest window they were passing and stared out at the dark skies of the Netherworld as she thought more and more about her grandmother.

"I promise you will be able to meet her." Sonia said.

"I certainly hope so..." Cherry sighed sadly, she then took out a Christmas photograph that was of her in her grandmother's arms on Christmas morning with Cherry's brother in the corner, opening presents.

"I miss Aunt Delilah too." Sonia sympathized.

"I thought she died?" Cherry glanced.

"I thought so too, but she isn't." Sonia smiled.

Cherry sighed shakily. "I wonder what she's doing right now."

"I don't know, but whatever she's doing, I hope it's trying to find a way back home." Sonia said.

"I guess we can only hope..." Cherry walked further away, looking extremely miserable, even more than usual.

"Yeah, I guess." Sonia said before her eyes glowed as she began to have a vision. She held her head, even as a transformed girl she had visions.

The students passed her, ignoring her for right now and didn't seem to notice a vision coming up for her. Her head stopped hurting as she was now seeing the vision. All was black until a bright light came up, inside her mind, she was Atticus again and wondering what was going on.

* * *

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"Aha! I knew there was something different about you!"_ Ms. Hag said evilly.

 _"What...?"_ Atticus looked around. _"What do you-"_ he then realized he was back to his normal gender. _"No! I-I can explain!"_

 _"I don't want to hear it, you shall be turned into a disgusting, slimy toad!"_ Ms. Hag told him. _"No, worse, you shall be turned into a timberwolf!"_

 _"No, no, please no."_ Atticus begged.

* * *

"No!" Sonia screamed, waking up in a bed, panting.

Patch was looking at the time and then looked to Sonia. "Bad dream?"

"Bad vision." Sonia corrected. She then saw she was in her bedroom.

"How did I get in here?" Sonia asked.

"I carried you in here." Sabrina said.

"Sabrina!" Sonia gasped in surprise. "Um... Hey, Sabrina... What are you doing here?"

"You passed out in the hallway." Sabrina explained.

"I did?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, you were just staring off into space and then you fell on the floor..." Sabrina said, then folded her arms with a smirk. "Atticus..."

"So, you now you know..." Sonia chuckled sheepishly.

"Uh-huh, a certain cursed warlock and Dalmatian puppy told me." Sabrina said, picking up Salem and then Patch.

"Sorry about that 'Sandra'..." Salem said.

"Sonia." the new girl corrected.

"Like it matters now..." Salem smirked.

"Cut that out or I'll call Zelda!" Sabrina threatened.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop." Salem said. "So, what did you see in your vision?"

"Ms. Hag found out that I'm really a boy..." Sonia explained. "She was gonna turn me into a toad or a wolf."

"Then what?" Patch asked.

"That's it." Sonia said.

"That's it?" Salem scoffed. "That doesn't sound so scary!"

"Oh, wait, it wasn't a wolf, she was going to turn me into a timberwolf." Sonia said.

" **A TIMBERWOLF?!** Whoa, now that's really scary." Salem shuddered.

"Scared me half to death..." Sonia breathed shakily. "I can't let that vision come true..."

"Drell might put you with the other frogs..." Sabrina said.

"Other frogs?" Sonia asked.

"He has this tank where he keeps mortals who had been turned into frogs," Sabrina explained. "He brings them to Cupid. When a witch kisses a mortal for the first time, the mortal turns into a frog."

"Well, then let's hope I don't get turned into a toad." Sonia said.

"I hope you don't..." Sabrina said. "Why are you here anyway, Atticus?"

Sonia transformed herself back to Atticus since they had privacy and he felt weird being a girl in secret now that he was busted. He told her everything, but went back to the adventure he and Cherry had with Mystery Inc way back in Oakhaven, revealing that Thorn from the Hex Girls was a cousin of his who was 1/16th Wiccan on her mother's side and he found out that Thorn's mother was his father's sister who disappeared out of the family picture mysteriously.

* * *

"And that's one of the reasons why I'm here, maybe they might have something that can tell me where she is that and I just wanna make sure you two stay out of trouble." Atticus said.

"I see..." Sabrina smiled at Atticus's determination, she always admired that about him. "Has Cherry had any luck finding her grandmother?"

"She actually has to start the search after we graduate," Atticus explained. "So, I'm gonna try my best to help her get through so she can graduate with us, and then we're gonna find my aunt and her grandmother."

"Good luck with that, we got a Wiccan, a half-witch, and a non-blood witch to worry about!" Salem teased.

"You know, Salem, this isn't easy," Sabrina glared at him with her hands on her hips. "I don't need you giving me anymore grief!" she then unknowingly zapped a pillow which made it hover in the air and smash Salem in the face, making him cough on the feathers.

"Sabrina, you just used magic." Atticus gasped with a smile.

"Yeah? I did?" Sabrina just noticed and she smiled. "I did!"

Salem hugged her. "My widdle baby's all gwown up..."

Sabrina looked at the time. "I gotta go, can't be late for Cauldron Class, you gonna be okay, Atticus?"

"Yeah." Atticus said before using his magic to change back into Sonia.

"We gotta go," Sabrina said, then turned to the animals. "Do _not_ leave this room."

"Sure, if you need us, we'll be in here, starving." Salem put a paw to his head in dismay.

Sonia and Sabrina uses their magic to make two plates appear with one of them having a steak and the other having a fish and not a big one at that.

Salem picked up the fish and felt pathetic. "Beggars can't be choosers..." he then used the blanket as a napkin to he could eat the fish.

Patch glanced at Salem and ate the steak with no complaints.


	11. Chapter 11

Sabrina opened the door and came in with Sonia as class had not started yet, but the girls were at their bubbling vats.

 _'Okay, just stay calm and don't let that vision get to you.'_ Sonia thought to herself.

* * *

The short-haired girl known as Nicole was reading a book to pass the time until class would start and Cherry was telling her what the story was about which seemed to interest both of them.

Sabrina decided to go up to her. "Hi!"

Nicole looked back with a pleasant smile. "Hi."

"Sabrina, Sonia, over here!" Brittney called as she stood with Bree and Cassandra.

Cherry walked over to Nicole, not wanting to leave her side.

'Please forgive me, Cherry.' Sonia thought to herself with a frown.

Sabrina was just surprised and felt special that the popular clique wanted anything to do with her, so she joined the mean girl trio. Nicole was not happy about that.

"Sabrina's not so bad once you get to know her." Sonia said.

"I guess..." Nicole mumbled.

"It'll be okay..." Cherry said before glaring to Sabrina for ditching them like that.

* * *

The teacher came in who dressed like a doctor and surprisingly, he was actually a warlock and was listing ingredients which made a chemical rise up and pour into the cauldron that Sabrina was standing next to. "What are the next ingredients?" he then asked the students to quiz them on what they knew. "Nicole?"

"Bookworm's gonna know." Brittney whispered nastily.

'I'd like to use a spell on them right now.' Sonia thought to herself while glaring at the mean girls.

Nicole listed the ingredients, getting them all right, and pleasing the teacher.

"And?" the teacher asked for just one more.

"Um.. Mantis leg?" Nicole guessed.

"W-What was that?" the teacher got nervous. "You didn't say 'Mantis Leg', did you?"

"That's what I heard, why?" Sonia asked. "Is that a bad thing?"

"That's why!" Cherry pointed to the cauldron as it bubbled violently.

The vat popped and shined lights.

Sabrina rushed over. "Nicole, watch out!" she then pulled the girl to safety.

However, the contents inside of the cauldron were splashing and drenching all of the students. It was even going out the window.

* * *

"You could do a better job ironing that blouse, my dear," Ms. Hag told a student. "In the Academy, everyone is to look her best, always." she then said with a rather evil smile before getting splattered in the goo.

This caused for the student to giggle at her misfortune, but not for long as she was then splattered by the same goo.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say," Ms. Hag said coldly calm at first before screaming at the top of her lungs. " **SABRINA!** "

Sonia, Cherry, and Sabrina then looked to each other nervously as they heard that.


	12. Chapter 12

Hilda and Zelda were at home, watching a movie.

"Oh, I wonder what she's doing right this minute..." Zelda sighed about their niece.

"Oh, I'm sure that she's doing just fine." Hilda said.

Zelda sighed, still thinking about Sabrina.

"Zelly, do you think I should give Drell a chance?" Hilda asked sadly. "H-H-He really hurt me when he left me hundreds of years ago."

"Yes, you should, besides like he said, it was because of a meeting that he never showed up at the altar." Zelda said.

"How do I know he wasn't lying?" Hilda pouted.

Zelda took a deep breath, she didn't like Drell either, but she didn't want to upset her baby sister. "Because he wouldn't lie to you... Yes, he hurt you, but that was an accident... I don't like him, nobody does, but I think you should give him a chance... He seemed really sorry at the coffee shop earlier."

"You really think so?" Hilda smiled.

"I'm sure..." Zelda smiled back.

Hilda sniffled and gave her a hug before letting go. "Zelly, I know we have a movie date now, but-"

Zelda gave an apologetic smile. "Go see him... Pop by for about five minutes and then in like a few days or a week, go on a date to see if you both still have that spark you used to."

Hilda was so happy her sister was being mature about this and decided to visit the other realm, going through their linen closet.

Zelda actually prayed against the romance between them since she didn't like Drell.

* * *

Hilda shut the door which made lightning strike once she got to the realm and she was on her way to Limbo, looking around as she was there, then saw Drell's assistant/best friend. "I-I-Is Drell home, Skippy?"

"Drell! Your girlfriend is here to see you!" Skippy called out.

Hilda flinched at that. "Thank you... Are you drunk..?"

Skippy smirked, taking out a bottle with fizzy pink liquid and giggled.

"Send her in!" Drell called between grunts.

Skippy nodded to Hilda and let her go through the door, going under the limbo stick.

* * *

"Twenty-six... Twenty-seven..." Drell grunted as he lifted a bar bell up and down.

"Hello, Drell..." Hilda came in.

Drell saw her, then continued. "958... 959..."

"Um, is this a bad time?" Hilda asked.

"No, no, you're fine..." Drell said, trying not to sound obsessed with her and he threw down the bar bell which nearly left a dent in the floor. "So, how's the Witch Academy treating Sabrina? They hanging her up like dirty laundry yet?" he then joked at the last bit with a laugh.

Hilda frowned. "No, I just wanted to say that I'll give you a second chance."

"Really?!" Drell asked eagerly, then cleared his throat and returned his neglectful facade. "I mean, really? Well... That's fine..."

"But we're going to take things slow." Hilda said.

"Um, how slow are we talking here?" Drell asked.

"If you have any meetings scheduled for me, reschedule," Hilda explained. "I want a few days to a week to myself and if I've made up my mind, I'll go out with you... We can do whatever you want, I Just don't want to see you until then."

"Aw, Hilda..." Drell pouted like a whiny and needy child.

"It's that or nothing, Drell." Hilda said.

"Oooohhh!" a voice said.

Hilda looked around, curiously.

"Penelope Batsworth, are you eavesdropping?" Drell asked after a long-suffering sigh.

"Uhh... You'll never take me alive!" Penelope's voice said.

"Come out here or else I'll give you a painfully humiliating punishment right here in front of Hilda!" Drell threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Penelope gasped.

"Oh, I would." Drell smirked.

"Fine." Penelope pouted. She then appeared right next to them in her pajamas.

"That was very bad, Penelope," Hilda scolded like a surrogate mother. "Now apologize to your father."

Penelope scoffed. "Sorry..." she said, not meaning it.

"That's close." Drell said.

"Can I go now?" Penelope folded her arms. "Eavesdropping's no fun when you get caught."

"She is so your daughter..." Hilda smirked to Drell.

"Yeah, she is, but it would be nice to have another male around here, you know a younger one even for a little while or from time to time," Drell said. "Like that Atticus kid."

"What're you saying?" Hilda folded her arms with a small smirk.

Penelope rolled her eyes and groaned as she was stuck there. "This is the most boring adult conversation EVER!"

"Oh, go babysit your Uncle Skippy!" Drell shoved her out the door into Limbo.

Penelope yelped and fell as Skippy was gulping down his drink.

"What I'm saying is I like the kid, he's like a son I never had." Drell said.

"Aww... You have feelings..." Skippy leaned in.

Drell glared and snapped his fingers. Skippy tried to talk again, but was unable to, he then coughed and a frog slid out of his throat and appeared in the palm of his hand. He then frowned deeply and went back to Limbo to look after Penelope.

"I'm sure Atticus would appreciate that." Hilda said to Drell.

"Thanks, you know what, I think we should give him a call." Drell said.

"We?" Hilda stepped back. "Um... You can call him... I-I should see Zelda..."

"Let her wait..." Drell breathed on her ear, then leaned in to kiss her.

"I should go now..." Hilda got out of his way. "She's probably worried about me..."

Drell snapped his fingers and locked the door when her head was turned and he smirked, folding his arms as he trapped her with him.

Hilda tried to jiggle the door open. "That's weird, I can't open the door..."

"Yes... How unusual..." Drell smirked.

"We're not waiting, are we?" Hilda smirked.

"Mm-mm..." Drell shook his head, still smirking.

"You were always the sly one..." Hilda said as she came back in.

Drell laughed and went to get his crystal ball. "Call Atticus Fudo." he then said to the crystal ball.

 ** _'Do I have to?'_ ** the crystal ball asked.

"Call Atticus Fudo or I'll RIP OUT your electronic brain!" Drell threatened.

 _ **'Calling Atticus Fudo...'**_ the crystal ball replied.

"That's what I thought." Drell smirked.

 ** _'Please don't destroy me...'_ ** the crystal ball sounded fearful.

* * *

 ** _Back at the Witch Academy..._**

The cauldron was still rumbling and spewing out goo.

"Get your wand!" Cherry told Nicole.

"I don't have it..." Nicole pouted.

Cherry and Sabrina took out their wands and waved them, which made the eruptions stop instantly.

"Very good," the teacher praised, then paused to think of their names. "Uhh..."

Cherry and Sabrina then gave their names.

"I could've done it myself." Nicole folded her arms, sounding hurt.

"They were only trying to help." Sonia told her.

"I don't need anyone's help!" Nicole turned her back on them.

Sabrina then walked away and came to Bree, Cassandra, and Brittney.

"Could she be any more evil?" Brittney mocked Nicole.

Sabrina looked to Nicole.

 _'She's not making this easy for Sabrina to try and be her friend. Could this day get any worse?'_ Sonia thought to herself.

After getting cleaned up, the girls left the classroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Cherry wanted to call her parents, but she saw that the crystal ball was already ringing, and she answered it, recoiling in horror once she saw Drell. " **OH, MY GOD, IT'S A VICIOUS BEAST!** No, wait, it's only worse..."

 ** _"Cherry, did you know I can make bad things happen to you at school just as well as you right in front of me?"_** Drell slit his eyes.

"Erm... Hello, Drell, you look well, have you been working out...?" Cherry smiled nervously. "Why, you look old enough to be my father!"

 ** _"Cherry, where's Atticus? He's not in trouble, I just need to speak with him."_** Drell said.

"Uhh, I'm in the Witch's Academy, and Atticus is not a witch girl, he is a Wicca male, why would he be here?" Cherry shrugged innocently.

 ** _"He's there as a girl, isn't he?"_** Drell asked with a smirk.

"I dunno..." Cherry looked away.

 **"Cherry..."** Drell folded his arms.

Cherry slowly shut her eyes and admitted it. "Yes, Atticus turned himself into a girl."

* * *

"Excuse me a sec..." Drell got up off his couch, leaving Hilda there, he then walked out the door after unlocking it, shut it behind him and laughed out loud, then came back with a serene smile and sat back down, letting it all out. "Okay, bring Atticus to me."

* * *

"I don't know where he is right now..." Cherry admitted. "He's probably-"

 ** _"Behind you."_** Drell said.

Cherry looked up to see 'Sonia' as more girls passed. "Come on, Sonia..." she called, playing along. "Your Uncle Drell wants to talk to ya!"

Drell pulled a face.

"Oh, yeah, thank you for reminding me!" Sonia smiled nervously and helped her out of the seat, keeping up the charade until the hallways would be empty for at least a little while. "Thank you, Cherry, hi, Uncle Drell, it's great to see you again!"

 ** _"How's my favorite niece doing?"_** Drell asked with a forced smile.

"Doing great." Sonia said with a forced smile before taking both Cherry and the crystal ball to her room.

* * *

"Oh, it's so great to hear your voice, I feel like we haven't talked in oh-so-" Drell said, then saw they were alone and focused back on business. "CHERRY! **LOCK THE DOOR!** "

Cherry rushed to the door, shut it, and locked it.

"I just love that girl's fear..." Drell cackled.

"How soon until you retire?" Cherry retorted.

"Cherry, save the retorting for later," Sonia said before looking at the crystal ball. "So, what's up, Drell? And why the sudden call?"

"Please..." Drell added, then cleared his throat. "Weellll..."

Hilda leaned in. "Hey, kids!" she waved.

"Hilda, what're you doing with Drell?" Cherry asked. "I thought you hated his guts and you'd rather be burned at the stake then be caught dead with him!"

"Well, I decided to give him a second chance..." Hilda said.

"Anyway, this is about my darling little Penelope..." Drell then said.

"Is she okay?" Sonia asked.

Drell narrowed his eyes. "Be a boy again, I can't take you seriously that way."

Sonia turned back into Atticus and repeated his question.

"First, she's alright and second, she needs someone to be her brother, so then she can stay out of trouble and not eavesdrop." Drell said.

"And you trust me to do that?" Atticus asked, sounding a little touched.

"You are rather responsible for your age," Drell smiled in admiration. "I used to have Skippy watch Penelope whenever I had to do important business or go into meetings, but... Skippy needs time to himself, so if possible, I'd like you to fill the position."

"Wow, what an honor..." Atticus felt blessed.

Cherry lightly clapped. "Okay, why am I involved in this if you wanna talk to Atticus?"

"I don't know, you were the one that had the closest crystal ball to him." Drell shrugged.

"Wow, this was totally pointless..." Cherry mumbled with her bitter sarcasm.

"Penelope doesn't cause a lot of trouble, does she?" Atticus asked.

"She takes a lot after me when I was that age..." Drell smiled nervously. "Let's just say I was a bit of a handful..."

* * *

 ** _*Centuries ago...*_**

Young Drell was walking with his parents who warned him to stick with the tour group as they were touring the city of Atlantis. "Hmm... I wonder what this plug does?" he looked down to a random plug, he then grabbed it and pulled it, making it pop.

The citizens screamed as they then flooded underwater instantly.

"DRELL?!" His Parents yelled.

Drell looked nervous and pointed to Skippy as he was with his own parents. "He did it."

Skippy pointed to himself shyly and quietly.

* * *

 ** _*Present Day*_**

"You flooded Atlantis!?" Cherry and Atticus gasped.

"No, it was Skippy, weren't you watching my flashback?" Drell folded his arms.

"Drell!" Atticus Cherry and Hilda glared.

"Okay, okay, fine, I flooded Atlantis, but come on! I was just a little kid!" Drell defended.

"What else did you do wrong?" Cherry asked.

Drell pressed his lips together. "You ever hear of the Bubonic Plague?"

Cherry and Atticus nodded.

"He told his mother that he wanted it for his sixteenth birthday party." Hilda explained.

"I thought it was a band!" Drell defended again. "I didn't know it'd wipe out half of Europe!"

"Yikes." Atticus said.

"Anyway, while you will be like her brother, you'll have to get stronger to keep her safe, there might be others out there that are much stronger than you." Drell said.

"Stronger than me?" Atticus asked.

"Stronger than him?" Cherry added.

Both looked to each other and cracked up laughing and holding each other as they laughed out loud.

Drell snapped his fingers and zipped both their lips. "I'm serious."

"Oh..." Atticus muffled.

"And for you to get stronger and to possibly also grow some muscles, you'll have to be with me in my gym." Drell said before snapping his fingers again, unzipping their lips.

Attiucs looked at his muscles and shrugged. "Fair enough..."

"We know you're very strong, Atticus, but Drell's right." Hilda agreed with her ex.

Cherry curled her finger in her hair boredily.

"You can come over after, um, whatever it is you're doing there." Drell said.

"Yes, sir..." Atticus said respectively.

"Also, I'll need someone to help me how to behave in the mortal realm." Drell said.

"It's a big, defenseless realm!" Cherry said frantically. "Who's going to control you?"

'Why, you will." Hilda said. "I better go see Zelly, remember our deal, Drell." she said before leaving.

"Very funny, Hilda," Cherry chuckled nervously, then saw the witch woman left. "Y-You're not joking!"

"Nope, she isn't." Drell smirked.

"Very well, Drell, we accept." Atticus said.

"Good, I'll tell the good news." Drell nodded to that.

"NOW WAIT JUST A DARN MINUTE!" Cherry was about to protest.

But her protest was denied as Drell's image vanished from the crystal ball.

"Ughhhh..." Cherry groaned and flopped back against the bed. "I wanna punish that man so badly!"

Atticus turned back into Sonia so she could return the crystal ball and carefully put it on the stand so it wouldn't get loose or fall.

"Listen, I understand the guy can make your days not so great, but come on, he is a great guy, I can just tell." Sonia smiled.

"He's a butt head!" Cherry argued. "I swear, if he weren't Head of the Witch's Council, I'd-" she then snarled, taking out her teddy bear and ripped its head off, snarling.

"Let's just hope he didn't see you or hear you say that from his cauldron." Sonia said.

"Oh, please, he's just thinking about drooling all over Hilda right now..." Cherry rolled her eyes before she got up and decided to contact her parents on the crystal ball now.

"Whatever, anyways, I better get going." Sonia said.

"See ya..." Cherry sighed.

* * *

Michelle answered. " ** _Hey, sweetie... Oh, you look unhappy, did something happen today?"_**

"Long story..." Cherry fluttered her lips. "What's going on at home?"

 ** _"Oh, nothing much, your father was just trying to cook again."_** Michelle giggled.

"He only makes those potatoes whenever you're not home..." Cherry smirked, folding her arms.

 ** _"Yay, you smiled, I'm off the hook!"_ ** Michelle quietly cheered with a ruckus laugh then.

Cherry rolled her eyes at her mother, but then smiled halfway. "This place is nice and all, but... I miss home..." she put her hand up to the glass.

 **"We miss you too, sweetie."** Michelle frowned.

Bud came up to the side. ** _"Hey, Cherry, you don't look as doomy and gloomy as before..."_**

Cherry rolled her eyes and groaned.

 ** _"Nice going."_** Michelle whispered sharply to her husband.

 ** _"Sorry."_** Bud said sheepishly.

"I don't think I'm ever going to fit in around here..." Cherry sighed. "I think I should just come home..."

 **"You can't quit, Cherry Girl,"** Bud added. **_"We're Butlers and Butlers don't quit."_**

Cherry groaned in misery.

 ** _"Your father's right."_** Michelle said.

"Moooothheerr..." Cherry pouted.

 ** _"Don't beat yourself up, the first day is always tough, but you can do it..."_ ** Bud comforted. **_"Here, listen to your music, take a shower before you go to bed and get some sleep early, it might make you feel better."_**

"Thanks, Daddy." Cherry said softly.

 _ **"Oh, I wish we could hug you right now, besides, we know you can do this..."**_ Michelle soothed. **_"We'll talk to you tomorrow... Bye!"_**

Bud waved. The crystal ball gave out and now Cherry could just see her gloomy reflection and she looked like she was going to cry. Sonia sighed, knowing exactly how she felt she was beginning to miss her family too.


	14. Chapter 14

Things did eventually got better, but not overly so. Sabrina, Sonia, and Cherry were slowly and surely getting the hang of their magic. They still had hiccups in certain classes, but they improved a lot better than they did on the first day. Sabrina gave Salem fish and Sonia gave Patch steaks to keep them occupied about sneaking onto this new school experience. They had learned the first principle and in the weeks and months to come, they would learn the other principles. Unfortunately, Sonia's vision kept on haunting her.

Cherry was taking a nap after classes to keep her mind off her depression, but she groaned as she tossed and turned as she had nightmares about quitting the academy and just going back home. And where those didn't help at all in their situation. The struggles were just very painful for all three of them. Sonia and Cherry decided to come visit Sabrina in her room with Patch and Salem. Sabrina was moping about both homesickness and about what the other girls will think of her as a half-witch.

"Sabrina!" a female voice called.

"Brittney!" Sabrina panicked about the cat and Dalmatian. "She'll see you! What will she think!? Quick, both of you hide!"

"Where are we suppose to hide them?!" Sonia asked, panicking as well.

"Uhhh..." Patch stammered.

Cherry hid Patch under the bed while Salem froze right in place.

"Sabrina?" Brittney came in the door. "Oh, hi, Cherry and Sonia. Ooh, a stuffed kitty..." she came over to Salem and picked him up. "He's so old and worn! You must've had him for like ever!"

"Uh, yeah, sure, let's go with that." Sabrina smiled nervously.

"Huh?" Brittney said, confused once she saw something under Sabrina's bed and saw that it was Patch, thinking he was another stuffed animal.

Sonia and Sabrina merely smiled nervously.

Brittney put Salem down and then hugged Patch. "Oh, this one feels almost new."

"That one's Sonia's, right, Sonia?" Sabrina grinned nervously.

"Oh, yeah, uh, my dad got it for me as a good luck gift." Sonia made up.

"So, what's doin', Brit?" Cherry asked.

"I just wanted to invite you guys to come to Cassandra's room," Brittney explained. "She's having a slumber party. Wanna come?"

"We'd love to come, right girls?" Sonia asked Cherry and Sabrina.

"Us?" Sabrina was shocked.

"Are you sure?" Cherry added.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Brittney confirmed.

"Yeah, okay, I'd love to!" Sabrina agreed.

"I haven't been to a slumber party in ages..." Cherry hummed, then shrugged. "Eh, I guess that'll be okay."

"It would be fun to be at a slumber party." Sonia smiled.

"Yeah..." Sabrina smiled in excitement.

Cherry just wondered how 'Sonia' would handle this slumber party since she was really a boy. After the door shut, it was just Salem and Patch.

"I was never like that when I was a teenager." Salem scoffed.

"Well, times have changed during the years." Patch said.

"Yeah... Things _were_ different 400 years ago..." Salem admitted that he had a point.

* * *

Sonia, Cherry, and Sabrina followed Brittney to Cassandra's room. Cassandra had double doors and Brittney allowed Cherry, Sabrina, and Sonia to go in first. There was a large bed that looked big enough for two people and Cassandra was up in the air with Bree.

 _'Uh-Oh, this could be a problem._ ' Sonia thought to herself.

Bree used her magic to apply nail polish and brush her hair while Cassandra allowed a ribbon to tie up into a neat bow on the top of her head, she then used her pointer finger to put in CD's in a stereo.

"Oh, girls," Cassandra smiled at her new guests. "Come in."

"At least we don't have to try to fly up there," Sonia whispered to Cherry. "I hope."

Brittney flew up to join the popular girls. "Hey, guys, come on up and try my sparkle braids!"

"Oh, yeah, hey, I just washed my hair and I can't do a thing with it..." Sabrina smiled nervously.

"Oh, come on up here!" Brittney encouraged. "Look at you, walking around like a half-witch!"

The three in the air then laughed at that joke. Cherry cringed, that was a bit harsh.

"Um, well, it's just that she's, uh, still getting over that broomstick incident." Sonia said nervously.

"I'm a little stiff that's all..." Sabrina said with a forced smile.

"Oh, that was too funny." Brittney giggled.

"Yeah, hysterical, we'll stay down here where it's soft." Cherry added.

"Yeah." Sonia said before noticing the marking she had on the palm of her right hand. 'Where did that come from?' she then thought to herself, never really noticing that before.

"We saw you guys talking to that girl in Cauldron Class," Bree floated down. "Is she weird or what?"

"So unfriendly!" Brittney added.

"There's something bogus about her for sure..." Bree scoffed.

"I don't know, girls, I think she's just having a hard time making friends." Sonia said after putting her hand behind her back.

"She's no fun though, unlike 'Brina." Brittney said, she then conjured up a hairdryer and started to do Sabrina's hair.

"Um, girls, I know this is out of no where, but what does it mean when a Wiccan has a double star symbol on her right hand palm?" Sonia asked.

"That means she's part human, part wiccan, and part Equestrian." Bree said.

Cassandra looked through a book as Bree and Brittney accompanied Cherry, Sabrina, and Sonia.

"I've only heard of them," Brittney spoke up. "I never actually met one... Like half-witches."

Sabrina hid a flinch at the mention of half-witches.

"Um, what about if a mortal is adopted into a witch family?" Cherry asked then.

"Then she would have to be really lucky to have magic powers." Cassandra said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Cherry shrugged. "What're you looking at?"

"Check this out," Cassandra floated down to the floor with her open book. "Chapter 13: Love Potions."

Bree and Brittney laughed.

"Whoa, look here," Cassandra smirked. "'How to make your fairy tale come true'. Should we mix up a batch of that for Nicole?"

"Does that potion really make fairy tales come true?" Sonia asked.

"Can you imagine Nicole dancing at a ball with a prince?" Bree mocked.

Brittney laughed as she hopped in the air. "Skating like a princess in a frozen wonderland!"

"Swimming through the sea like a mermaid..." Bree added as she flew up and swam around in the air.

The three mean girls continued to laugh at Nicole's expense.

"I'm suddenly regretting on accepting the invitation to this slumber party." Sonia whispered.

Sabrina took the book and turned to a page that had a potion that could help gain full witch powers.

"Now that's what the weirdo needs!" Brittney noticed that.

"Yeah... Right..." Sabrina laughed nervously, but started to regret this as well.

"What's so wrong with half-witches anyway?" Sonia asked.

"Because they aren't real witches," Cassandra said. "I mean, what loser witch or warlock would wanna hook up with a mortal anyway?"

Sabrina flinched, that really, really, really hurt.

"Don't you have something to say, Sabrina?" Cherry asked.

"I, uh, I don't feel well, I think I'll go to my room..." Sabrina stood up and walked away.

"Are you sure?" Sonia asked, already knowing why Sabrina wanted to leave.

"I-I'm sure..." Sabrina said as she left. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Cassandra, Bree, and Brittney looked to each other and then merely shrugged.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna go to my room too." Sonia said.

"Yeah..." Cherry agreed.

With that, they all left, making Brittney, Bree, and Cassandra look to each other.

Cassandra scoffed. "What's their problem?"

"Don't know." Bree shrugged.


	15. Chapter 15

Cherry went to her room, she let Sonia and Patch come in. Once they were alone, Sonia turned back into Atticus. Cherry was looking at a very old photo album that showed photos of her mother as a child and there were photographs of her grandparents. She got very emotional at one photograph of her grandmother holding Michelle in her arms when she got adopted as a newborn baby.

"I promise you, you will meet her." Atticus assured her.

"I hope you're right..." Cherry removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"Who's the baby?" Patch asked at one photograph of an adult woman with curly red hair holding a baby wrapped in a blanket.

"That's my mom," Cherry explained. "After she was born, the hospital kept her while her birth mother left until Grandma and Grandpa came to adopt her."

"She looks so cute as a baby." Patch smiled.

"Yeah..." Cherry sighed, she then flipped through more pages, she found pictures of a little girl with dirty red hair who looked quite dirty herself and looked like she was looking for food in a trash can.

"Is that your grandmother?" Atticus asked.

"Yes..." Cherry said. "Her own mother didn't even want her and no one knows who her father even was."

"Why?" Patch asked.

"No one knows..." Cherry pouted.

"Oh, dear..." Patch frowned.

"Grandma..." Cherry whispered with tears in her eyes. "I miss you..."

"I think we should give some time alone." Atticus whispered to patch.

Patch nodded and left with Atticus. Cherry hugged the album as she was emotional again. Atticus then went with Patch into his room, he then realized he was still a boy, so he quickly turned into a girl in case anyone was out in the hallways, going back the rest of the way as a girl until he got to the door ans turned into a boy again and he shut the door and locked it behind him.

Ms. Hag came out from a hallway corner and looked curious. "Hmm..."

* * *

The next day, the students were at the cauldrons, the teacher flew by on a broomstick and graded them one-by-one. Sonia began to look over her book to find out what potion she should make. Nicole looked in a book as well and set it down once she decided on a potion.

Sabrina looked over her shoulder and saw what potion it was. "'Potion to gain full witch powers'..." she then smiled, knowing now she could gain a friendship with Nicole once she found out that she was a half-mortal too and had never met another one and used the same potion.

Cherry panted from the steam as she took ingredients by her hand and added them into her cauldron. Sonia continued to look until she found a potion that could help anyone find something they most desired.

Sabrina's cauldron turned deep pink and bubbled violently. "Uh-Oh, something's wrong!"

"You need quicksand rep," Nicole whispered with a small smile. "Ix-nay on the and-say..." she then summoned a jar with the ingredient that Sabrina needed and even gave a helping hand.

The jar floated over and poured into Sabrina's cauldron and the concoction simmered down.

"It's all right now." Nicole smiled gently.

"Thanks." Sabrina smiled.

The teacher approved of this as he made his round.

Nicole came to Sabrina's side and turned the page for her. "They always have the antidote on the next page."

Sabrina felt like she made a true friend now and decided to give Nicole a second chance.

"'Brina, hurry!" Brittney rushed over. "We'll be late for lunch! They're having spider smoothies today!"

"Spider smoothies?" Sonia winced out of disgust.

Cherry shivered due to her arachnophobia.

Sabrina looked to Nicole, she felt a real connection, but looked to the mean girls of the academy. "Okay!"

"Then let's go." Cassandra led with an evil smile.

They even grabbed Sonia and Cherry to include them as well. Nicole was alone with her book right now. She smiled to Sabrina, but also looked sadly curious.

 _'I wish that these three could possibly be able to care about more than just if someone's a witch or warlock or not.'_ Sonia thought to herself.

* * *

The girls came into the hallways as it was so far a passing period and there were many students walking or talking with each other.

"I can't believe that Nicole girl was talking to you again." Brittney said to Sabrina.

"Was it too creepy?" Bree asked.

"You know what I think?" Cassandra smiled darkly. "I think she's a half-witch."

"No!" Brittney gasped. "In _our_ school?"

"Well, I think she's nice, even if she's a half-witch or not a half-witch." Sonia said.

"She's always reading..." Cassandra scoffed, then showed the palm of her hand to show a full star. "I bet if you looked at the palm of her hand, you'd see a half star!"

"Can you imagine, a half witch in our class?" Bree cringed in disgust. "Eww! What's next, a Wiccan wannabe witch or some pathetic mortal who was raised by witches?"

"Yeah..." Sabrina agreed uneasily, she then stopped walking with the other girls as she stared at her own hand. "Eww..."

Sonia began to becoming angry at what Cassandra said and where dark crystals began to appear right in front of her. Cherry seemed angry too, she glared hard and suddenly, a white tiger with purple stripes was running down the hallway and leaped in the air in front of Cassandra. Cassandra screamed and was pounced on by the tiger who snarled and glared right at the brunette girl.

"Huh?" Cherry did a double take.

"Someone get this beast off of me!" Cassandra demanded. She and the rest of the girls then started to scream as more dark crystals started to appear.

"Huh? What's going on?" Sonia asked.

Sabrina put her hands in her skirt pocket, she was positive that didn't come from her. Bree and Brittney held each other and screamed from the dark crystals and the white tiger. The white tiger kept roaring, then walked over to Cherry and actually lay down next to her feet.

 _'Uh-Oh, this doesn't look good.'_ Sonia said.

Ms. Hag was walking down the hallway and saw the crystals and white tiger. Cassandra, Brittney, and Bree clung to her, looking very scared.

"What in the Netherworld...?" Ms. Hag gaped at the sight.

"We have no idea where they came from!" Bree cried.

"Yeah, they, like, came from nowhere!" Cassandra added.

"Make them go away, Ms. Hag!" Brittney wailed.

Ms. Hag took out her wand and zapped away the white tiger and the dark crystals.

"H-How did that happen?" Sonia asked, referring to the crystals and tiger appearing.

"I dunno..." Cherry shrugged.

"I didn't do it..." Sabrina squeaked softly.

"Well, I don't know who did this or how it happened either, but I wouldn't like it happening again!" Ms. Hag scolded.

"Yes, Ms. Hag." the students said together, even if they didn't do anything, or at least, they didn't think they did anything with those crystals and tiger.

Cherry suddenly looked like she had a headache and lightly groaned as she rubbed her sore head.

"You are dismissed." Ms. Hag told them before she went to her office.

"Um, I-I'll meet you girls later, I gotta go to my room." Sonia said.

"What about your smoothie?" Brittney pouted.

"Sorry, maybe another time..." Sonia said before going the other way.

Cherry grunted and looked a little tired instantly. Sabrina decided to still go with Brittney, Bree, and Cassandra, but she also decided to make a little visit before she would go back to her room.


	16. Chapter 16

Sonia went straight to her room as soon as she got into her room she sat on her bed and began to try to find out what that was all about.

Patch was taking a nap on the bed, but yawned and stretched. "Classes over?"

"I made dark crystals appear and I don't know why." Sonia told him.

'Dark crystals?" Patch tilted his head.

"Yeah, they looked just like the ones Uncle Sombra got to make." Sonia said.

"Oh, my... Maybe his powers are coming in to you..." Patch suggested. "Like Sabrina using her levitation spell to throw that pillow on Salem."

"But how? I've never been able to do that before." Sonia said.

"Okay, tell me, what happened before the crystals appeared?" Patch asked.

"I-I don't know, nothing really..." Sonia said. "We were going to lunch with Cassandra, Bree, and Brittney, then Cassandra started making fun of that Nicole girl. I got really mad and then suddenly, those dark crystals appeared, and a white tiger came with them."

"And what makes you think of Uncle Sombra...?" Patch then prompted.

Sonia thought a moment, then felt like she knew. "The Crystal Empire..."

"Then maybe you could create something that can show us where your aunt is." Patch smiled.

"I just don't know..." Sonia felt stuck. "These powers are more complicated than they seem to be."

"Where did the white tiger come from?" Patch asked.

"I have no idea..." Sonia said. "This is all really confusing... I don't know what to do."

"Um, I-I think the crystals might be connected to your emotions." Patch said scared.

"Why do you say that?" Sonia asked.

"L-L-Look behind you." Patch said.

Sonia looked behind in curiosity. "Wha...?"

Dark crystals began to appear around her room and where they continued to spread.

"What in the...?" Sonia put her hands to her head. "This is crazy!"

"Just proves my theory..." Patch said. "Um... Try thinking of something that makes you feel happy and peaceful."

Sonia shut her eyes and tried to concentrate in an attempt to make the dark crystals go away. She began thinking about being with her friends and family and that she would be with her aunt soon and where it seemed to work as the dark crystals disappeared.

"Phew..." Patch breathed in relief.

Sonia smiled in tranquility as she kept her happy thoughts.

"Okay, let's stay away from your bad side until further notice..." Patch chuckled nervously.

"Agreed, the last thing we need is a crystal invasion." Sonia said.

Patch nodded. "I wonder where that white tiger came from."

"So do I..." Sonia shrugged. "Oh, well... We'll worry about that later..."

"You're right." Patch said.

Sonia lay back against her bed in wonder. "Hmm..."

* * *

Cherry was twirling her thumbs back and forth as she leaned on her bed, wondering what to do as she was to herself. She couldn't seem to think of anything to do except call her parents or to check on Nicole or Sabrina or Sonia. She left her room as she felt more depressed than usual. She sat at the crystal ball at first and waited until her parents would answer, but the ringing seemed to last longer than it did in the times before.

"Guess they're not home..." Cherry pouted, then decided to check on her friends.

First, she went to check on Nicole and see how she was doing. Cherry gulped as she rubbed her head, feeling the unusual headache, but she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a female voice told her.

Cherry gave a nervous half-smile and walked into Nicole's room that was loaded with several books. 'Wow, Twilight would love this room...' she thought to herself once she saw how many books Nicole had. "Erm... Hey, Nicole..." she then physically said aloud.

Nicole bookmarked her book to pay attention to Cherry.

"Uh, well..." Cherry stuttered, struggling a little. "I just... Wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm alright." Nicole smiled.

"Um, hey," Sabrina popped her head in. "Your door was open. Oh, there you are, Cherry."

"It's okay, really, I don't mind the company." Nicole let them both in.

Sabrina had something on her mind and she was unsure of how to put it into words, but she thought it would be good if Nicole knew about this.

Sonia entered inside next. "Hey, mind if I come in?" she asked.

"Am I suddenly popular?" Nicole asked with a chuckle.

"I guess so." Sonia chuckled.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you, Nicole, you see.. I... I... Uhh..." Sabrina struggled to spit it out.

Nicole gave a small smile. "You're a half witch?"

Sabrina panicked and shushed her in worry of others overhearing this conversation.

"No one can hear," Nicole promised. "I'm the last room down the hall... Anyway, what's the big deal? I'm a half-witch too. There's worse things to be." she then showed the palm of her hand to show her own half star.

"No, there's not!" Sabrina squeaked. "If the girls found out... Oh, promise not to tell!"

"Sabrina, why can't you just be happy with who you are?" Sonia asked.

"If you want me to keep my lips zipped, that's fine, I will..." Nicole said softly, feeling hurt that Sabrina was unhappy with her half-witch half-mortal heritage.

"Thanks, Nicole," Sabrina gave a smile then. "You're the best."

"I just don't know why you care so much about what they think!" Nicole was angry now.

"They're our friends," Sabrina reminded. "They wouldn't accept me if they knew."

"Real friends don't care about stuff like that," Cherry said to her. "Don't you remember when we first met, 'Brina?"

"Yeah, we didn't care that you were a half-witch, we only cared about who you were and we still do." Sonia said.

Sabrina felt guilty now. She paused a moment, then looked back. "Y-You know, Nicole... You could be their friend too."

Nicole laughed at that possibility. "I don't think so."

"Sure, they're fun," Sabrina insisted. "All you need is a little... Well... Uhh... Fixing up."

"She could use a little makeover." Sonia said.

"You think so?" Nicole asked them.

"I don't think," Sabrina said with a confident smile. "I know."

"Do you know anything about giving girls makeovers?" Cherry whispered to Sonia since she was actually a boy.

"It can't be that hard, right?" Sonia whispered back.

Sabrina decided to take Nicole to her room.


	17. Chapter 17

Patch groaned a little and looked rather sick.

"Are you okay, kid?" Salem asked.

"I think I ate something terrible..." Patch groaned.

"Well, what did you eat last?" Salem asked.

"That's easy, steak, although, I did eat something that looked candy back at the Spellman house." Patch said.

"What shape was it?" Salem asked, disturbed.

"Hmm... Kind of like one of those pieces of jewelry that a human lady wears on her middle finger." Patch described.

Salem's eyes widened. "You ate Drell's ring for Hilda!" he exclaimed in a horrified expression.

"I ate what!?" Patch panicked, then smiled nervously. "Uh, there's no way Drell could overhear this, could he?"

Penelope floated over in the form of a butterfly. "No, but I just did."

"Penelope, when did you get here?!" Patch asked out of surprise.

"Not important..." Penelope smiled casually. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to my-"

Salem cupped his paws together and held her tight.

"Hey, lemme go, you overgrown hair ball!" Penelope grunted and wiggled.

"No way, I'm not going to let you get him in trouble." Salem said, referring to Patch.

Penelope turned back to normal and ended up, knocking Salem off the bed.

"Please Penelope, don't tell!" Patch pleaded.

Penelope folded her arms and turned away. "I don't see why I shouldn't..." she then paused and facepalmed after hearing whimpering. "You're puppy dog pouting, aren't you?"

"Mm-hmm." Patch nodded while turning on his cute mode.

Penelope covered her eyes and shook her head. Patch took her hands and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Ugh... Fine..." Penelope gave in. "I won't tell, but you owe me for this, Spot!"

"You got it." Patch smiled, not minding she got his name wrong.

"Well, we can't take any chances." Patch said.

"Oh, please, like he's gonna find out... Uncle Skippy's got my back..." Penelope said, then took out a hand mirror. "Mirror Mirror, who belongs to one lucky girl, what is going on in the Netherworld?"

 ** _'Your father is on his way home.'_** the mirror told her.

"And where's Uncle Skippy?" Penelope then asked.

The mirror showed Skippy somewhere that was not home and he was surrounded by gorgeous women who giggled and cooed to him.

"Aw, frog pimples!" Penelope quickly transported herself home.

"Looks like she didn't anticipate that." Patch said.

"Looks like it." Salem agreed until the door opened.

"Uh-Oh! Quickly, hide!" Patch whispered.

"YOW!" Salem ran then.

Sabrina came in with Cherry and Sonia, followed by Nicole. Patch then froze, looking like a stuffed animal while Salem hid under the bed.

"Hey, where's your stuffed cat, Sabrina?" Nicole asked the blonde half-witch.

"Stuffed cat?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, Brittney said you had a stuffed cat." Nicole explained.

"Oh, uh, I..." Sabrina stammered. "Erm..."

"Well, we're sure it's somewhere." Sonia smiled.

"Anyway, on with the makeover!" Sabrina beamed.

Nicole shrugged, then went along with it, she sat down in front of the vanity mirror. Sabrina zapped hair curlers and accidentally put them into Nicole's ears. Nicole then tried, which made them go up her nose this time.

"I don't think they're supposed to go in the nose." Sonia whispered.

"They're not..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Sonia then waved her hand and put several hair curlers in Nicole's hair, the correct way. Cherry was surprised that worked, but went along with it. Sabrina then summoned make-up and took the hair curlers out to put in glittering barrettes into Nicole's hair.

"Perfect." Sonia whispered with a smile.

Nicole had purple eye shadow now with pink blush and ruby red lipstick. She then walked in the corner of the room and decided to have some funky new clothes to get out of that heinous uniform. Sabrina zapped Nicole and gave her an olive green tank top that showed her belly, a matching skirt, white socks, and green and white shoes. She liked the style and nodded in approval. Nicole did not approve however, it wasn't her style, she then changed herself into a black cloak that seemed more witchy. Cherry liked that.

"Well, it does suit her perfectly." Sonia smiled.

"It's not stylish..." Sabrina shook her head. "Something a little more colorful, please Nicole?"

"Here, let me try something." Sonia offered, going to use her Wiccan magic to give Nicole a new look and where her magic seemed to swirl around Nicole and made the witch-like dress turn into a stylish witch-like dress.

Nicole liked the outfit better than the cloak she conjured up herself. This was going to be a lot of fun right now.


	18. Chapter 18

Drell looked at his calendar and saw he had a meeting scheduled with Spella. This would be fine since Hilda said she wanted time away from him for up to a week, so he agreed to it. Unfortunately, Skippy had still lost his voice due to the spell Drell cast on him and was unable to get it back.

"Dad, why can't Uncle Skippy have his voice back?" Penelope asked.

"He seems better this way, don't ya think?" Drell smiled darkly.

Skippy glared at him.

Penelope folded her arms. "Get his voice back!"

"Nah, it'll be like the good old days..." Drell laughed. "Hey, Skippy, if I can't rent your house out to goblins and make you sleep on the roof, just say something, okay?"

Skippy used his magic and a sign appeared, saying that Drell was being a jerk and no.

"Oh, you are so cute when you think your threats are threatening." Drell smirked, pinching his cheek and wagging it.

Skippy winced and held onto his throbbing cheek once the bigger warlock let go.

"Dad, give him his voice back!" Penelope demanded.

"Nope..." Drell smirked then. "By the way, how was Patch and Salem?"

"How did you know I saw them?" Penelope asked nervously then.

"I take my crystal ball everywhere I go." Drell smirked, showing his crystal ball.

"Aw, man..." Penelope felt defeated. "How much trouble am I in?"

"I'll let it slide just this once." Drell said.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Penelope beamed in victory.

"BUT!" Drell covered her mouth. "I want you to clean your room before you go to bed tonight _without_ magic."

"Without magic?" Penelope muffled weakly.

"Yes, without magic." Drell said.

"Aww, come on!" Penelope groaned.

"You want me to take away your magic for a week?" Drell tempted.

Penelope's eyes widened, she used her magic one last time and wore a blue jumpsuit, a bandanna, and had a mop in one hand and a bucket in the other with a broom. "I'm so glad we had this time together~..." she randomly sang as she went to her bedroom.

"That's what I thought." Drell smirked.

Penelope whined and dragged her feet to her room.

Drell sighed. "My mother said I was like that at her age."

Skippy's eyes widened, he then smiled darkly.

"Well, Skippy, we might as well get going before that defrosting ice queen Spella comes over and-" Drell said, then flinched once he turned around.

Spella narrowed her eyes. "Good day, Drell."

"AH! Spella, what a pleasant surprise." Drell smiled nervously.

"I trust you're ready to meet for our evening meal to discuss business..." Spella said.

"Erm, yes, go get comfortable, we'll be right out." Drell nodded to her.

Spella nodded back and went to the dining room table.

Drell then glared at his friend/assistant. "Why didn't you tell me Spella was already here!?"

Skippy smiled goofy and shrugged innocently.

"Maybe using that spell on your voice wasn't such the best idea." Drell groaned.

Skippy shook his head and just continued to torment him about being silent.

"Go cook!" Drell shoved Skippy out of his way and went to go keep Spella entertained until their feast.

* * *

Spella was sitting quietly and looked around.

"So, Spella, uh, how's your daughter?" Drell asked, then sat down next to her at the head of the table. "Does Cassandra like Witch Academy?"

"Yes, she does, except something almost happened to her." Spella narrowed her eyes.

"Oh?" Drell tilted his head. "What happened?"

"Something about a white tiger trying to attack her and dark crystals coming from nowhere..." Spella said, then looked into his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you, Drell?"

"Um, the only dark crystals I know are in the Crystal Empire and as for the white tigers, I only know white tigers in Las Vegas over in the Mortal Realm." Drell shrugged.

"So then, you wouldn't know anything about where they came from?" Spella asked with narrowed eyes. "Or where this Sonia Caster came from?"

Drell sweated nervously at the mention of 'Sonia Caster'. "Erm... Uhh... Heh..."

Skippy poked his head out with a chef's hat as he checked to see how this was going between Spella and Drell.

"Hmm, maybe a truth spell will get you to talk." Spella said.

"No, please, I beg you!" Drell sounded terrified.

Spella stood up tall and she took out her wand, waving it. " _'Liar liar, you are, Drell, for the next hour, the truth is what you shall tell'_!"

Her magic then hit him straight bulls-eye.

"Now, who is Sonia Caster?" Spella asked.

Drell took a deep gulp. "Sonia Caster is really Atticus Fudo," he spewed out the truth like a coward. "I honestly don't know where the white tiger came from, but since King Sombra made Atticus his descendant or nephew or whatever, the dark crystals came from him from his anger!"

"Hmm, I have a sneaking suspicion Cassandra might have been the cause of that." Spella said.

"I swear, I don't know where the white tiger came from!" Drell repeated.

"I can't believe you tried to lie to me..." Spella glared at him.

"My apologies..." Drell bowed respectively at her feet.

"I forgive you, but you know what this means for Atticus." Spella frowned.

"What're you going to do?" Drell looked up nervously.

"I will have to tell Ms. Hag." Spella said.

"Erm... You don't have to do that..." Drell grinned nervously. "H-H-He's a good kid, and, uhh..."

"I'm sorry, Drell, but rules are rules..." Spella reminded him. "I also think I have to have you give him the punishment..."

Drell's eyes widened at that. "But he's not even a warlock!"

"No, but he needs to be punished, warlock or not." Spella said.

"Spella, I couldn't do that..." Drell frowned.

"Either you do it, or I'll turn YOU into a cat and fire you." Spella threatened.

Drell actually looked unhappy and scared, he then took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, Madame Spella..." he then said, returning respect for the Queen of All Witches. "While you visit the academy, I'll have Skippy arrange the service."

"Thank you, Drell." Spella said.

"Yes, ma'am..." Drell sighed sharply.

* * *

Skippy came out, carrying very heavy silver canisters and panted as he struggled to carry them, but came to the end of the table and nearly threw them onto the table, but luckily, did not make a mess. He then took out his apron and wiped his forehead in relief.

"And would you give Skippy his voice back?" Spella asked.

Drell then looked to Skippy and snapped his fingers.

Skippy's eyes widened, he took his hat off. "Fiiiiiiggaaaaroooo!" he then randomly sang which made a few glasses break and shatter, he then cupped his mouth. "Whoopsie."

"A-Anything else, Spella?" Drell asked.

"That's all for now... Just remember, you will turn Atticus Fudo into a cat for 100 years." Spella said.

"Uh, but we don't know if he's immortal or not..." Drell said.

" **I DON'T CARE!** " Spella yelled even louder than Drell.

Drell and Skippy held each other nervously, but Drell put Skippy out in front to use as a shield.

"C-Can't we turn him into something else, like a timberwolf?" Skippy asked before covering his mouth.

"Bad witches and warlocks have been turned into cats for centuries," Spella reminded. "So a cat he shall be."

"B-But, he's a Wiccan, if you turn him into a cat, wouldn't it be like breaking a tradition?" Skippy asked.

Spella was about to yell at him for saying such a thing, but she had to admit he did make a good point. "Hmm..."

"Perhaps just a little change..." Skippy removed his bowler hat and looked cute and innocent as always. "Just a little one, huh?" he then batted his eyelashes.

"Ohh..." Spella smiled and patted him on the head. "Very well then... But by tomorrow **ATTICUS FUDO MUST BE AN ANIMAL IN 24 HOURS!** "

"Y-Y-Yes, Spella." Skippy and Drell said in unison, scared.

Spella seemed to smile darkly at their fear. "Now then, our feast!"

Skippy, Spella, and Drell then sat down and arranged their plates together.

* * *

Penelope gasped in relief once she finally got her room cleaned, she then saw Spella was at the table, so she zapped herslef in a fancy, old-fashioned dress that she hated, and joined her family and the witch queen at the table.

"Spella, you remember _my_ daughter, Penelope?" Drell prompted.

"Of course I do, how are you, dear?" Spella asked the witchling.

"I am well..." Penelope curtsied in front of her, remembering what her father taught her. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, except that my daughter almost got killed." Spella told her.

Penelope gulped. "I'm sorry about that..."

"Yes..." Spella said, glaring to Drell and Skippy. "It is unfortunate..."

"Um, h-how's about we start eating?" Drell suggested nervously.

"Yes..." Spella agreed to that, though coldly.

Skippy nodded and helped Penelope get her plate together. This was not a very good meeting so far.


	19. Chapter 19

While that was going on, back at the school, the girls were going to show everyone Nicole's new look.

"Do you think I look good?" Nicole asked.

"Eh, I'm not one for fashion, it'll be okay though." Cherry encouraged.

"You look amazing." Sonia smiled.

Nicole took a deep breath, though it was a little shaky. There were two girls who were talking to each other. The one though that was visible to them, looked behind the girl in front of her, then gasped and pointed. This made the other girl turn her head and see Nicole's new look which shocked her in a good way.

 _'Looks like they like the new look.'_ Sonia thought to herself with a smile.

Nicole gave a half smile and walked through the hallways as more and more students noticed her and not in a mocking kind of way. All of the students seemed to actually smile, liking her new look. Cassandra kept her sour face and folded her arms though. Brittney and Bree smiled, then ran over to check out Nicole up close.

"Seems like almost everyone is impressed." Sonia smiled.

"Guess I underestimated you..." Cherry shrugged.

"Maybe just a little." Sonia whispered.

"Hey," Cassandra came between Sabrina and Nicole, then pointed to a creepy old tree. "Let's say we go sit in that tree over there." she said before flying up and sitting on the branch with an evil smile on purpose so she could exclude Nicole.

"Well, come on." Bree said before flying up with Brittney.

 _'Uh-Oh, this isn't good."_ Sonia thought to herself.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Nicole muttered insecurely.

Cassandra hovered down with her legs crossed together. "What's the matter?" she asked with an evil smile. "You can fly, can't you?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean-" Nicole stammered nervously.

"Of course you can't," Cassandra mocked. "Unless of course, you're half a witch." she then grabbed Nicole's hand and turned it at the palm to see half a star which made Bree and Brittney gasp. "Well, well, well..."

"Leave her alone, Casandra." Sonia said.

"Oh, don't tell me you're sticking up for that half-witch..." Cassandra sneered.

"'Brina?" Cherry looked to the blonde witchling.

Sabrina looked back, she, once again, said nothing.

"Sabrina, you can't be serious! Cassandra isn't your friend, if she was your friend, she wouldn't care if you wanted to be friends with Nicole as well!" Sonia told her.

Cassandra folded her arms. "Sabrina, you have to choose, us or them!"

Sabrina actually looked like she was stuck in this situation.

"Sabrina, trust your heart, it will always know the answer." Sonia said.

Sabrina frowned, she sighed softly and walked over to Cassandra, Bree, and Brittney. Nicole looked very hurt by that and she just went back into the school.

"Sabrina!" Cherry called, very disappointed.

 _'I cannot believe this!'_ Sonia thought to herself out of disappointment without knowing it causing dark crystals to appear again.

Cassandra, Brittney, and Bree held each other and screamed from the crystals.

"Not again!" Bree wailed. "Somebody stop those crazy things!"

"Oh, no, not again, I have to think happy thoughts." Sonia whispered before closing her eyes and began to think about her happy thought to make the dark crystals disappear.

Cherry was a little scared of the crystals, though mostly worried about them harming someone.

"Those crystals come from you, don't they!?" Cassandra glared at Sonia.

"What are you talking about?" Sonia asked nervously.

"Don't they!?" Cassandra repeated the second half of her accusing question.

"N-No, they don't." Sonia said.

"You're lying..." Cassandra narrowed her eyes.

Sonia mustered bravery and simply walked away, joining Cherry's side. "I'm very unhappy with your choice, Sabrina Spellman."

"I'm sorry." Sabrina frowned.

Cherry and Sonia then decided to go into the school.

"Who needs them anyway?" Bree huffed while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah." Brittney scoffed.

"Yeah... Who needs them?" Sabrina repeated, though softly and kind of sad.

Cherry came into her room and sat on her bed with her knees hugged in her arms. "I don't know what happened to that girl, honestly... I thought she knew better than to blindly follow the in crowd."

She now needed some help, perhaps her parents would know what to do.

* * *

Cherry came out of her bedroom and took out another coin to use the crystal ball and had it call her parents. "Oh, I hope they're home this time."

Luckily for her, both of her parents were home as she saw both of their images on the crystal ball.

"There you are..." Cherry said.

 ** _"Sorry about last time, Cherry,"_** Michelle said. **_"We had a blitz work day... So what's up?"_**

"I have something to ask you..." Cherry sighed. "You know we're friends with Sabrina, right?"

 ** _"Of course."_** Bud nodded to that, even if he didn't talk to his daughter that often, he knew how friends were very important to Cherry.

"Well, there's these popular girls and Sabrina keeps going to them," Cherry explained. "This girl Nicole Candler is a half-witch like Sabrina, but Sabrina won't tell the girls she's one too..."

 ** _"What, why?"_** Bud asked.

"I don't know," Cherry sounded miserable. "She's a half-witch too, but she just goes with the other girls!"

 ** _"She must not want to lose her very first so-called friends she made in the academy."_** Michelle said.

"But I just don't understand..." Cherry stared at the floor. "We knew Sabrina first, but... She just hangs out in their clique..."

 ** _"Thirteen-year-old girls are very confusing."_** Bud shrugged.

"You're telling me..." Cherry rubbed her arm. "Mom... What did you do at that age?"

 **"Oh, I never really paid attention to that sort of thing when I was your age, I was a lot like you,"** Michelle explained. ** _"I paid more attention to having a few real friends than a bunch of fake ones. It just seems like in your age, everybody's obsessed with being popular and who likes them or not... Don't worry though, you grow out of it."_**

"I hope so." Cherry said.

 ** _"Just remember what we taught you..."_** Bud said softly. **_"I'm sure she'll learn her lesson..."_**

"I hope it's soon..." Cherry sighed. "And I thought I had trouble here."

 ** _"I'm sure that everything will get better."_** Michelle said.

Cherry sighed and took a deep breath. "I wish you guys were here right now..."

 ** _"So do we, sweetheart."_** Michelle frowned.

Cherry put her hand up against the glass again.

 ** _"It'll be all right..."_** Bud encouraged and put his hand against the glass, even if they couldn't touch.

"I hope you're right, Dad." Cherry sighed.

 ** _"When haven't I been right?"_** Bud asked.

Michelle then pointed randomly on her fingertips to count the many times her husband had been wrong. Cherry hid a small giggle to that.

 ** _"Okay, okay, I've been wrong many, many times._ "** Bud groaned.

 ** _"Your father is right this time though."_** Michelle said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Cherry sighed. "My stomach feels icky though..."

 ** _"Are you sick, honey?"_** Michelle asked, worried.

"I don't know, I felt fine earlier..." Cherry hugged her stomach.

 ** _"It's probably nerves,"_** Bud suggested. **_"You do get anxious nerves like I do sometimes... I think you should go to bed early again tonight."_**

"Yeah..." Michelle cooed.

"I-I'm sure it's nothing..." Cherry did not want to hang up on them now.

 ** _"Cherry, we know you don't want to hang up on us, but you should get some extra sleep."_** Michelle said.

"But..." Cherry said shakily.

 ** _"Now, now, there's always tomorrow..."_ ** Bud said. **_"Get some rest, you've had a long day."_**

Cherry released a very shaky sigh. "Okay..."

 ** _"That's a good girl."_** Bud smiled.

 ** _"Get some sleep, love you."_** Michelle said.

"Love you..." Cherry echoed. "Night, Mom, night, Daddy..." she said, and then she hung up.

After that, the perky goth went straight to her bed to get some sleep and hopefully in the morning, she'll feel better. She was sleeping soundly and seemed to be going to another world that was the world of her dreams.


	20. Chapter 20

Cherry found herself in a frilly white nightgown with a black orchid in her hair and she was in a meadow, sitting on her knees. There was a light roar heard and Cherry looked up to see a tiger that resembled the one from the other day that came from Atticus's dark crystals.

Cherry flinched from fright slightly, but the tiger gently roared to her and sat at her feet and put his front paws together, looking relaxed. "Erm... Good tiger..." she gently stroked the majestic creature and he seemed to purr like a cool cat.

"I'm so happy you're here." The tiger smiled.

Cherry smiled halfway and continued to stroke the tiger, then recognized it. "Wait... Did I... Summon you somehow...? But... I don't have witch powers..."

"I can't... My mother was a mortal, she comes from a family of mortals, my grandmother adopted her..." Cherry said then.

"Do you know anything about her biological family?" the tiger asked then.

"No..." Cherry said softly. "Except that her father never knew she was born and her mother gave her up for adoption."

"Your dreams are important to you, aren't they, Cherry?" the white tiger then walked behind her and wrapped his tail around her in a comforting hold.

"Yeah... They really are..." Cherry said. "I always thought it was an artist thing..."

"Well, yes and no." The tiger said.

"Now I'm really confused..." the white tiger said.

"I don't understand, who are you?" Cherry asked.

"Surely you recognize the protector and guardian of your dreams..." the white tiger crept underneath her and carried her on his back, then walked over over somewhere in the meadow. "Don't you remember when you were a small child and you had horrible nightmares you couldn't wake up from?"

Cherry shuddered, then rememebered, she gasped and hugged the tiger. "Kimba!"

"Now you remember." Kimba smiled.

"How could I forget?" Cherry pouted. "I remember most of my dreams..."

"I was your first ever dream..." Kimba said to her. "The night you came home from the hospital, until you went to sleep, your mind was a blank state and you never had a thought in the world. However, that night, when your parents put you to sleep, I was born in the state that would become your imagination. I've protected you from most nightmares so they wouldn't hurt you."

"Oh, Kimba, they're only dreams, dreams can't hurt you..." Cherry said, knowing what her mother and Cinderella always said.

"Not unless one has a very creative mind like you do..." Kimba said to her. "Since you are an artistic authoress, your dreams are much more than that..."

"Wow." Cherry said.

"Wow indeed..." Kimba said, then took Cherry to a pool of shimmering light violet water and hunched his legs down.

Cherry then helped herself down and came to the water, she cupped it in her hands as angelic hums were heard in the background, then splashed the water in her face as she enjoyed being in her dream world.

"So, how are you liking this dream world so far?" Kimba asked.

"It's wonderful, but it's still missing someone or something..." Cherry said softly.

"Your friend Atticus?" Kimba prompted.

"No, I do love Atticus, but like a brother..." Cherry said softly. "Someone a little more desirable."

"Teller?" Kimba guessed. "Maestro Forte?"

Cherry twiddled her fingers with small blush in her cheeks.

"He's already here..." Kimba said. "You just have to summon him."

"How?" Cherry asked.

"Just close your eyes and think of him..." Kimba advised.

Cherry slowly shut her eyes and thought of Teller then, wanting his company since he always helped her out in scrapes like this. And where he appeared right in front of her.

"You can open them now." Kimba said.

Cherry opened her eyes, then did a double take as he was right there in front of her.

"Thank you, Kimba..." Teller stroked the white tiger guardian. "Cherry, I was hoping you'd call for me, you remember how I told you I knew you in a former life and I knew your grandmother when we first met?"

Cherry thought back to the Las Vegas adventure of how they talked on their last night together before going back home the next morning and then nodded.

"Cherry, you're what's called a dream bender..." Teller bent down and held her face to look her in the eyes. "Your dream powers have increased this year as Sabrina's witch magic has while Atticus's Wiccan and Equestrian powers are unleashing. You don't know about these powers until now because your mother's biological father was one and the powers skip a generation."

Cherry's eyes widened, she did not expect that.

"I know it's very surprising." Teller said.

"So... I do have powers...?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, when you're awake, sometimes when you feel certain feelings, your dreams can become reality..." Teller informed. "That's why Kimba was released when Atticus released his dark crystals."

"I see..." Cherry slowly said then.

"However, in some dreams, now that you're getting older with have more meaning," Teller said. "Your grandmother has been trying to contact you for the longest time after she's overseen adventures you've had... You never realized it, Cherry, but your grandmother was always there whenever you've been on adventures with your friends... She was protecting you to make sure you wouldn't get hurt and if you did, she would find a solution. She longs for her family, but she has to wait, to act too soon could seal your fate."

Cherry slowly swallowed, was she going to remember all of this once she would wake up?

"And yes, you will remember this when you wake up." Teller told her.

Cherry's eyes widened. "How did-"

"I know everything..." Teller said to her before giving a teasing smirk. "So... You wanna tell ME why I'm here?"

"Oh, uhh..." Cherry blushed and started to sweat nervously.

"Because she loves you." Kimba said.

"Kimba!" Cherry squealed nervously.

"So you do..." Teller put his arm around Cherry.

Cherry giggled nervously, then cleared her throat. "Um... Teller about my quest to find my grandmother... Are you coming with us?"

Teller frowned softly.

"I mean, you've helped us a bunch of times before and-" Cherry said, then saw his frown. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you this time, especially with Spella coming to the academy soon." Teller said.

"Sp-Spella's coming?" Cherry asked nervously. "And why can't you come?!"

"I'm watching over Penn's kids." Teller said.

"They'll eat you alive!" Cherry said then.

"Cherry..." Teller gave her a look.

"Sorry..." Cherry chewed her lip. "I-I can't do it without you though... I hate being alone..."

"I-I-I..." Cherry trembled.

"You have your friends..." Teller reminded. "If you have your friends, you'll never be alone..."

"But..." Cherry felt weak again.

"You're friends and family are your strength." Teller said.

"They are...?" Cherry asked.

"Yes..." Teller came behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his head against the side of her face. "When I was a little boy, all I had were my parents... I didn't have many friends... I was very shy and quiet... You were dark, gloomy, and lonely, but then you met Atticus and he showed you the true meaning of friendship..."

"He did, didn't he?" Cherry looked distantly as she remembered.

The area then began change to the orphanage where she met Atticus.

"Uhh...?" Cherry asked.

"Memories..." Teller said, he was now sitting on a stool and running his fingers through a harp as he played the memory in her mind.

"I didn't know you played the harp...?" Cherry did a double take.

"In the dream world, I can do anything," Teller smiled. "Now let's just watch this memory."

Cherry sighed as they watched the bullies come after Atticus until Cherry attempted to make them leave until the bullies decided to hurt her instead and then the caretaker would come. Kimba walked over and sat at Cherry's feet as he watched with them.

"You seemed so sad back then..." Teller cooed. "Poor little Cherry... All alone without a friend in the world..."

That was until Atticus stepped in and told the bullies to leave her alone as well.

"Why do you think he did that?" Kimba asked once he licked his paw clean.

"He wanted to be friends..." Cherry shrugged, unsure.

"Well, yes he did, but also because since you stood up for him, he wanted to stand up for you." Kimba told her.

"He's a very admirable boy..." Teller said as he continued to play his harp. "You're fortunate to know him..."

She felt the same way and began to watch the whole scene go as she remembered it. Kimba nuzzled against Cherry. Cherry then put her arm around her white tiger and gently pet his fur as he purred. As they watched the entire memory of that day, it ended when Teller put his harp away.

"It's now time for you to wake up." Teller said.

"What?" Cherry grew frantic. "Teller, I don't wanna wake up yet!"

"Don't worry..." Teller's voice faded. "Remember what I taught you."

"No, don't leave me!" Cherry begged him.

"Remember what I taught you." Teller's voice repeated before disappearing.

* * *

Cherry then sat up in her bed as she woke up then and she was back in the room she had in the Witch Academy. She then held her head and turned to her glass of water and drank it, taking a deep breath right after. "I can do this..." she told herself as strongly as she could. "I just have to believe in myself." She then remembered of what Teller said about Spella and knew exactly what to do.

* * *

She hopped out of her bed and quickly got changed into her uniform and rushed off. She made sure no one else was up before rushing off to Atticus/Sonia's room. She quickly knocked on the door and tapped her knuckles together.

Sonia had become Atticus after going to sleep. "What is it, Cherry?" he asked sleepily.

"Atticus, Spella is on her way here!" Cherry whispered to him.

"Spella?" Atticus yawned and stretched, his eyes then widened. "Oh, my gosh!"

"Quick, change into Sonia before anyone sees you!" Cherry urged.

Atticus did as she said, then looked curious. "How do you know?"

"I know this is gonna sound weird, but I had a dream..." Cherry explained.

"Um, okay?" Atticus said, confused.

"You gotta listen..." Cherry panted, catching her breath then. "Oi... I should've let that water settle..."

"How's about you come inside and tell me everything?" Atticus asked.

Cherry sighed and walked in. Miss Stench was walking down a corner and she accidentally caught a glimpse. She removed her glasses, rubbed them against her shirt, then put them back on as Cherry and Atticus went into the one room and they shut the door behind them, thinking no one had seen them. Was there a boy on Witch Academy's campus? She was going to report this to Ms. Hag right away. Unfortunately, Spella was already on her way to the academy.


	21. Chapter 21

Drell was pacing anxiously once they were in the courtroom and Atticus had to be turned into a timberwolf.

Hilda then appeared, surprising him. "Hello, Drell... How have you been?"

"Hilda... Umm... Now's not a good time..." Drell said, not meaning to seem rude by that statement.

"Oh, no, what's wrong?" Hilda asked, knowing that something bad must have happened or will happen.

"Erm..." Drell gripped his collar nervously. "Well... Atticus is in trouble... Spella found out what he's been doing lately, and, uh, I have to turn him into a timberwolf for 100 years."

"But he's a wiccan, not a warlock." Hilda said.

"He's still a magical creature who needs to be punished..." Drell said uneasily.

"Drell, you know Atticus, he would never cause trouble!" Hilda frowned deeply.

"I know that, Hilda, I'm sorry, I may be head of the council, but even I have rules to follow!" Drell reminded her. "I can't change anything unless Spella gives me approval, and she's going to the academy right now as we speak!"

"What?!" Hilda gasped.

"I'm sorry, Hilda, but there's nothing I can do!" Drell unintentionally yelled, he was under a lot of stress about this. "This is for Atticus's own good!"

Skippy panted and wheezed as he had to do all of the work. He took off his hat and fanned his face with it as he looked exhausted.

"If only there was a loophole, like the one they have on those contracts." Hilda said.

This then gave Drell an idea. "Skippy, go get the rule book!"

"But I just-" Skippy sounded weak.

" **MOVE, SKIP!** " Drell demanded.

Skippy frowned deeply and scurried off.

"You have an idea, don't you?" Hilda asked with a knowing smile.

"You bet I do..." Drell smiled back. "I-I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just our meeting dinner didn't go so well..."

"It's okay..." Hilda stroked her fingertips into his endlessly curly hair. "It's tough being the most powerful man in the universe..."

Skippy grunted as he lifted a very heavy book his arms and looked like he could fall.

"Ah, thank you, Skippy." Drell said before taking the heavy book from him.

"Phew!" Skippy panted and fell to the floor then with a low groan. "No more heavy lifting..." he mumbled weakly.

"So what are you looking for anyway?" Hilda asked Drell.

"The loophole..." Drell said as he cracked the book open. "Skippy, if you would?"

Skippy hid an eye roll while fluttering his lips. He then took out a magnifying glass and skimmed through the thousands and thousnads of pages. It took quite a while, but they finally found the loophole Drell was looking for.

"Got it?" Drell asked.

Skippy handed him the magnifying glass and put his finger underneath the text that had the solution to their problem.

"What's it say?" Hilda asked the boys.

"It says that if a warlock or witch or wiccan should have any reason why he or she was in the academy in the first place, then the punishment is lifted." Drell smiled.

"Will Spella go through with it?" Hilda asked.

"She has to," Drell said, then closed the book accidentally on Skippy's fingertips. "It's in the rules."

Skippy whimpered and sniffled.

" **WHAT, SKIPPY!?** " Drell glared at him.

"Book... Crushing... Ow..." Skippy whimpered with tears in his eyes.

"Oops, sorry." Drell apologized before opening the book.

Skippy suckled on his fingertips then as tears streamed down his face.

Drell then closed the book with a sheepish smile. "We better get going before it's too late." he then said.

"We?" Skippy asked once he suckled on his sore fingertips.

"Yes," Drell nodded. " **WHERE'S PENELOPE!?** "

There was a random dog whimpering and scratching to be let out of the door.

"Oh, take the dog out first..." Drell said, then looked suspicious. "Wait, I don't have a dog..."

The dog looked nervous, but then quickly panted and smiled up at Drell and Skippy.

"Penelope!" Drell glared.

The dog whined then and revealed to be Penelope as she turned back into her true form.

"No shape shifting in the court house!" Skippy waved his finger at the girl.

"Can't I just stay home alone?" Penelope asked. "I promise I won't have a party or let any mortals in!"

"I don't know." Drell said.

"PLEASE!" Penelope begged.

"I don't know, Penelope, I was a lot like you at your age..." Drell said. "I promised my mother I wouldn't have any parties while she would be gone, and you know what happened?"

"You had a party?" Penelope guessed.

"Yes, and the mortal world thought the British were coming!" Drell replied.

"Well, I promise that I won't have party here or bring in any mortals, I cross my heart on it." Penelope said.

Drell gave her a long look. "If I see _any_ confetti, _any_ balloons, _any_ streamers, or mortal scum, you'll be grounded for 1,000 years!"

Penelope gulped and then nodded. "Y-Y-Yes, sir..."

"Good," Drell smiled. "Then you may stay home."

"YES!" Penelope cheered.

"But your father means it," Hilda added sharply, sounding more like Zelda now. "If you break rules, you'll have to suffer the consequences, young lady, no free rides!"

"Hilda...?" Penelope was surprised of how the usually loose and carefree Spellman sister was being strict with her now.

"Your father may be Head of the Witches Council, but you both have rules to follow, do you hear me, little missy?" Hilda narrowed her eyes.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Penelope gulped.

"Good." Hilda nodded firmly.

"You really scared me, are you taking acting classes?" Penelope asked.

"No, but as long as I'm dating your father again, I might as well fill your mother's shoes," Hilda said to her. "I'm not trying to replace your mother now, but we both expect more from you, you got that!?"

Penelope crouched down. "Yes, Hilda..."

"Um, should we get going before it gets too late to save Atticus from his punishment?" Skippy asked.

Hilda did the 'watching you' gesture before standing straight then and nodded.

"Let's go then." Drell said. "Penelope, remember what we agreed upon."

Penelope nodded and transported herself home while they would be gone. And so they ran off to the Witch's Academy, hoping to make it in time to stop Atticus's punishment.


	22. Chapter 22

Nicole was being made fun of in school and the other girls decided to play jokes on her half-witch half-mortal status by using their magic to split things in half. In the cafeteria, they cut her plate in half, in one class, they cut her desk in half, and they even cut her broomstick in half, not to mention her cauldron was also halfway and the top half of her door was missing.

It made her feel so miserable that she broke down into tears while the popular girls just laughed at her misery. Sonia and Cherry comforted the best that they could, but Sabrina actually decided that this had gone too far. It was too late to do anything today, but she decided that the next day, she would go to Nicole and make up.

"Today couldn't possibly get any worse then it is now." Nicole frowned.

* * *

Cherry and Sonia were already on their way to see Nicole.

"Um, hey, guys," Sabrina came between them, knowing where they were headed. "Any room for one more?"

"Hey, who said that?" Cherry asked dryly. "It sounded like Sabrina, but she's been dead to me for a long time now."

"I don't know, Sabrina, are you sure you want to be with us and not your new friends?" Sonia asked.

"I've been thinking, this is all my fault," Sabrina grew apologetic. "Those girls wouldn't have even known Nicole was a half-witch if it wasn't for me."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Sonia said.

"I'm coming to say sorry..." Sabrina said then.

"So, do you know who your real friends are now?" Cherry folded her arms.

"Yes... I know now..." Sabrina bowed her head. "I just hope she can forgive me."

"Nicole, do you forgive Sabrina?" Sonia asked.

"I really, really totally apologize..." Sabrina repeated her apology, sincerely meaning it. "You've kept my secret and you're a completely honorable person, and once more, I know how to fix this."

"You tried fixing things once before." Nicole narrowed her chocolate eyes.

"I take it to the Tree of Wisdom." Sabrina promised.

"WHAT!?" Nicole stood up then. "Even I'm not that crazy!"

"I don't think anyone is that crazy." Sonia said.

"Guys, look at it this way, all of mine and nicole's problems come from being half-witches," Sabrina insisted. "There's gotta be a way to make us full. I'm sure the Tree of Wisdom will know the answer."

"Sabrina, you know the Witches Realm is totally unfound," Cherry stepped in. "Drell's even sworn _in blood_ never to tell anyone!"

"You guys personally know Drell?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, we do, but come on, Sabrina, there is no way, no way we'll be able to find it and even if we do, how are we suppose to get there?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, we're half-witches, which means half-mortals," Nicole continued. "We won't be let in."

"Guys, this'll fix everything!" Sabrina insisted. "If it won't, nothing will. I know we can do this together. Okay?" she then held out her hand for Nicole to shake it. "Friend?"

"Okay... Friend..." Nicole smiled and accepted. "I never had one of those before."

"Well, me and Cherry are coming with you two just to make sure nothing bad happens to either of you." Sonia said.

"We are?" Cherry looked nervous.

"Yes... We are..." Sonia narrowed her eyes back. "We're all friends here!" she then said with a smile.

Nicole and Sabrina hugged each other with a giggle.

"Okay, so how do we get to this realm?" Nicole asked.

"Well, I guess we would have to find a map to the Witch's Realm." Sonia said.

"I'm sure I have a book..." Nicole tried to think, then looked through the several types she had.

"What about this one?" Cherry took a large purple and golden book with a moon crescent on it.

"That's it!" Nicole said then.

"Little help?" Cherry nearly stumbled due to how heavy the book was.

Sonia carried it for her and set the book on Nicole's bed.

"Whoa, you must be strong." Nicole said.

"I'm known to dabble..." Sonia shrugged with a playful smile.

Sabrina cracked the book open for all of them to take a peek. Nicole flipped through the pages and found a map to the forbidden and hidden realm that they had only heard about.

"Cool, who knew there was a map in this book?" Sonia smiled.

"There's the gate!" Sabrina pointed one way in the book. "If we can get through there, I know we can make it."

"But how will we get from here to there?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it could take us a while to get there." Sonia said.

"Well... We could try this..." Sabrina suggested. "There's a spell that could send us there."

"Uh, Sabrina, I don't know if you should use any spells Hilda and Zelda didn't teach you." Cherry warned.

"It's the only way we can get there faster." Sabrina said.

"I just know this won't end well..." Cherry sighed.

Sabrina and Nicole came together with Cherry and Sonia behind them, with that, they all recited the spell and they were suddenly transported into the book.

* * *

"It worked!" Sonia smiled.

They were now in a rather spooky forest that would be found in a Halloween movie.

"Is this it?" Nicole wondered.

"If it isn't, it oughta be." Cherry guessed.

"I think this is it." Sonia said.

"Wherever we are, I like it..." Cherry said as they saw creepy looking trees.

"Of course you would." Sonia said, sounding like Atticus.

Nicole looked to Sonia, strangely.

"What?" Sonia asked.

"You sounded funny for a sec..." Nicole said.

"I did?" Sonia asked, sounding like Atticus again before gasping and covering her mouth.

"Uhh... She must be allergic to something..." Sabrina smiled nervously.

"Sonia," Nicole ignored that excuse. "Why do you sound like a boy?"

"Um, because, uh-" Sonia stuttered in Atticus's voice. She then without meaning, changed back into Atticus.

Nicole flinched from the bright light, then gasped. "Oh, no, someone's turned you into a boy!"

"Uhh... Nicole?" Cherry spoke up. "Sabrina's not the only one with a secret..."

"Yeah, Nicole, I'm really a boy." Atticus said nervously.

"You're a boy!?" Nicole sounded outraged and surprised.

"I had to do this for Sabrina and Cherry!" Atticus explained.

"You two knew?!" Nicole asked Sabrina and Cherry out of shock.

"Oh, this is nothing..." Cherry said to Nicole. "Atticus does a whole lot of crazy stuff!"

"I just didn't want anything bad or terrible to happen to them, if anything happened to Sabrina or even Cherry, I'd never forgive myself." Atticus said.

"So you were only doing it for their safety." Nicole smiled.

"Uh-huh." Atticus nodded.

"Really?" Nicole asked just to make sure, though she was sure he was sincere since he seemed like a good friend.

"Yes, Scout's Honor." Atticus promised, rising his right hand.

Nicole sighed a little and then gave him a hug. "I wish more people could be like you back home."

"I'm sure that there are." Atticus smiled.

"I dunno..." Nicole sighed. "At least I got Mom... She's a great woman."

* * *

There was a troll that was walking by the young students and going to a guard to show he had a pass and was allowed to go through the gate.

"How are we gonna get in without a pass?" Cherry wondered.

"Good question." Nicole said.

Sabrina looked to them and tried to think of a solution. A delivery truck was going to the gate with caulrons stopped at the front. The guard went to go check out the truck before gaining its access.

"That's it, I've got an idea." Atticus whispered to them.

"Yikes..." Cherry deadpanned.

The four huddled together to go over the plan.

Once they had gone over the plan, they were ready to put the plan into action. The guard checked over the driver.

"Cauldron Delivery." the driver told the guard.

The guard gave a thumb's up and let him go through the gate. The driver nodded and drove off. Cherry, Atticus, Sabrina, and Nicole were in the cauldrons and once they got to a stoplight, they jumped out.

"We did it!" Sabrina cheered.

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered.

"We're here." Nicole smiled coolly.

"And we're polka dotted." Cherry noticed.

"Wait, what?" Atticus asked.

"Eww," Nicole wrinkled her nose. "What was in those cauldrons?"

"Who cares?" Sabrina waved her hand to zap off the dots. "We are in!"

"Yeah, but what are we in?" Nicole asked as they looked around.

"I don't know." Atticus said.

"Might as well explore..." Cherry shrugged.

And that was what they did, though they hoped they wouldn't get into any trouble around this ominous place.

* * *

Zelda was grading papers and answered the home phone. "Hello?"

 ** _"Zelda, it's Hilda,"_ ** Her younger sister answered. **_"Um, gonna be a little late coming back from visiting Drell."_**

Zelda's eyes widened. "What are you two doing!?"

 ** _"Going to the Witch's Academy to stop Spella from punishing Atticus."_ ** Hilda told her.

"Oh... Okay..." Zelda sounded relieved then.

Hilda pulled a face. **_"What did you think we were doing?"_**

"Oh, nothing..." Zelda chuckled nervously, then realized this meant Atticus was in trouble. "Atticus?"

 ** _"Yes, um, you see, um, Atticus disguised himself as a girl by using his magic, but the only reason why he did it was that so he could make sure nothing bad or even terrible happen to Sabrina and Cherry."_** Hilda told her before taking a breath.

"That boy is so brave and noble, I'm jealous that I'll never have a son like him..." Zelda shut her eyes and shook her head. "I'm afraid my students have a lot of work on their hands and I won't have enough time to help you, but good luck."

 ** _"Thanks, Zelda."_ ** Hilda said before hanging up.

Zelda nodded and hung up as well, getting back to work.


	23. Chapter 23

"Your sister who sucks the fun out of everything not coming?" Drell asked.

Hilda pulled an annoyed and angry face. "No, she's not, she has to work."

"What does she do again?" Drell asked.

"English professor." Hilda reminded.

"Oh, right." Drell smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay..." Hilda cooed and patted his head.

Skippy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Focus, people!"

"Okay, okay." Drell rolled his eyes.

"We'll deal with this later..." Hilda cooed, seeming to fall back in love with him.

"You got it." Drell smiled.

Hilda giggled to him and walked ahead with Skippy.

Drell felt like it was just like old times, he even had a spring in his step. "I'm as giddy as a school girl!"

"We heard that!" Skippy smirked.

"Hmph!" Drell flaunted his hair and caught up.

"So Skippy, when are you gonna start dating?" Hilda asked.

Skippy blushed and looked away. "Erm... Maybe some other time..."

"No way! You're going to ask Zelda out on a date, aren't you?" Hilda smiled.

"Uhhh... Sure..." Skippy seemed shy about love.

"By the way, what were doing in Manhattan?" Drell asked.

"Who told you I was in Manhattan!?" Skippy squeaked.

Drell and Hilda looked at him strangely.

"You did..." Drell said. "Remember? A week before Sabrina's birthday, you said you needed to go for top secret work."

"Oh, yeah..." Skippy chuckled shyly. "That... Umm... Well, you know... I'm an underling, whatever happens, I follow it..."

"Oh, that's good to know." Hilda said.

"Yeah..." Skippy chuckled sheepishly. "Totally..."

Drell gave him a look as they continued on. "Hopefully we can make it before Spella shows up."

"Wait, why don't we just get there faster by teleporting?" Skippy asked.

"It's more complicated than that, I think it goes through the gray area." Hilda said.

The three of them then hid a shudder.

"I think I know what to do..." Skippy said once he came up to a sign. "Let's take a shortcut."

"Alright." Drell shrugged.

"I dunno, Skippy, remember what we were taught," Hilda warned. "In the Gray Area, things aren't always as they appear."

"Hilda, I'm a grown man, I think I know what I'm doing..." Skippy huffed and walked one way. "Look, it's this way..."

Hilda clung to Drell's arm like a damsel in distress.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Drell assured her.

"Oh, I hope it will, you are my knight in shining armor right now..." Hilda hugged him, burying her face into his chest and sobbing.

Drell chuckled, he enjoyed this, then stroked her hair. "I've missed this so much..." he purred slightly. He saw that this wasn't the right time for that he had to be there for Hilda.

"Uh, guys?" Skippy glanced at them. "I hardly think this is the time to rekindle your relationship."

"He's right, we have to keep going before Spella reaches the academy." Drell and Hilda said at the same time.

Skippy groaned and kept going ahead. "Come on then!"

Hilda and Drell then followed after the pixeish man.

* * *

"After this, I want a pet." Skippy smiled innocently.

"Skippy, stop it, you know you can't have a mortal," Drell reminded him. "You forgot to feed the last one."

"You'll never let me live that down, will you?" Skippy groaned.

"Oh, poor, Skippy..." Hilda kissed his cheek.

Skippy smirked and giggled like a school girl.

"Hey, what about me?" Drell pouted. "I'm poor too!"

"Oh, fine." Hilda smirked before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Drell blushed and giggled then.

"Come on, you two!" Skippy ran ahead. "Atticus may not be a Spellman, but he's a good honorary member!"

"You've got that right!" Hilda and Drell called back before running to catch up to him.

Skippy kept a sharp eye out as they wandered in the infamous Gray Area where young witches and warlocks were told to stay away from.

"Yeesh, makes me think of before my mother banished the gargoyles..." Drell grumbled.

"Yeah, now that was a day I think that we all should have forgotten so we won't have to relive it." Hilda said.

"Yeah, I agree..." Skippy chuckled nervously.

"Okay, what's with you?" Drell demanded. "We mentioned Manhattan and gargoyles and you're acting goofy... Well... More than usual... What's up?"

"You wouldn't understand..." Skippy said softly.

"How would I not understand?" Drell asked.

"Well... How do I put this...?" Skippy rubbed his arm nervously. "Uhh... I've been secretly seeing Goliath's daughter for a while now."

"Goliath had a daughter?" Hilda asked.

"Yes..." Skippy gripped his collar nervously. "Her name is... Angela..."

"What a beautiful name." Hilda smiled.

"Yes..." Skippy smiled dreamily as his eyes were clouded by the hurtful and yet amazing emotion known as love. "That beautiful pointy-eared, fang-tooothed, sharp clawed coy minx herself..."

"Uh-Oh, seems like someone might in his own love triangle." Drell said.

Skippy's eyes widened then once he realized he was admitting to having a strong attraction towards a female gargoyle. "Don't tell anyone..."

"We won't." Hilda and Drell promised, remembering the strict policy of witches dating other creatures being frowned upon.

"Thanks! Now, let's keep going and stop stalling." Skippy said, running on ahead.

Hilda and Drell kept running as Skippy was the quickest out of all of them.

"I'm getting too old for this job..." Skippy muttered as ran with his hand on top of his head so his hat wouldn't fly off.

While that was going on, Atticus, Cherry, Sabrina, and Nicole were still trying to find the Tree of Wisdom.


	24. Chapter 24

There were sales going on and they passed several ghosts and goblins on the way. There were witches offering wrinkle cream to add wrinkle to their aged and green faces.

A witch woman grabbed Sabrina. "you look like a lovely gal!" she smiled evilly. "So kind, and caring, and friendly!"

"Oh, uh, well..." Sabrina smiled shyly.

"I can fix that!" the witch woman smiled. "Not so fast, my pretty!"

"Leave her alone if you know what's good for you." Atticus warned the witch.

"I just wanted to help..." the witch shrugged, but let go of Sabrina.

"Well, she looks perfect just the way she is." Atticus said.

"If you don't want my help, then get out of the way, I got other customers waiting!" the witch scolded him.

Cherry and Nicole went a different way as they ignored merchants who offered items for sale.

"Well, at least now we see why they call this place the Witches Realm." Atticus said.

* * *

They all then stumbled in a gas station which had tanks like a real gas station would, only it would have fuel for broomsticks. A goblin offered a delicious and red apple to a princess, but she wasn't taking it. The four kept wandering and explored all of the wonders of the witches realm. There were short trolls that were protesting against a place called Potion Palace.

"I don't even want to know." Atticus said.

"Have you guys ever been in any place like this?" Nicole asked as she was amazed at what they all saw.

"There is no place like this!" Sabrina replied in shock.

Cherry sighed. "Guys, we've been everywhere, where can we find the Tree of Wisdom?"

"I don't even know." Atticus said.

"It could be anywhere..." Sabrina sighed.

They passed several buildings, stands, and signs, and kept an eye out the best that they could.

"Look!" Nicole pointed to some trees as a chance to look there.

* * *

With that, the four of them came up to the trees which had spooky faces on them like in Halloween decorations.

"Well, this path is as good as any." Atticus said.

Nicole, Sabrina, and Cherry to talk to one of the trees that would be the one they were lookign for, but so far, there was no answer. One even ferociously snarled like a ravenous and hungry beast.

"Guess we're barking up the wrong tree..." Cherry guessed.

A woman in a golden coat emerged from the forest. "Looking for something, dearies?" she prompted the young students.

"We're looking for the Tree of Wisdom." Atticus said.

"Do you know how to get there?" Cherry added.

"A magic portal can get you anywhere!" the woman waved her hand and made three different doors appear, there was a yellow round one, a blue square one, and a pink triangular one. "Care to try one?"

"Uhh... Sure... But which?" Cherry asked.

"That's for you to discover." the woman smiled softly.

"What have we got to lose?" Sabrina shrugged.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Nicole gasped.

"Oh, come on, what could happen?" Atticus asked.

Sabrina opened the yellow and round door. She only saw fluffy white clouds and a blank body of water. "Wrong door?"

"Wrong door," Nicole agreed before she looked down and she suddenly had a violet top with a white necklace and a pink tail fin. "YIKES!"

Suddenly, Cherry, Nicole, and Sabrina were mermaids and they fell through the door's entrance and splashed into the water. Once Atticus was in the water, his legs disappeared and he had a tail fin himself, becoming a merboy.

"We're merpeople! Then again, this shouldn't be too surprising for me." Atticus said.

"What do we do?" Sabrina asked.

"Swim around?" Cherry shrugged as she was able to swim in the water this way.

A dolphin swam by their sides as they went along the ocean.

"This seems almost relaxing." Atticus said.

"How will we get out though?" Sabrina asked.

Nicole looked above the water and found another door. They came above the surface as the door opened and a starfish clung to Cherry's face.

Cherry grabbed the sticky starfish with a snarl and threw it off. "Okay, let's get out of here before sharks show up."

"Yeah, because I don't want to become shark food." Nicole said.

Suddenly, she was bit on her backside.

Nicole let out a painful shriek and saw there was indeed a shark, but it was tiny and she glared at it. "Okay, buster!"

Sabrina laughed at this, until there was a giant squid right behind Nicole this time.

"Nicole, watch out!" Atticus exclaimed before swimming off and began to fight off the giant squid with his full strength.

"Should we help?" Nicole asked.

"I think he's got it." Sabrina reassured.

The squid groaned as it was instantly defeated and its tentacles were tied up together and it felt incredibly dizzy from losing the fight against Atticus. Once Atticus came up, they all came out the yellow and round door and were back in the Witches Realm, back to their normal selves.

"Well, that was a fun fight with that squid. Next door, please." Atticus smiled.

Nicole opened the pink and triangular door. They were suddenly all flown into the door and it slammed right behind them.

"Now, where are we?" Cherry asked.

"It's cold here a little..." Atticus said.

* * *

Suddenly, they dropped to an ice rink and they were dressed liked ice dancers with skates.

"Aw, man, I don't know how to skate!" Cherry groaned as she was woried about slipping and falling.

"I think we might be in the middle of a hockey game." Atticus said.

"What makes you think that?" Sabrina asked.

"Those." Atticus pointed to the nets.

Sabrina and Nicole then fell off their balance and had ended up inside a goal which blared and lit up. A creature in a hockey uniform snarled at them and was shooting a puck at them. Atticus, being the strongest out of all of them, caught each shot. Sabrina, Nicole, and Cherry glared at the hockey player and threw pucks back at him. The monster laughed at their throws like the pucks didn't hurt him. The monster's teammates then came out on the ice and stormed after them.

"There's the door!" Cherry whispered loudly and pointed in the distance so they could escape.

"You three go ahead, I'll take care of these guys." Atticus said.

* * *

The girls snuck out the door and made it back to the Witches Realm, only now, waiting for Atticus before they would try the second, though for now, final door. The monsters glared at Atticus and charged for him as he was the only one there now. Just as they all dog piled on him, Atticus hit each of them with a super strong uppercut, sending each one flying through and out of the rink. The crowd cheered for that, they must have been from the other side.

Atticus bowed to them and came back out to see the girls. "Sorry about that, but they were asking for it."

"One more door..." Cherry looked to the middle door. "This has to be it."

"Ladies first." Atticus allowed them to go ahead of him.

"What a gentleman." Nicole giggled.

Attcus smiled, after they went in, he climbed in after them.

* * *

They were now in a castle's ballroom. Sabrina was in a white gown with a purple sash, and a pearl necklace. Nicole wore a periwinke gown with matching opera gloves, a princess tiara, and had violet trims. Cherry had on a coal black black dress with her grandmother's necklace and skull earrings. Atticus was in a dark night sky tuxedo with matching shoes and a crescent moon colored tie. Three princes came for Nicole, Cherry, and Sabrina while a princess came for Atticus and they all moved out on the dance floor together like in a fairy tale. There was a glittering gold chandelier that seemed to shine brighter than the afternoon sun as they were living in their fantasies.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"No, to your left!" a woman's voice snapped. "No, to your other left!"

Drell, Skippy, and Hilda poked their heads out and saw Spella as she was ordering goblins who were moving furniture for her.

"Oh, thank goodness, she's busy with one of her daily ordering her goblins." Drell whispered.

"Pfft, reminds me of me and you..." Skippy rolled his eyes.

"Sure does." Drell whispered back.

There was a ringing heard then.

"Must be the Academy." Hilda guessed, biting her lip.

"Oh, no..." Drell whispered nervously.

" **WHAT IS IT!?** " Spella yelled through the phone.

"We need a distraction when she gets off the phone." Hilda said.

"I agree, it's risky and could endanger life, but I step in and volunteer-" Drell stood tall, but then shoved his friend out to be visible. "Skippy."

"What?!" Skippy whispered.

Drell gave an encouraging thumb's up. "I totally believe in you!"

Skippy gave a glare to Drell, then looked back fearfully in Spella's direction. He took a deep breath, followed by a low gulp, he removed his hat and gripped it in his hands as he went to distract Spella from going to the Witch Academy.

"SHE LOST THEM!?" Spella snapped. "THAT FOOL! **SHE CAN'T EVEN CONTROL A COUPLE OF HALF-WTICHES, A MORTAL RAISED BY WITCHES, AND A BOY WICCAN!** "

"Uh, yeah." the first goblin said while trying not to let go of the rock.

"Don't you two understand what this means?" Spella glared to her two helpers.

"Oh, yeah, it isn't safe for them..." the other goblin who resembled a warthog replied with a shiver.

Skippy cleared his throat with a nervous chuckle. "Good day, Madame Spella..."

Spella then looked to him. "Well, what do _you_ want!?"

"Erm... I... Uhh..." Skippy got scared and nervous.

Spella came up to him. "Say... Aren't you Drell's lackey?"

"I prefer the term 'friends with work benefits'..." Skippy shut his eyes with a bow to her.

"So then, what are you doing here?" Spella asked while making her way to a pond.

Skippy followed her. "Oh, I just thought I'd come out and see the most lovely Queen of All Witches..."

Spella was about to wave her hand and find out where Cherry, Atticus, Sabrina, and Nicole were.

"Uh, Spella, what make-up do you use?" Skippy asked, getting in her way. "You look centuries younger, you could pass for a forty-year-old woman!"

"Skippy, you wouldn't be trying to distract me now, would you?" Spella said.

"Oh, goodness no..." Skippy grinned nervously, then looked the other way and pretended to gasp in surprise. "Heavens! Is that Cerberus on the loose from the River Styx? Rare this time of year..."

"ENOUGH!" Spella yelled at him before shoving him out of the way and waved her hand to find out where Cherry, Nicole, Sabrina, and Atticus were.

Skippy yelped as he fell to the ground.

Spella took a look and nearly scoffed. "Typical..." she then looked to her henchmen. "Go to the door and bring them to me quickly!"

The goblins struggled, they had accidentally dropped the rock on their feet.

"USELESS!" Spella snapped, she then zapped the rock, smashing it into tiny pieces and debris. " **GOOOO!** I WANT THEM HERE WITHIN THE HOUR!"

Skippy crawled away nervously once her back was turned.

"DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY, SKIPPY!" Spella glared.

Skippy gulped. He then stood up and put his hat back on and shivered to the powerful witch woman who even outranked Drell. "D-D-D-Do your worst..."

"I'm not going to harm you, you idiot." Spella said.

"Oh, thank Celestia, I nearly had a heart attack..." Skippy smiled innocently then.

"Now while those two are gone, you will tell me the real reason why you're here." Spella told him.

Skippy gulped, he now wished it could be like it used to be where he couldn't talk.

"TALK!" Spella scolded. "I KNOW YOU CAN!"

"Can't I visit an old familiar face?" Skippy smiled nervously.

" **TELL ME NOW BEFORE I BLAST YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!** " Spella yelled, shooting her magic past him and where it lands at the spot of Drell and Hilda's hiding spot.

Drell and Hilda backed up, luckily missing the blast.

"HE MADE ME DO THIS!" Skippy pointed to Drell and ran away, crying like a very hurt little boy. "I'm sorry, Drell, but you know I'm bad at keeping secrets!"

"It's alright, I should have known it wasn't going to last." Drell said.

"Um, Mistress, should we go and get those kids now?" the first goblin asked. "Or later?"

"NOW!" Spella demanded.

The goblins yelped and ran off as quickly as they could.

"And find another rock to replace the one you broke!" Spella waved her finger as they ran off. She then glared over to where Drell and Hilda were and stormed over to them.

Drell and Hilda held each other.

"Um... Uhh... Do you mind?" Drell asked, sounding like a cocky teenager. "I'm with my woman here..." he then forced a hard kiss on Hilda's lips that lasted for several moments and he looked back.

Hilda's eyes looked glazed now with a small smile.

"Does it look like I care?!" Spella asked.

"Yes, ma'am, that was stupid of me to say..." Drell started to sweat nervously. "Oh, I'm sweating like Salem Saberhagen in church!"

Hilda was still kind of lost in a daydream from Drell's kiss, so she giggled and looked easily impressed or amused with every little thing.

"Explain yourselves..." Spella demanded.

"Please don't punish Atticus, he's a good kid!" Drell nearly begged.

"Well, I was going to punish him, but then I remembered the loophole," Spella said. "So he had better have a good reason for what he did and I need to hear it from him."

"So you won't punish him?" Drell asked.

"if they get out of the Witches Realm alive!" Spella said. "They must be brought back so they can be handled properly!"

Hilda giggled and flopped backward slightly.

"I might have to punish that mortal raised by witches though..." Spella then said, referring to Cherry.

Drell actually looked protective. "Don't you _dare_ touch her."

"And since when do you care of what happens to her?" Spella asked.

"I have my reasons..." Drell folded his arms and looked away.

"And besides, wasn't she accepted into the school?" Skippy asked.

"I believe I asked _you_ to leave!" Spella snarled at Skippy.

"Don't zap!" Drell pleaded, then rushed behind Skippy and ducked, putting his hands to Skippy's sides to hold him. "Okay, ready!"

"Why am I friends with you again?" Skippy groaned.

"I'm wondering that myself." Spella said.

"Come on, man up, Skippy, I'd do the same for you!" Drell said.

"Really?" Skippy asked.

"Yeah, anytime!" Drell said.

"Okay!" Skippy said, then ran behind him and struggled to hold him up since Drell was so much bigger than he was.

"Seriously?!" Drell asked.

"Hey, you said!" Skippy shrugged innocently.

"I should turn you both into worse than cats!" Spella sneered while waving her fingers and lashing out her magic on the two men. "Why, you're both no better than worms! Just tiny, insignificant WORMS!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Drell and Skippy exclaimed.

Spella didn't listen to them, she transformed the two of them into grubs. Drell and Skippy then looked to each other and looked rather glum.

"You're not going to interfere!" Spella sneered at them and stormed off.

"Well, this is embarrassing." Drell said.

"Can't get any worse than this..." Skippy replied.

Hilda came to them and collected them in a jar. "Don't worry, boys, we'll fix this."

"This is Sabrina's fault!" Drell snarled. "That little half-mortal weirdo girl ALWAYS gets into trouble just because she doesn't have full witch powers!"

"That's my niece you're talking about!" Hilda scolded.

"Oh, blah, blah, blah," Drell rolled his eyes. "This never would've happened if your brother hadn't met that Diane Becker lady!"

"Drell, if you wouldn't mind, please SHUT UP!" Skippy yelled.

Drell gaped at him. "You did not just tell _me_ to shut up!"

"I JUST DID!" Skippy glared at him. "I've wanted to tell you for 500 years!"

"Okay, let's just see of how the kids are doing." Hilda said, trying to calm down while walking over to the pond.

Drell and Skippy snarled to each other, but kept quiet as they looked into the pool of water.

"Oh, Sabrina, I hope you're okay..." Hilda whispered maternally.


	25. Chapter 25

The dance was still going on.

"Hey, guys," Sabrina poked her head out. "I'm all for dancing with royals, but don't you think we ought to be looking for the tree?"

"You're right, this world is just distracting us." Atticus said.

"Mind if we cut in?" a voice asked.

Sabrina and Nicole gave polite smiles as the goblins sent from Spella danced with them, dismissing their princes.

"Haven't seen any half-witches, wiccan boys, or mortals, have ya?" the first goblin asked as he danced with Sabrina.

"About your height and age?" the second gargoyle added.

"Those two must have been sent by Spella." Atticus whispered.

A clock then suddenly tolled which reminded Cherry and Atticus of one of their first ever adventures.

"Hey, sorry, midnight, gotta catch up to our ride." Cherry said before running with Sabrina, Nicole, and Atticus.

The goblins then kept dancing and this time, with each other, having been too distracted.

* * *

They ran out of the ball and ended up back into the realm's forest, back in their school uniforms.

"Okay, we're back." Atticus said.

"That was the last door." Sabrina said.

"And no Tree of Wisdom." Nicole added.

"Maybe it's just a myth?" Cherry shrugged.

There was then a snarling heard from nowhere.

"We gotta hurry if we wanna be back for breakfast." Sabrina suggested.

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

* * *

They wandered through the realm's forest and seemed to be getting lost the more they traveled. Nothing at all looked familiar. The littlest noise sounded frightening when you were lost in a place that you had never been around before.

"How is it that we can't seem to find the Tree of Wisdom?" Atticus asked.

There was an owl hoot.

"What was that!?" Nicole trembled.

"Just a night owl, nothing to be scared of." Sabrina reassured.

There was then a caw heard.

"And that?" Nicole was scared again.

"J-Just a crow..." Cherry was getting scared now herself. "Nothing to be scared of."

There was then a roar heard that none of them had ever heard before.

"And that...?" Nicole looked terrified.

"That was something I've never heard of." Atticus said with widened eyes.

This made the four of them scream and run off one way. There was a very small beetle climbing onto a rock and had let out the scream.

* * *

"Is it coming!?" Sabrina looked back in fright once they ran to a safe distance.

"I don't think so." Atticus said.

"We should be fine." Cherry said.

"Do you guys really think so?" Sabrina looked back. "Do you really think we're okay? 'Cuz I'm thinking, maybe I was wrong..."

Suddenly, they all started to sink.

"'Brina!" Nicole gasped.

"I know it was my idea to come here, but maybe it wasn't such a good idea." Sabrina continued.

"Sab!" Cherry said then.

"We should've stayed back and faced our problems, 'cuz when I brought us out here, it's been going over our heads." Sabrina then finished.

"You've got that right! Because we're sinking in quicksand!" Atticus told her.

They were sinking fast.

"We gotta reverse the magic and get ourselves out of here!" Sabrina warned.

"But we're half-witches, 'Brina," Nicole reminded. "What're we gonna do!?"

"If all four of us use our magic on a vine, we can climb on out." Atticus said.

Sabrina looked up and found one on a high branch. "There it is!"

"Release your magic, guys!" Cherry urged.

"You too, Cherry." Atticus said to her.

"But I told you, I'm not a witch, my mother was adopted!" Cherry reminded him.

"Just do it! I believe in you!" Atticus told her.

"Together!" Sabrina suggested for teamwork for them to all combine their magic.

Cherry tried to concentrate with Sabrina, Cherry, and Atticus. The vine glowed slightly, but eventually, the vine wiggled and expanded as they were up to their necks in the sand. And where it was being brought to them with the help from all four of their magics.

"Yeesh..." Cherry looked exhausted from that.

"We did it!" Sabrina exclaimed.

They all cheered for themselves before grabbing onto the vine and getting out of the quicksand.

"We actually did it!" Atticus cheered.

Once they got out of the sand, they made it to a solid surface on dry ground.

"We're safe," Nicole smiled. "We're all right."

"Yeah, but I kinda wish we had a shower." Sabrina smiled sheepishly.

Lightning flashed and it instantly started to rain.

"Ask and shall receive." Cherry muttered.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

The rainwater then cleaned them right up and the quicksand had vanished instantly.

"Cool!" Atticus smiled.

"Next time, be more specific." Nicole advised.

Once they were cleaned off, they went through town, still looking for the Tree of Wisdom.

"If only we had some sort of sign..." Sabrina muttered as they wandered.

There was suddenly a sign that said ' ** _Tree of Wisdom: 500 Feet_** '.

"What're we waiting for?" Nicole rhetorically asked. "Let's go!"

* * *

The four kept running and following the signs they could have used forever ago.

"Finally!" Atticus smiled. "We're going to see the Tree of Wisdom!"

They came to see a tree with a sqawking bird who listed rules and there was a line for them to wait in in order to visit this sacred tree.

"I didn't know it'd be so popular." Sabrina shrugged.

"Next," a cat who walked on his hind legs in blue clothes turned to them. "Names please?"

"Sabrina Spellman."

"Nicole Candler."

"Cherry Butler."

"Atticus Fudo."

"I hope our names are on the list." Atticus whispered.

The cat took out something, then looked to the blonde witchling again. "Sabrina Spellman? Salem's Sabrina?"

"Uhh... Yeah?" Sabrina shrugged.

"Hey, Thaddeus!" the cat called out to a buddy of his. "Come over here!"

A thinner and gangly cat walked over.

"It's Salem's housemaid." the chubby cat told him.

"Excuse me, what?!" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, Salem told us all about her." Thaddeus smiled.

"How you wait on him hand and foot and obey his every command." the chubby cat chuckled.

"He told you that, did he?" Sabrina narrowed her eyes, she was going to have a word with a certain warlock turned cat after this was all over.

 _'I am so going to have a word with that cat.'_ Atticus thought to himself with a glare.

"Next!" the bird called.

The two cats then stepped back and allowed the four visitors to go to the Tree of Wisdom.

"Maybe this tree is nice." Atticus whispered to Cherry.

"Mm..." Cherry hummed lowly with a small shrug.

The tree glared to them as they walked over to it. Nicole and Sabrina held each other in slight fear.

"W-W-What do we do?" Nicole shivered.

"I-I don't even k-k-know!" Sabrina felt scared now.

The bird cawed. "State your wish!"

"Go on, girls." Atticus said, pushing Nicole and Sabrina forward a bit towards the talking tree.

"You're why we're here." Cherry added.

"Um, hey..." Sabrina weaky waved.

"Uh, yeah, hi." Nicole added, bowing her head respectfully.

"Aw, hurry it up, will ya!?" the tree demanded. "I got leaves here and they're itchy! Oh, boy, is it itchy, would ya help me with a fancy scratch?"

"Sure." Sabrina said, going over to where it was itchy for the talking tree.

The tree struggled.

Sabrina tapped a spot. "Is it here?"

"Oh, that's it!" the tree looked relaxed now. "That's nice... That's nice... Thank you, thank you... So, what can I do for you kids?"

"Basically, we, uhh..." Nicole stammered.

"Spit it out!" the bird demanded.

"Well, let's say we have these friends, right?" Sabrina started over.

"Right, a couple of friends, with a little problem..." the tree replied, feeling like he knew Sabrina meant her and Nicole.

"That's it," Sabrina said. "You see, they're sorta half-witches, and-"

The bird cawed nastily. "Half-Witches!? Do they know their witchcraft?"

"Yes, yes, they do," Atticus nodded. "Well sort of."

"Does it matter?" Cherry asked.

The tree looked to his bird friend.

"Yes, yes it will," the bird flew down and looked sharp in warning. "If they wanna get out of the realm alive!"

"We better go." Nicole whispered.

"And fast." Sabrina added.

"Wait!" the Tree of Wisdom told them.

"Yes, sir..." Sabrina and Nicole said in shaky voices.

"Come back here!" the tree demanded.

Sabrina and Nicole came back as instructed.

"I know who the half-witches are," the tree glared at them. "The half-witches are YOU."

The bird cawed and went back to a top branch as the two cats decided to leave then.

"Not only that, but there's also a mortal who was raised in the magical world and a half-wiccan!" the tree then looked to Cherry and Atticus.

"Hi." Atticus and Cherry said nervously while waving at the talking tree.

The bird seemed to smile evilly down to them.

"So, what's the big deal about being a half-witch, adopted mortal, or even a lower level wiccan?" the tree smiled to them small. "I got a cousin who's half-peach."

"Really?" Sabrina asked.

"Got another one who's half-oak." the tree added.

"You do?" Nicole asked.

The bird looked guilty then. "Well, as long as we're confessin', I'm half-pigeon myself."

"It's about Nicole and Sabrina though," Cherry explained. "They were wondering if you could make them full witches."

"Hmm..." the tree stopped to think. "You sure about that?"

"Yes." Sabrina and Nicole nodded.

"You don't wanna be a half anymore?" the tree continued.

"That's right." Sabrina smiled.

"Not two halves, you wanna be a whole?" the tree kept asking. "All right, if you're sure you're sure, step back a little."

Nicole and Sabrina held each other's hands and backed up as far as they could. The tree then recited a spell to make Sabrina and Nicole into whole witches like everybody else instead of half-witches due to having one mortal parent.

"Um, sir, would you mind if I also stood next to them?" Atticus asked, having a feeling he knew what would happen.

"Why?" the tree asked. "You're already a wiccan!"

"I know, but I also know what's going to happen to one of them." Atticus whispered to the talking tree.

Cherry was getting antsy from impatience. "Just change them already! I wanna go lie down for a while!"

The storm clouds from the spell got impatient themselves. Atticus then said nothing more and stood in between Sabrina and Nicole as the spell was going to change their lives forever. Suddenly, they were all zapped and the magic was going to work into them so they could get what they wished for. But what they didn't know was that this was going to be granted at a price.

"Now behold!" the tree announced as another storm came from his spell recital.

Black and smoky clouds surrounded Sabrina, Nicole, and Atticus then.

Sabrina stepped out first and looked to the palm of her hand to see a whole star, much to her excitement. "I'm... I'm whole!" she then cheered and flew in the air to celebrate and giggled.

Nicole laughed and then joined Sabrina as she was a full witch now too.

"But, where's Atticus?" Sabrina, Nicole, and Cherry asked before they saw the smoke clear to see a statue of Atticus in a brave stance, showing he wasn't afraid of what would happen to him.

"Atticus...?" Cherry asked in slight worry for her best friend, she then glared at the Tree of Wisdom. "What happeend? What have you done to him!?"

"Yeah!" Sabrina and Nicole added in.

"I'm sorry, but it's the rules," the tree replied. "Two halves make a whole and we can't have any mortals running around the witches realm, and the boy wanted to sacrifice himself so the half-witches would get their wish!"

"Turn him back!" Cherry demanded.

"No exchanges, refunds, all sale's final!" the bird glared at them.

Cherry bowed her head, feeling the worst since her oldest and bestest friend was now turned to stone, then she glared with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell us?" she then demanded. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"True wisdom cannot be told, only heard." the tree replied.

"What the heck does that mean?!" Cherry glared.

"Never mind it, Cherry, we'll change him back ourselves," Sabrina suggested, glaring that the tree had turned Atticus into stone. "Come on, Nicole, we're full witches now!"

With that, Sabrina and Nicole then zapped at Atticus to turn him back to normal, but their magic kept bouncing off of Atticus, not doing anything.

"You'll need more magic than that!" the bird taunted them. "Only a magic amulet can turn back a wisdom spell!"

"A magic amulet? Where are we suppose to get one of... Wait a minute." Cherry said, getting an idea where they could find one.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sabrina asked.

"You bet!" Cherry agreed.

"What?" Nicole was lost however. "Where do we get the amulet?"

"Salem!" Sabrina smiled. "He's got an amulet!"

"Your stuffed cat?" Nicole asked.

"Um, Salem isn't exactly a stuffed cat, he's, um, he's actually a real cat and where he's a cursed a warlock." Sabrina told her.

"What...?" Nicole asked, both surprised and alarmed.

"Look, I don't have much time to explain, but Salem's the only one who can help us right now." Sabrina urged.

Suddenly, the two goblins rushed over to try to stop Sabrina, Cherry, and Nicole and bring them back to Spella as requested.

"No, no, no!" Sabrina got worried.

"Guys, use your new magic to get us out of here!" Cherry panicked.

"Oh, that's right, we're whole witches now." Nicole smiled.

"Hurry!" Cherry panicked, she then patted Atticus's stone head. "Don't worry, we'll be right back."

Sabrina and Nicole got Cherry to join them and they all transported away before the goblins could grab them or take them away. Unfortunately for the goblins, they missed their chance in grabbing the three of them. They could only blame each other.

"Fool!"

"Idiot!"

This amused the Tree of Wisdom.

* * *

"Oh, thank goodness, they made it..." Hilda wiped her forehead in relief once she saw that while carrying the jar while Drell and Skippy were now on top of each other due to being grubs.

"Yeah, but, Atticus, he's-" Drell frowned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Atticus knows what he's doing when he does that..." Hilda said. "He always has a few tricks up his sleeve."

"Yeah, Atticus is brilliant for his age." Skippy agreed.

"You're right." Drell smiled.

"Be careful, Sabrina..." Hilda whispered as she held the jar in a hugging way.

Drell slid up to the side of the jar. "Hey, Hilda, whatya say you and me meet up at Cupid's house and uh, try that little love test again?"

"You mean like when Harvey and Sabrina kissed and he turned into a frog?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, the very same..." Drell nodded.

"But... We failed that test..." Hilda reminded him. "It was the 94th anniversary of our 32nd break-up too. Drell, I don't know..."

"Please Hilda, I'm sure that this time, we'll pass it for sure." Drell begged.

Hilda frowned, taking a deep breath. "I'll think about it."

"He didn't take it well after you left Hilda," Skippy said. "He was really heartbroken..."

"It was Valentine's Day," Drell listed. "Our break-up... I still obviously loved you... We were in a place of love... My old flame for you was still burning until you blew it out..."

"And I'm sorry for making you feel that way." Hilda frowned.

"Believe me, it hurt me more than it hurt you..." Drell said.

Skippy coughed at that.

"What happened after I left?" Hilda asked.

Drell took a deep breath. "Well..."

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Sabrina came with Zelda after she took the test of true love once she found out Harvey was her true love which meant she could kiss him and change him back into a mortal._

 _"Here..." Drell glumly handed the cage that Harvey as a frog came in as he lay down on the couch. "Take your frog and go."_

 _"Where's Aunt Hilda?" Sabrina asked._

 _Zelda shushed her niece about mentioning Hilda while Drell looked depressed._

 _"I'd rather not like to talk about it." Drell frowned._

 _Eventually, Hilda came out of the second door with a giddy giggle and she left without even saying anything to Drell._

 _A tiny man with wings in a diaper with sapphire blue eyes, slicked up violet hair, a pink shirt with red hearts on it arrived. "I'm back from my mother's! Thank you for watching the place until I came back, Drell."_

 _"Whatever..." Drell got up off the couch and lugged himself back home._

* * *

 _Drell came home and took a deep breath as he looked depressed. Skippy was ironing his robes for him. Drell hugged Skippy and started to cry. Skippy could tell that it didn't go so well for Drell, so he decided to comfort him. Drell started to sob noisily. Skippy shushed him and stroked his back while holding him._

 _This would always be known as Drell's worst day ever. Skippy pouted up to Drell._

 _"How could it be worse?" Drell looked at him, knowing what he was thinking. "You wanna know HOW it could be worse!?"_

 _Skippy's eyes widened, he then ran away. Drell snarled and zapped Skippy with lightning from his fingertip as the smaller man ran away like a coward._

 ** _*Flashback ends*_**

* * *

"Oh, dear..." Hilda said.

"Believe me, it hurt me worse than it hurt you." Drell said.

"I beg to differ..." Skippy muttered.

"Well... After this mess, we'll go to Cupid's and see if we can try again," Hilda agreed to Drell's idea. "Drell, I'm so sorry..."

"Hilda, I love you like a crocus because you pop up and are full of life and delight like the flower on the first day of Spring, and if you give me another chance, I could make you one happy witch." Drell promised.

Hilda sniffled to that with a smile and hugged the jar again. While that was going on, Sabrina, Nicole, and Cherry then reappeared back in the Witch's Academy.


	26. Chapter 26

"Did you hear?" a female voice asked. "Little Miss Half-Witch flew the coop!"

This was followed by obnoxious laughter behind closed doors. Nicole felt hurt, knowing that whoever said that had to be talking about her.

"Guess I found Cassandra..." Cherry growled.

"Let me handle this..." Sabrina narrowed her eyes, now hating Cassandra with a passion. "I've had enough!"

"Are you sure?" Nicole asked Sabrina.

"Trust me!" Sabrina sounded more mad than when she heard Salem called her a housemaid.

Nicole wasn't sure whether to go with Sabrina or not. She wanted Cassandra to learn a lesson too, but she was just unsure about this confrontation.

"That witch needs to be taught a lesson now." Cherry glared.

"Then let's do it." Nicole said, sounding determined.

With that, the three of them got out of the hallway and transported into Cassandra's room as Cassandra was with Bree and Brittney.

* * *

"Guess she couldn't take the pressure," Cassandra continued to gossip at Nicole's expense. "Aww... Poor thing... Oh, well, no way she was ever going to be accepted anyway."

Cherry, Nicole, and Sabrina then teleported into the room, shocking the three mean girls of the Witch Academy.

"The only one who's unacceptable is _you_ , Cassandra!" Sabrina scowled.

"Yeah!" Nicole added in.

Sabrina then conjured up a bottle of water to dump on the mean girls.

Cassandra glared and zapped the bottle back, making it fall to the floor. "Oh, that scared me..." she then scoffed before teleporting away and then coming to a height to scare them off, she seemed rather scary this way like a wicked witch, despite only being a teenager.

Sabrina and Nicole then decided to outwit Cassandra at her own game with their full witch powers that the Tree of Wisdom gave them.

"Allow me to do your hair!" Nicole smirked before zapping Cassandra.

Cassandra gasped and was tied up in her own brunette locks. "Hey! How did you even do that? You're a half-witch!"

"You can thank the Tree of Wisdom!" Nicole told her.

"Try this one for size!" Sabrina then raised Cassandra in the air and made a cauldron with bubbling oil appear on the floor.

"Put me down!" Cassandra demanded as she wiggled to try to get free. "Put me down!"

"Okay." Sabrina and Nicole said before dropping Cassandra with their magic and made her fall into the vat.

Cassandra poked her head out and looked at the substance, not burning her alive. "MY HAIR!"

"Ha! Serves you right!" Cherry glared.

"Whoa, take it easy, Cassandra." Brittney said.

"What's wrong with her?" Bree smiled slyly. "She just got mad."

"Oh, I dunno, maybe she's just not all the witch she could be." Sabrina smiled darkly to the popular girl of school.

"Nicole, we thought you were a half-witch," Brittney said to the dark-haired girl. "How'd you get powers like that?"

"It's a long story, we can't talk right now, we have to go, we'll explain all of this later." Nicole said before she followed Cherry to Sabrina's room in school.

"Um, okay." Brittney said.

"Catch ya later, Britt!" Cherry called as she ran with the others.

* * *

They came to Sabrina's room as Salem was licking his paw on Sabrina's bed.

"Salem!" Cherry and Sabrina rushed over to the black cat.

"Is Cherry crying?" Salem sounded shocked.

Cherry hadn't noticed before, but she did indeed have tears in her eyes.

"Atticus was turned into stone," Sabrina explained. "He sacrificed himself, it was all because of me!"

"Sabrina." Salem said then.

"And you know why?" Sabrina sounded emotional now.

"Sabrina!" Salem tried to get her attention.

"It was because of those horrible, awful girls!" Sabrina continued. "I was just trying to get them to like us!"

" **SABRINA!** " Salem yelled, which shut the blonde witchling up, at least for now. "I'm trying to tell you, I know!"

"What do you mean you know?" Nicole asked.

Salem gaped to Nicole.

"It's okay... I know and I won't tell anyone." Nicole promised.

Salem then nodded to her and explained. "Spike and Thaddeus told me that my amulet-" he then started to explain.

"Would save him!" Sabrina cheered, finishing his sentence, she then picked up Salem and took off the gemstone from the black cat's collar to use to save Atticus's life.

Cherry then silently picked up Salem and gave him a hug as another tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you, Salem, you don't know how much this means to me..."

"That your best friend/brother figure gets to be saved and turned back to normal?" Salem guessed.

"Yes..." Cherry said as she looked mentally broke down because of that.

They were then encountered by Patch who entered the room few seconds ago.

"What's going on?" Patch asked.

"Patch, we gotta get moving, right now!" Salem told the puppy.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," Patch said. "I have a feeling Atticus might be in trouble since he's not here with the girls."

"He is!" Salem said. "That's why we gotta go!"

With that, they all hurried to the witches realm to bring Atticus back to normal.

"Seriously, I've never seen Cherry cry before." Salem whispered.

"Well, after what happened to Atticus, what do you expect?" Sabrina asked him.

"I always thought she never cared about anything no matter what would happen all around her..." Salem shrugged. "She always sounds like she never cares and would rather be dead or somewhere else."

"We can talk about that later, right now, Atticus needs us." Patch said.

They then came to the realm to find the Tree of Wisdom again. The tree had now fallen asleep and was snoring. Sabrina and Nicole transported them there and they came to the tree.


	27. Chapter 27

"E-Excuse me..." Sabrina spoke up nervously.

"Sorry, closed for the night, come back tomorrow morning, 13:00." the tree mumbled with an apologetic, tired smile.

"No, no, we're not here for anymore wishes." Nicole told him.

"We-" Sabrina was about to say.

Cherry saw that the stone statue of her best friend was missing. "HE'S GONE!"

"They took him." the tree replied softly.

"Who took Atticus?" Cherry demanded. "We have to find him, and-"

"Save it, honey." the tree told her.

They turned over and saw a gothic castle with thunder and lightning.

"Spella's castle!" Salem gasped in fear.

"And that's where we're going." Nicole said, determined.

Salem gulped, feeling very worried and nervous.

"You're right, Nicole." Sabrina nodded.

* * *

They came to the castle and stayed on the low ground.

Sabrina looked and she could had sworn she saw someone kneeling by the pool of water with a jar. "Aunt Hilda?"

"Your aunt's here?" Cherry asked. "Why is she here?"

Sabrina shrugged and came right over. "Aunt Hilda!"

The witch woman turned her head when her name was called. "Sabrina!" she put the jar down and held out her arms.

Sabrina and Hilda then shared a tight and warm hug with each other. The two then gasped. "What're you doing here?" they asked at the same time.

"Me, Nicole, Cherry, Salem, and Patch are here to free Atticus from his statue imprisonment," Sabrina said. "Now tell me, why are you here?"

"Why do you think?" Drell's voice asked.

"Who said that?" Nicole asked.

"Down here!" Drell's voice said.

Hilda then took the jar and showed it to them with two grubs in it.

"Drell?" Cherry asked, taking the jar before she sounded like she was going to laugh. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me and don't laugh!" Drell told her.

Cherry was unable to contain her laughter and she let it out. "Oh, my gosh, this is the best day of my miserable life!"

"If I ever get this punishment lifted off me, I will make your life even more miserable even if you are the best friend/sister figure of Atticus Fudo!" Drell glared.

Cherry's eyes widened. "H-H-How more miserable?"

"I will make each of your days even more unlucky." Drell threatened.

"How unlucky?" Cherry asked.

"Ooh!" Skippy grinned, then whispered into Drell's ear with a rather malicous smirk.

Drell chuckled to that. "You will be my new office assistant."

"I thought Skippy was your assistant?" Cherry was confused a moment.

"No, no, no," Drell explained. "You will do whatever I say, when exactly I say it or else."

"Or else what?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, yeah, didn't you strike Marge with lightning so hard that she exploded and her teeth fell out?" Hilda sounded familiar.

"Y-You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Cherry asked nervously.

"Cancel any plans you have after this adventure, I'd like to see you in my office, no questions asked and no one will change my mind." Drell smiled evilly.

Cherry handed the jar back to Hilda and put her hands in her pockets.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to get any paler..." Hilda said.

"ShutupHilda." Cherry muttered out in stress and worry.

* * *

They came to the drawbridge and hid away so no guards would see them.

"Oh, well," Salem started to walk away. "You kids could always find a new friend."

"Salem!" Sabrina scolded.

"Just kidding!" Salem said, though he obviously wasn't. "Man, this is some castle."

There were screeches and squeaks heard as bats were flapping into sight.

"Kinda makes me think of Prince Adam's castle before the curse was lifted." Cherry commented.

Salem sniffled and accidentally let out a sneeze.

"Bless you, wait, Salem, are you allergic to bats?" Patch asked.

Salem sniffled. "I thought I was over it..."

The goblins who were at the door had gone inside the castle doors then.

"How can we get in?" Nicole asked. "There's gotta be a way!"

"The only way in is if we teleported in or flew in as bats." Patch said.

"That's it!" Sabrina exclaimed, that gave her an idea.

"What's it?" Salem asked, smiling happily that she came up with something on her own.

"Nicole and I are full witches now, we'll transport in!" Sabrina said.

"Looks like her common sense is no longer half either." Drell scoffed.

"I could always leave you out here to get eaten by a crow." Hilda glared.

Drell gaped in horror. Sabrina tried to transport them, but suddenly, all of them were now all mice.

"Sorry..." Sabrina muttered since she had failed.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is for a cat!?" Salem looked sheepish.

"It's not bad for a first try, sweetie." Hilda soothed.

"Cherry... There's something about you..." Drell licked his lips. "You make me feel... Oh, what's the word? Oh, I know... HUNGRY!" he then grinned darkly to her.

"Quick, do something!" Cherry panicked.

"Change us back, change us back!" Patch told Sabrina.

"Um... Let me try!" Nicole offered.

With that, they were all back to normal, but Drell and Skippy were still grubs.

"Let me try that again." Sabrina said.

"Forget it!" Salem folded his arms. "I'm outta here! What if you make us into mintrepeds?"

"Salem, we have to rescue Atticus!" Cherry begged. "Please?"

"Oh, okay, okay..." Salem sighed.

"Let's go!" Cherry called.

Nicole tried to do the transportation this time. However, they were all now turned into bats.

"Somehow I think you girls fell asleep during your transportation class!" Drell scolded.

"Of all the things we could've been..." Salem moped before letting out a very dizzy sneeze. "Why did it have to be bats? ACHOO!"

"Well, we'll have to fly in then," Patch said. "And yes, we are taking Drell and Skippy with us."

"Do we have to?" Cherry groaned.

"Yes, Cherry..." Hilda scolded.

"I'll carry them, hopefully I'll still be strong enough." Patch offered.

"We have lift-off!" Sabrina announced after flapping her new wings so they could fly into the castle.

Luckily even as a bat, Patch did indeed still have his incredible strength.

"Phew, I knew that would work..." Patch was relieved as he carried the jar in his feet.

"You drop us, I swear, I _will_ turn you into puppy chow, Wiccan owner or no Wiccan owner!" Drell threatened.

Salem let out another sneeze once they came to an open window.

"I won't drop you! The only way that could happen is if I lost my incredible strength or the spell got to wear off, turning us back to our original bodies." Patch said while flying.

"Now you've tempted fate..." Cherry scoffed.

* * *

As soon as they got in through the window, they all fell, turning back to what they were before, but at least they were inside the castle. Unfortunately, they were right in front of Spella's two goblins. The group screamed and ran.

"After them!" the first goblin commanded.

However, instead of chasing the group, the goblins argued about sounding the alarm.

"Those two aren't very right." Patch muffled while carrying the jar.

"Quick, they won't be arguing for long, we gotta go." Cherry said.

* * *

They came into a room that had suits of armor.

"Now what do we do?" Hilda asked as she looked frantically for a way out.

"Quick, they won't be arguing for long, we gotta go." Cherry said.

They came into a room that had suits of armor.

"Now what do we do?" Hilda asked as she looked frantically for a way out.

"Either shrink down to the size of bugs or actually turn into bugs." Patch said after placing the jar on the ground.

"The only spells I know on that is turning into bugs." Hilda replied.

"I guess we have no other choice." Nicole shrugged.

"Just no spiders!" Cherry said then.

Hilda then used a quick spell and turned them all into bugs, but this made them end up in the jar with Drell and Skippy.

"Welcome to the worst day of my life next to Hilda dumping me on Valentine's Day!" Drell scoffed.

"Okay, how do we get out of this jar?" Nicole asked.

"Everybody push!" Cherry said.

They all leaned one way and pushed the jar. The jar then wobbled and dropped to the stone floor then and shattered. With that, they all crawled up to a wooden stand near the wall and sat on it, waiting for the goblins to come looking for them so they could trick them.

"They should be here any minute now." Patch whispered.

The goblins came in and looked around for their targets.

"I bet they're in here!" the second goblin said. "Come on!"

The first goblin looked to a suit of armor. "Hold on... What do you bet they're in here?" he looked to his friend. "They ALWAYS hide in armor."

"Hmm... Good thinkin'." the second goblin smiled evilly.

The two goblins then started to beat up and destroy the knight in armor to find their victims, but of course, could not.

"You know you're going to have to pay for this." The first goblin told the second one.

"Me?" the second goblin growled. "It was _your_ idea!"

"Was not!" the first goblin argued.

"Was too!"

The two goblins then went into another argument, but they were walking down the hallway, not even trying the other suits of armor.

* * *

"See?" Sabrina looked back. "I told you they'd for the obvious."

"Only one thing..." Salem remembered something.

"What's that?" Nicole asked.

"I'm allergic to caterpillars!" Sabrina cried.

"Who's allergic to caterpillars?" Cherry scoffed.

"Apparently Sabrina is." Patch said.

Sabrina sniffled and sneezed loudly, which turned them all back to normal, except for Drell and Skippy.

"Whoa!" Hilda held out her hands and caught Drell and Skippy in them. "Are you guys okay?"

"Let's go again!" Skippy cheered like a child on a fun amusement park ride. "Let's go again!"

"I admit that was actually fun." Drell smiled.

Hilda smiled that Drell seemed happy now.

"Now which way?" Sabrina wondered.

"Um... This way." Cherry suggested, pointing in one direction.

"Then that's where we're going." Patch said.

"Come on!" Nicole called.

* * *

They came to a flight of stairs and rushed down them, being careful not to trip and fall. However, they all stopped. The first goblin was running down the stairs after them and the second goblin was at the bottom of the stairs, ready to catch them.

"We're trapped like rats!" Sabrina panicked.

"Isn't there a spell that can make them stick to the stairs or even trip?" Patch asked.

"Uhh... I'll try..." Nicole concentrated, she zapped with her hands and green goop appeared.

The goblins slipped, but got stuck in the mess.

"You go girl!" Salem praised Sabrina's new friend.

"Thanks." Nicole smiled.

The first goblin slipped from his mess and crashed into his friend as they both fell off the stairs and once more, they argued and blamed each other, acting like children.

"Those two act just like children." Patch said.

* * *

They came to a balcony that led to Spella's garden. Nicole, Sabrina, Patch, Salem, and Hilda jumped down.

Cherry shivered as she clung to the edge of the balcony. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up..."

"You're coming with us!" Drell told her.

"Oh..." Cherry groaned, she then turned herself around, clinging to the balcony and hopped down on the ground. "Huh... Guess that wasn't as high as I thought it was..." she then shrugged.

They all looked through the garden and found Atticus as he was now reduced to being a lawn ornament for all eternity.

"There he is!" Nicole pointed.

"Cherry, you should be the one to put the amulet on his neck." Sabrina said.

"Me?" Cherry asked, curiously. "You think so?"

"Yes, you've been friends with him longer than I have." Sabrina said.

"Any of us have..." Patch added, he may had been boy's best friend, but Cherry came into Atticus's life long before he did.

The goblins spotted the group and came rushing over.

"Salem, give Cherry the amulet!" Hilda told the cat.

Spella came out and made her goblins wait before they would ambush. Salem slid his collar off and gave the amulet to Cherry.

Cherry took it and wrapped it around Atticus's neck. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." she muttered to herself before putting her hands together in a praying motion. "PLEASE let this work..."

Each of them began to pray for the amulet to work. However, nothing happened.

"It didn't work." Sabrina frowned in dismay.

Salem snatched his collar off in anger that it hadn't worked and shook it. "Oh, man am I gonna get that Spike! I paid 20 bucks for this and he conned me! Nada, zilch!"

"You bought it!?" Cherry, Patch, and Sabrina asked.

"Is he gonna get a piece of my fur!" Salem continued to rant. "It's a good thing I wrote out a check."

" **YOU BOUGHT THAT FAKE AMULET?!** " Drell yelled at the cursed warlock.

"You lied to me!?" Sabrina squeaked.

"Well, um... Well..." Salem smiled nervously then.

"Oh, what have I done?" Sabrina moaned with tears in her eyes. "Aunt Hilda!"

Hilda put Drell and Skippy on her shoulders and she gave Sabrina comforting hug again. Cherry went to a corner and she sat down, she had her knees up and she had her head in her hands. She rarely ever cried. She did not cry when certain new friends she made during adventures were wrongfully killed or dead right before her very eyes.

She did not cry when she and Atticus were reunited with their biological parents. She didn't even cry when she lost the only person who really understood her and filled an empty whole in her heart until the time had come for her to move on. For one of the first times in public with never being with her best friend who was like the sibling she did not have either, Cherry cried.

"Am I seeing things right now?" Salem asked before getting whacked on the back of the head by Patch by half of the Dalmatian puppy's strength, but still hurt him. "OWWW!" he then rubbed his head in pain. "What was that for?"

"Cherry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," Sabrina blamed herself. "We lost Atticus all because I wanted to be a full witch, I wanted to be accepted..."

"And look where it got us!" Cherry glared at Sabrina with tears in her eyes still. "I wish you never got those stupid full witch powers, Sabrina Spellman!"

"You're right, I shouldn't have gotten the full witch powers." Sabrina frowned.

"Neither of us should have." Nicole added in, referring to herself and Sabrina.

Sabrina and Nicole then nodded to each other and were about to sacrifice themselves to be turned into stone in order to let Atticus live.


	28. Chapter 28

"STOP!" a female voice called. They all looked ahead to see the Witch Queen. "There is another way..." she said, actually calmly and gently before waving her gloved hands.

There was a huge energized and magical blast that overcame and zapped Atticus to turn him straight back into the way he once was before. And where the magic seemed to work as Atticus now gasped for air.

"Ugh..." Atticus held his head. "That was the strangest experience of my life..."

Patch leaped up in the air and pounced Atticus on the ground and happily licked his face.

"Okay, okay, Patch, I'm happy to see you too." Atticus laughed before seeing Cherry with tears streaming down her eyes.

Patch got off of Atticus so he could get up.

"Is Cherry crying?" Atticus asked.

"I know, I'm shocked too." Salem mumbled.

Hilda stomped on his tail. Salem screeched loudly in pain and waved his paws frantically.

"Atticus!" Cherry rushed over to her best friend once she saw he was alive again and could move and she hugged him. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Hey, it's okay, I knew what the price was and I knew that I would come back." Atticus hugged her back.

Cherry wiped her eyes.

"Are those real tears?" Atticus asked.

"I think so..." Cherry said once she looked at her fingertip.

Sabrina and Nicole looked to the palms of their hands and saw that they had half stars again like they used to.

"Your star, it's still half!" Nicole smiled.

"Yours too!" Sabrina smiled back. "Isn't that great!?"

"It sure is." Sabrina smiled.

"Thanks for saving me, um, Madame Spella." Atticus said to the witch woman.

"Why did you do it though?" Cherry asked curiously.

"Because Sabrina and Nicole just displayed the three witch rules." Spella smiled.

"They did?" Cherry, Hilda, Drell, and Skippy asked.

"A witch uses magic wisely..." Sabrina started to recite. "A witch is... True to her friends!"

"And a witch...?" Spella prompted.

Sabrina thought about it for a moment, then smiled once she remembered. "A witch is true to herself!"

"And honestly, some of the girls here never figure that out." Spella replied then. "At least not truly they discover it deep inside like you do. My young friends, you have something far more powerful than mere magic."

"We do?" nicole asked. "Like what?"

"A friendship strong enough to last forever," Spella grinned. "And whether witch or not, that's a thing most anyone would love to have."

"Yeah, because friendship and love are both the most powerful magic of all." Atticus smiled.

"Friends?" Sabrina looked to her fellow witch.

"Forever!" Nicole confirmed, giving her a hug.

Spella smiled to this. There was then crying heard and everyone looked to see Salem blubbering.

"What can I say?" Salem smiled once he settled his tears. "I'm a very emotional cat!"

"Oh, brother." Spella face-palmed.

Cherry took Drell and Skippy in her hands and came to the Queen of All Witches. "Erm... Madame Spella... As much as I'm terrified of Drell... Could you, uhh... Turn him and Skippy back to normal? I think they learned their lessons too."

"Yes, could you please turn them back to normal?" Atticus asked.

"Oh... Very well then..." Spella smiled, she then raised her arms and zapped the grubs to change Drell and Skippy back to normal.

Drell and Skippy flinched from the bright light and suddenly turned back to their normal selves.

Skippy cracked his back and smiled once he was back to normal, he then bent down and picked Cherry up into a hug before swinging her around in his arms in gratitude. "Mm..."

"Erm... You're welcome, Skippy..." Cherry muffled.

"Now, before anything else." Spella said before using her magic and teleported all of them to the Witch's Academy.

They were back at the Witch Academy. Ms. Hag was worried she was going to get in trouble, but Spella explained everything and all was back to being well. Now for the girls to graduate from their time at the academy so they could go back to their normal lives. Hilda went back home to Zelda.

"Remember..." Drell looked to Cherry. "I still wanna see you in my office, and don't try to hide, because I will find you!" he reminded before leaving with Skippy.

Cherry released a long-suffering sigh.

"If you're lucky, I won't make it a nightmare." Drell said.

Cherry grinned nervously then with sweat beading down her face.

"That's what I thought." Drell said before leaving with Skippy.

Patch grunted and groaned, then coughed up something and breathed in relief. "Thank goodness..." he mumbled.

Drell looked over and bent down to see his ring covered in slobber. "It was you all along!"

Patch looked scared.

Drell actually hugged Patch. "Since it's in one piece, I won't punish you, but if you do it again, you're going to be a worm for the rest of your dog years..." he then let go and left with Skippy to get back home.

"Understood, sir." Patch said, scared.

Drell glanced to Patch and left with Skippy.

"See you soon~" Hilda hugged Sabrina before going off to home with Zelda and Salem.

Cherry touched her grandmother's necklace again and she bowed her head. "I'll find you, Grandma, Atticus's aunt too, we'll find you both..." she whispered softly as more tears were in her eyes. "I promise..."

* * *

Drell and Skippy came home and opened the door with small smiles, but looked shocked and horrified as the place was a messing and there was loud music blaring from a stereo.

" **PENELOPE!** " Drell shouted.

Penelope slid by on her socks. "I can explain!"

Skippy folded his arms, aggressively.

"I ordered some pizza and I was gonna clean up, but you guys were taking forever..." Penelope pouted glumly.

"We weren't gone that long." Skippy said.

"Feels that long..." Penelope frowned.

"Clean up this mess, we'll talk about this later..." Drell glared at his daughter.

"Without magic." Skippy added sharply.

Penelope was shocked that Skippy was being tough on her too, but she might as well get started.

"And you'll also be getting a surprise later on." Drell said.

"Huh?" Penelope asked. "What is it? Uncle Skippy, what is it?"

Skippy snapped his fingers with a smile and shook his head.

"Come on, you can tell me..." Penelope said.

Skippy choked, he then put his hands to his mouth and let a frog slip out of his throat and he smiled to show he wasn't going to talk so he wouldn't accidentally say anything.

"Dangit..." Penelope walked off in disappointment.

Skippy gently pet the frog and walked away.

Drell cleaned up the ring and put it back in its box and kept it in a secret and safe spot.

* * *

Cherry, Atticus, Nicole, and Sabrina walked back into the Witch Academy after their crazy and supernatural adventure.

"At least Atticus isn't going to be punished." Nicole smiled.

"Yeah, that's a surprise, but good thing." Sabrina agreed.

"We've had a long night, gals, we might as well get a good night sleep." Cherry said.

With that, they went to their rooms for one last night of sleep as graduation was sooner than they thought.

* * *

When Cherry was dreaming, she was dreaming of Kimba again. She had sparkling purple pellets in her hands and fed them to the white tiger. Kimba lowly growled in thanks and ate the food from her hands.

"I hope I can find Grandma, boy..." Cherry said to her dream guardian.

"You sure will and Atticus will meet his aunt." Kimba said, giving her two maps.

Cherry took the maps and set them down for now and she hugged her white tiger, stroking his face. Kimba bent down, and put the maps back into Cherry's hands, he then grabbed her by the collar of her gown and flung her up in the air. Cherry yelped from the force, but she ended up on Kimba's back.

"Come, Cherry... A whole new adventure awaits..." Kimba told his creator before he started to run through the peaceful and colorful meadow in the dark recess of Cherry's wildest imagination and fantasies.

Cherry held on tight as her white tiger romped through the meadows with her, going into a bright light.

* * *

Cherry squeezed her eyes shut and she had woken up in her bedroom.

 ** _'Attention all witchlings, please report outdoors with your graduation robes for the ceremony.'_** Ms. Hag announced over an intercom.

"Well... This is it..." Cherry said to herself, she then saw that she was given her own witch robe with a pointed hat, showing that she did graduate which made her smile, however, when she got out of bed, she found the two maps that Kimba had given her which made her gasp in shock. And where she obviously knew that one of the maps was for her while the other was for Atticus.


	29. Chapter 29

Cherry donned the witch robe and hat, hiding the maps in her pocket as she left her room and she wore her grandmother's necklace still and the opal gem seemed to glow bright as she came outside with the other students. Everybody sat in their chairs as the graduation ceremony was about to begin. Sabrina, Nicole, and Cherry just couldn't believe they were all here. And as for Atticus, well, he was now sitting with Zelda, Hilda, Patch, and Salem.

"I'm so proud, I could bust wide open." Zelda beamed.

"Don't do that," Hilda smirked playfully to her sister. "You know she did her best."

"And the Golden Wand, the award for being all the witch you can be goes to..." Spella was about to announce.

Cassandra stood up proudly as she was going to accept the wand for her family going back from generation to generation.

"Sabrina Spellman!" Spella said however.

This shocked the popular witch while everyone else around her cheered for the blonde half-witchling. Nicole and Cherry gave Sabrina a congratulatory hug.

"Did I, like, _not_ hear her say my name?" Cassandra scowled.

"Oh, sit down, Cassandra!" Bree scolded.

Cassandra sat down and felt betrayed, now being given a taste of her own medicine. Sabrina smiled shyly and stood up, feeling accepted, she was even able to fly up and accept the wand to put into the family trophy case next to Hilda and Zelda's golden wands.

"Wahoo! Yeah, Sabrina, you did it!" Atticus and Patch cheered.

"Way to go, 'Brina!" Salem even added, trying to give a thumb's up.

"Thank you, ma'am." Sabrina smiled in gratitude to Spella.

Spella handed the glowing Golden Wand to Sabrina.

Sabrina took the wand and smiled as the others cheered for her and she decided to make a speech. "I'd just like to say, some of us treated our classmates very poorly," she said, very softly and sadly. "Many of us refused to accept her because she was a half-witch, but there's no shame in that. And I ought to know, because..." she then raised her hand and showed the half star on the palm of her hand. "I'm a half-witch too and proud of it! I'm proud and honored to be witch and mortal, that's why I wanna share it with someone who earned it as much as me: Nicole Candler!"

Everyone cheered again once the second half-witch's name was mentioned. Nicole gave a blessed smile. Sabrina broke the wand into two pieces.

"Oh, my!" Hilda was surprised that Sabrina did that, that she fainted in her chair.

"Hilda!" Zelda waved to her younger sister in worry.

Sabrina let the other half fly to Nicole so they could both have the Golden Wand as she felt they both had earned it.

"Another happy ending." Patch smiled.

* * *

After the award/graduation ceremony, everyone was heading home, Sabrina and Nicole gave tight hugs to each other and promised to see each other again real soon. Nicole's witch mother came for her and Sabrina went home with Atticus, Patch, Cherry, Hilda, and Zelda. Cherry's opal gem kept glowing brighter and brighter.

"Hey, Cherry, your necklace is glowing." Patch informed.

"Huh?" Cherry looked down. "Yes, it is..."

"Can you make it stop?" Sabrina flinched from the bright light.

"I... I don't know..." Cherry took off the necklace as the gem glowed bright.

Zelda stopped the car and looked back, taking the necklace and pushed against the gem. Suddenly, a holographic image of a scruffy-haired woman who looked elderly, but still endlessly beautiful appeared.

"Grandma..." Cherry whispered.

"Is that your grandmother?" Patch smiled.

"Y-Yes, it is..." Cherry said softly. "I... I just can't believe she's been alive all this time..."

 ** _'Hello, Cherry...'_** Mally's voice said. **_'I know you're overcome with emotion right now that I'm actually alive and well, you have plenty of time for that later... I'm sorry to say that I cannot be there for your graduation, but since you're my granddaughter, I know you passed with flying colors despite not being a witch, but if you had a dream about a white tiger, then you already know what you are... This is why you and Atticus must join in your newest adventure after you meet with Drell in the Supernatural Realm alone, whatever you do, don't stare at his mole... Trust me, that didn't end pretty last time... There is a prophecy that needs to be fulfilled and I'm not alone in this... I have a guest with me... Isn't that right, dear?'_** she then stepped aside to show a cloaked woman at her side.

"Who's the lady in the cloak?" Patch asked.

The woman reached for her hood and dropped the hood to show her face. She appeared to have scarlet hair with shiny brown eyes like copper pennies and had lips as pink as rose petals and looked rather youthful.

"Aunt Delilah..." Atticus whispered in surprise.

 ** _'Congratulations on graduating Witch Academy, Cherry, and if Atticus is there with you, congratulations to him too,'_** Mally took over the talking. **_'We will see you both very soon... Goodbye, Cherry, remember, I love you and always will...'_** she then blew a kiss as the image faded.

Cherry sniffled, missing her grandmother very much right now. "She sounds like she does in my dreams..."

Zelda wiped her eyes and focused back on driving them all back home to end their adventure.

* * *

Once Cherry and Atticus were home, they got ready to pack up and fulfill their grandmother and aunt's prophecy. While Cherry was packing, even though she was not dreaming, she was carried on a back and looked down to see her white tiger with purple stripes and smiled to him.

"Two children born~," Cherry started to randomly sing. "The world awaits... A seer warned of a deadly fate... Abandon your family, separate, bide in time, lie and wait~..."

"Cherry and Atticus~..." Kimba sang with her. "Cherry and Atticus~... They made a vow that family will be found~..."

"The children grow, they learned what's right, adventures day and night~..." Cherry sang. "We seek our family, they know we do, is it time? If they only knew... Will the prophecy come true?~"

"Cherry and Atticus~" Kimba sang chorus again. "Cherry and Atticus~..."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in a hidden spot...**_

"We long for our families, but we have to wait~," Mally sang as she stood with Delilah. "To act too soon could seal their fate~"

* * *

"They made a vow their families would be found~" Kimba sang. "CHERRY AND ATTICUS!"

Cherry then remembered something. "Uh, I'll be right there... I gotta make a stop first."

"Okay." Kimba said.

* * *

Drell was doing one of his work-outs, lifting a bar bell as he was in the gym. "9,996... 9,997... 9,998... 9,999!" he then grunted and threw down the bar bell, unable to lift anymore. "That's all I can do."

 _ **'Drell, Cherry is here to see you.'** _ a voice said through a call button.

"Just a moment." Drell said before waving his arms and changed the scenery into his office and he sat down behind his desk and changed into a Victorian suit.

* * *

Cherry's teeth chattered as she sat in the waiting room. Luckily she didn't need to wait as the door opened.

"Hello, Cherry." Drell said.

Cherry gulped and she nodded to him. "Drell..."

"Come in..." Drell opened the door for her.

Cherry walked in as she rubbed her hands together nervously and sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"So why are you here all of a sudden?" Drell asked.

"Y-Y-You said you wanted to see me, I wanted to get it over with as soon as possible..." Cherry rubbed her arms. "I-I-I didn't interrupt anything, d-d-did I?"

"No, you didn't." Drell said.

Cherry breathed in relief. "So, what's this about?"

"You and me..." Drell took her hands.

Cherry's eyes widened. "Forgive me, Drell, but I don't think I'm your type, besides, you're thousands of years older than me..."

"NOT THAT!" Drell frowned to her.

Cherry flinched from his yelling.

"Do you know why I give you a hard time?" Drell asked.

"Uhh..." Cherry shrugged.

"I have my reasons..." Drell didn't bother telling her why. "But... I've decided to make a deal with you... You go on this quest with Atticus to find your grandmother and his aunt, and I'll back off a little... I'll let you both find them in one piece.. Occasionally I'll humiliate you, but I promise not to let anything hurt you... Deal?"

"Hmm..." Cherry paused.

"Deal?" Drell repeated.

Cherry looked to him and shrugged.

Drell sighed. "Whatya want?"

"I want you to be nicer to Sabrina," Cherry said. "You make fun of her all the time. You're dating her aunt-"

"Correction: Was dating." Drell folded his arms.

"Whatever," Cherry ignored that, not caring of what the consequences would be if she did. "You should treat her with better respect, she won the Golden Wand, she survived Witch Academy, and she's even Spella approved."

"Fine, I'll be nicer to her, now do we have a deal?" Drell asked.

"Also!" Cherry stood up.

Drell stood up, glaring in her eyes.

"No further requests..." Cherry shakily sat down then.

"Then we have a deal." Drell said before shaking her right hand.

Cherry cringed from how tight his grip was and held her hand as her hand thumped and was now red and swollen. "My hand has a heartbeat..."

"Now, run along... I got business to take care of until later tonight..." Drell came behind her and pushed her out his office door.

"Trying to get back together with Hilda?" Cherry asked.

Drell paused and looked away shyly. "Maybe..."

"Oh,... Okay... Whatever..." Cherry shrugged, then mumbled under her breath so he wouldn't hear, then tried to get away before he would notice that. "Good luck..."

"Huh?" Drell asked.

"Uh, nothing!" Cherry said out loud then. "I didn't say anything!"

"Okay? Uh, thanks, I think." Drell said.

"Okay, fine!" Cherry gave in and shut the door and folded her arms. "I _want_ you and Hilda to get together!"

"Because you think I'll leave you alone..." Drell scoffed.

"No, because I like you two as a couple!" Cherry admitted, surprisingly enough. "You clearly still love her after you already lost her once!"

"That's actually very caring of you to say that to me." Drell said surprised.

"I feel sorry for you, okay!?" Cherry continued.

"You feel sorry for me?" Drell wanted to hear more, not to torture her, just openly curious.

"Yes, Sabrina was in love with Harvey, it was Valentine's Day and I HATE that holiday, your old flame for Hilda still was burning, you still seemed attached to Hilda, I felt bad for you!" Cherry came clean. "She basically kicked you and you were a helpless teddy bear with a big heart! I wanted to do something to help you!"

"Well, thanks, Cherry." Drell smiled.

"Forget about it..." Cherry mumbled before leaving.

Drell shut the door on her again. "I want you to come with me for the Love Test."

"Aw, Drell..." Cherry groaned in dismay.

"PLEASE, since you believe we have a chance..." Drell pleaded.

"Nothing will change my mind." Cherry continued to walk away.

"Aw, come on, Cherry, please?" Drell asked.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned. "Fine..."

Drell hugged her nice and tight. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! If there's anything I could do for you, just let me know..."

"Try not to break me in half?" Cherry weakly struggled.

"Deal!" Drell dropped her flat on the floor then.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Sometime later...**_

It was quiet for everybody so far until Hilda was given an invitation to come to Cupid's house.

"I'm going to try the Love Test," Hilda told her family as she was on her way to the Netherworld. "This'll determine if Drell and I will live happily ever after or not!"

"That's great, Hildy." Zelda said.

Sabrina and Salem were anxious, but they gave forced smiles and wished Hilda luck.

"Well... This is it..." Hilda took a deep breath and she left to the Netherworld.

* * *

Cupid was floating next to Drell and Cherry while Cherry was chained to the coffee table across from the couch she and Drell sat on.

Hilda walked through the pink flowered hedges and came to see the God of Love himself. "Where can I wait for Drell?" she asked since Drell was often always late for their dates and she expected him to be late to this.

"Actually, this time, he's not late." Cupid said.

"Oh?" Hilda asked.

"Hi, Hilda!" Drell stood up with a smile.

"Drell, you're on time?" Hilda walked over in surprise with a smile, she then looked curiously to the future dream bender. "Oh, Cherry, nice to see you're here too."

"Against my will if I may add!" Cherry said, gesturing to the chain attached to her ankle to a leg on the table so she couldn't escape.

"Yeah, for some reason someone had a feeling about that." Hilda said.

"Let me guess, Atticus, right?" Cherry asked.

"Yep, that's why he insisted in coming along." Hilda said.

"Of course..." Cherry fluttered her lips.

Atticus walked in and looked at his sudden red and white clothes. "What gives?"

"Sorry, I just get in the spirit whenever someone's bitten by the old love bug!" Cupid squealed. "Anyway, Hilda, you know how this works, you must go through door number one first and then two and three, and be sure to tell us your results."

* * *

Hilda nodded, she then hugged Drell and kissed his cheek, going through the first door and suddenly had on colorful clothes from the 1970's.

"Welcome Hilda Spellman to the Dating Game!" the host introduced like Hilda was on a dating game show. "Each of these three men are the man of your dreams, but you have to determine which one is the right one for you! But first, let's meet our three carbon copies!"

Each of the clones gave Hilda a greeting and she greeted them back with an excited and hopeful grin.

"Oh, God, there's three of them..." Cherry moaned as he sat in the audience with Atticus.

"Oh, this might take a while." Atticus said.

"Um... Okay..." Hilda took out a card to read from to compare and contrast answers. "Drell #1: If you could compare me to any flower, what flower would it be and why?"

"Um, I'd consider you a Venus Fly Trap 'cuz you just trap my love for you like a parasite." the first clone said.

"Umm... Riveting..." Hilda shrugged. "Drell #2?"

"A daisy... They smell pretty... So do you..." the second one said.

Hilda sighed, rolling her violet eyes. "Drell #3?"

"Hilda, I love you like a crocus because you pop up and are full of life and delight like the flower on the first day of Spring, and if you give me another chance, I could make you one happy witch." the third one then said.

Hilda remembered being told that. "That's him, that's my Drell!"

"Wow, that one was fast." Atticus said.

The host and canned audience cheered for Hilda since that was right and she passed the first test.

* * *

Hilda ran out, now back in her strapless dress. "I passed it!"

"See? I told you this was gonna work out!" Drell smiled to Hilda.

"Now, she has two more doors, are you ready for door number two, Hilda?" Cupid asked.

"I think so..." Hilda remembered the last time she went through that door.

"Don't worry, Hilda, this time it'll work out." Drell assured her.

"Okay... Here it goes..." Hilda then ran through the door.

* * *

Cherry and Atticus were in beach chairs, wearing beachy clothes. Atticus wore shorts with a Hawaiian shirt with sandals and sunglasses while Cherry wore a floppy hat to block out the simmering sun and her short-sleeved hoodie she often wore in Spring or Summer time with Capri pants and wore flats.

"Hello?" Hilda looked around as she had on sunglasses, a flower in her hair, and a tube top with a towel cover up, then saw Cherry and Atticus. "You guys are here too?"

"Yep, but we're not here to interfere." Atticus told her.

"Yeah, just enjoy the sun, Hilda..." Cherry said.

Hilda shrugged and sat relaxed in the chair.

"Hey..." a muscular man in a tight swimsuit came to Hilda's side with a smile. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Um, I was here last time because I was mad at Drell..." Hilda smiled nervously.

"Why don't you forget about him and have a nice yummy bite of my cake?" the man took out a chocolate strawberry cheesecake and held out his fork to her. "I'm sure it'll be much more interesting and scrumptious than an old and fat other piece of pie..."

"Mmm..." Hilda moaned at the dessert. "That does look good..."

'Oh, no...' Atticus thought to himself.

"Here, have one little bite... It won't hurt no one..." the stud leaned in to Hilda.

"Hilda, don't, it's a-" Cherry tried to stop.

Atticus covered her mouth. "No, Hilda has to decide for herself!" he whispered sharply to his best friend.

Hilda was really tempted, then realized what was going on. "Wait a minute, you're trying to make me forget about Drell like last time!"

"What?! No, I am offended that you would think that." The stud said.

Cherry and Atticus wanted to help Hilda against the handsome man, but they were told by Cupid and Drell to not interfere with Hilda's personal decisions and effort in the Love Test.

"Just one little bite..." the stud insisted, coming closer, trying to make her eat the dessert he brought with her just to tempt her into forgetting about Drell.

"No, stop!" Hilda tried to shove him off. "I don't want you or your stupid cake, I want Drell, do you hear me? I want DRELL! NOT YOU! **I LOVE HIM AND I WOULD DROWN FOR HIM!** "

Suddenly, a bell rang.

"Did I pass?" Hilda asked.

"Yes..." the stud frowned, but then tried to tempt her with his cake again. "Uh, how about a bite to celebrate?"

"No, thank you." Hilda said.

The stud frowned deeply.

* * *

Hilda came back out, again in her strapless dress.

"Congratulations, Hilda, we lose more and more female victims with that one." Cupid smiled to the witch woman.

"Drelly, what's behind the last door?" Hilda asked.

"The good news is, it's the last door, the bad news is, it's the worst..." Drell told her. "This is the final countdown though, this will determine if we can have a future together. Good luck in there, I believe in you, I always have and always will."

"I'll do my best." Hilda smiled.

Drell hugged Hilda nice and tight and let her go through the third and final door.

Hilda took a deep and shaky breath, then put her hand on the knob and opened it, only to come into a room of darkness. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Hilda, can you hear me?" Drell's voice said then.

"Drell!?" Hilda called out. "I can't see anything! Oh, wait, here's a light switch..." she then flicked the lights on, only to show her in a flowery gown and was standing on one side with an old and rickety bridge over molten lava that was popping and bubbling and Drell was on the other side and they were split up.

* * *

"It's the final test," Atticus said as he stood with Hilda on one side, wearing a white gown like an angel. "You must choose between the safety of being single and in solitude or go to the other side with Drell and save him if he's worth saving."

"And you can't use your magic to come to this side, you must cross the bridge if you truly and really love Drell, even if it involves risking your life." Cherry added as she stood on the other side with Drell, wearing a black gown to symbolize death.

This made Hilda gulp before putting on a brave face and began to walk across the bridge to save Drell without using her magic. A board fell from the bridge. Hilda gasped and stepped back from the falling board as it landed into the volcanic lava. She gulped as she continued on stepping over to the next board and hopefully would make it over to Drell and save him.

Drell's heart was racing and he sweated frantically as Hilda was trying to make it to safety and save Drell too. Hilda nearly fell through the bridge as more boards broke.

"HILDA!" Drell gasped.

Hilda panted as she was able to hold herself up and not fall. "I'm okay... I-I'm okay..."

Atticus had a look of concern while Cherry had a demonic expression.

"Look, you're not up for it..." Drell frowned. "You can just turn back and forget all about me... You don't need me in your life... I mess things up... I can't do anything right for you..."

"No way! I'm not giving up on you!" Hilda told him as she began to get up and continue her way towards him.

Drell was very nervous for Hilda as she kept going. Hilda pulled herself up, struggling a little, but managed to climb up the bridge. The bridge ropes were getting loose and about to fall with Hilda.

"NOOOOO!" Hilda yelled, she then jumped as high as she could as the bridge fell to the lava and she was in the air.

Drell held out his arms for her and Hilda screamed as she had jumped and he carried her bridal style.

"Whew, close call." Atticus sighed.

"Oh, darn!" Cherry snapped her fingers in defeat, though she had an actual relieved smile. "I guess they were made out for each other after all, and-"

"Cherry," Drell stopped her. "You're smiling."

"What? No, I'm not..." Cherry said. "I'm angry! I was hoping Hilda would fail! YOU DESERVE HER REJECTION!"

"Cherry, give it up, everyone is destined to be with their true love." Atticus said.

Hilda was put back on her feet. Drell and Hilda were about to lean in to kiss, but Drell seemed to diminish right then.

"All of that for a HOLOGRAM!?" Hilda groaned.

* * *

Cupid opened the door and brought Hilda back out. "Hilda Spellman..." he said in a low and dramatic tone at first before becoming cheerful as a certain pink earth pony at a party. "CONGRATULATIONS! You passed the test of true love!"

"WAHOO! You passed it, Hilda!" Atticus cheered.

"Yay..." Cherry flatly cheered.

"I did it..." Hilda was amazed. "I can't believe I did it... I just... Oh, I'm so overcome with emotion that I'm speechless!"

"I hope not for too long... Hilda Spellman," Drell came up to Hilda, he got down on one knee and took out his ring box, showing he had the ring this time. "Will you marry me?"

This made Hilda smile with her heart being over filled with joy.

"Yes, yes, I will marry you!" Hilda smiled.

"Oh, Hilda!" Drell held her by her waist and spun her about, feeling overjoyed as well.

"Will he remember not to leave her at the altar this time...?" Cherry wondered.

"Drell, I'd love to stay a little longer, but I'd like to tell everyone the news at home..." Hilda said after she slid the ring on her finger.

"Of course, go tell your family." Drell allowed her to go off.

Hilda nodded to him and went back to the mortal realm, then looked to Cherry and Atticus. "You guys wanna come?"

"Sure, why not?" Cherry shrugged.

"Let's go then." Atticus agreed.

"Don't be long..." Drell smiled in delight.

"I'll be right back~..." Hilda promised.

"I'll be waiting..." Drell replied.

"I'll be right there."

"I'll still be here..."

"And I'll be getting a headache!" Cherry groaned from the love fest.

"Try to at least show some happiness for them?" Atticus said.

"What're you trying to do, kill me?" Cherry retorted.

Atticus sighed, he just didn't know about her sometimes.

* * *

Hilda came back with her hands behind her back as she came into her home. Zelda, Sabrina, and Salem were on the couch, but looked back as Hilda came home.

"Hilda, you're smiling...?" Zelda asked, almost surprised.

"Yep because she has a surprise and news to tell you all." Atticus smiled after coming in.

"Yippee..." Cherry forced a smile, then held the sides of her face. "Ow, too soon..."

"What's wrong, Aunt Hilda?" Sabrina asked.

"Well... You all know that I took the Test of True Love..." Hilda said. "Drell and I arranged for it several times and I really hurt him the last time when Sabrina did it with Harvey so she could turn him into a human again... Well, I passed, and Drell asked me to marry him, and... I said yes!"

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Drell's gonna be my uncle now!?"

"Uh-huh!" Hilda was delighted.

"That's wonderful, Hilda, really wonderful, excuse us for just a sec..." Zelda said uneasily as she picked up Salem in her arms. "Won't be long, really..."

Zelda, Sabrina, and Salem transported themselves to the moon and they screamed in horror.

"I heard that!" Hilda frowned.

"Give them time, I'm sure they'll get to like him once they get to know him more." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, I'm so happy, I think I'll bake a cake!" Hilda ran into the kitchen.

"Great..." Cherry mumbled sarcastically. "Excuse me while I find a container for my joy and emotion by the time of the wedding."

"Oh, I'm so glad you two wanna come to the wedding, I'll tell Drell!" Hilda beamed.

"No! I mean-" Cherry groaned to protest, then gave in. "Ugh... There's no way out of that now, is there?"

"Nope." Atticus shook his head.

"Guh..." Cherry flopped on the couch in dismay. "No matter what I do with Drell, it always blows up in my face!"

Hilda giggled, she then kissed the tip of her ring and felt like this was going to be happy for her instead of a downer like before. Cherry rolled her eyes as Hilda lost her mind as she was deeply and truly in love.

"Should we leave now?" Atticus whispered.

"PLEASE!" Cherry begged.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in the other realm..._**

Spella was with Cassandra. "You need to be taught a lesson..." she told her daughter. "I'm going to be very busy in the Council for a while... I'd like you to stay with your Aunt Enchantra for a while."

"Yes, ma'am..." Cassandra agreed.

"I know it's tacky and useless, but you also should go to the school in the mortal realm to work on your witch training now that you're growing." Spella said then.

Drell walked by, looking as giddy as a school girl.

"What's with him?" Cassandra asked.

"Drell, what's gotten into you?" Spella asked the warlock.

Drell looked over and giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry, but isn't it just lovely today?" he then picked a flower, sniffed it once and tucked it into his pocket.

"I take it the True Love test went well and she said yes to your question." Spella said.

"Mm-hmm..." Drell smiled dreamily and even hugged the Queen of All Witches, not caring about the consequences.

Cassandra gasped at that. Drell then let go and giggled, walking off with a spring in his step.

"Turn him into a worm!" Cassandra told her mother with an evil smile.

"No, I won't." Spella told her daughter.

"Why not!?" Cassandra glared.

"Cassandra..." Spella sighed at her daughter's brattiness. "You're so much like your father... This is why I think you should live with Aunt Enchantra and go to a mortal school with Sabrina, Cherry, and Atticus, but they have witch training classes that's hidden from mortal eyes. No more free rides for you!"

Cassandra gasped and felt punished.

* * *

Drell came into his house and hugged Penelope and Skippy tightly in both arms. "Oh, I love you both sooo much!"

"I'm taking it that Hilda said yes!" Skippy said, strained.

"She did!" Drell cheered. "We're gonna get married!"

Penelope struggled and wiggled in her father's grip. "Dad... Dad... DAD! I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry..." Drell let them both go then.

"Thank you!" Skippy and Penelope breathed.

Skippy took his hat off and waved his face with it as he breathed in relief, but he gave a smile to his oldest friend.

"I'm so happy, I could dance..." Drell took out a record and put it with his player, letting the needle touch the vinyl and he flew into the air to dance.

Skippy and Penelope merely rolled their eyes.

* * *

It was really late in the mortal world, Cherry had a backpack on her back and she was riding on Kimba's back. Atticus, Mo, and Patch climbed onto Kimba's back too.

"This it..." Cherry took out the map. "We're going to find my grandmother and Atticus's Aunt Delilah... No turning back..."

"Will we make it out alive?" Mo wondered.

"Only one way to find out..." Cherry said bravely before giving a small kick to her white tiger. "HYAH!"

Kimba roared and ran off with them on his back to take them to go on their never ending quest until they would find Cherry's grandmother and Atticus's long-lost aunt.

"This is so awesome!" Atticus and Patch cheered.

"Hang on tight!" Cherry reminded.

Kimba let out a victory growl and kept going and going.

This was an important lesson on how friendship could be very magic, especially between Cherry and Atticus as they used their friendship to help Nicole and Sabrina in the Academy.

"If I were a rich man~," Atticus randomly started to sing once he thought about how much friendship meant to him and how important it was. "With a million and two~..."

"I'd live in a penthouse, in a room with a view~..." Cherry sang with him.

'Really?' Patch thought to himself. 'They're randomly singing?'

"Don't ruin the moment." Mo whispered to the Dalmatian puppy, seeming to know what he was thinking.

"Alright." Patch whispered back.

"And if I were handsome~" Atticus sang.

"No way." Cherry teased.

"It could happen..." Atticus shrugged before singing again. "Those dreams do come true, I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you~"

'How much longer?' Patch thought to himself.

Cherry and Atticus started to sing what was basically a national anthem of friendship.

'This is going to take a while.' Patch thought to himself.

"You and me together~..." Cherry and Atticus sang as Kimba carried them on his back gently.

"I still like the song you and me came up with the other night, Cherry..." Kimba lightly growled to his mistress.

"Oh, Kimba, you're so sweet..." Cherry cooed.

"So where are we going anyway?" Patch asked.

"There is a forbidden and hidden world that can only be opened by the power of a wiccan and dream bender," Kimba explained to the spotted puppy. "This is where Mally and Delilah are hiding, but I do not know for sure where they are, but Atticus and Cherry have their maps and they will be able to find their grandmother and aunt from there."

"That's awesome!" Patch cheered.

"I'm almost there, Grandma..." Cherry whispered.

Kimba took them to a special spot. "Cherry, you must summon your desires while Atticus preforms the spell... Think of going behind the invisible door and seeing your grandmother again and reuniting your family to become whole again... You can do it, you're a good kid... I know..."

Cherry shut her eyes and tried to concentrate on creating a door to the other realm where her grandmother and Atticus's aunt were hidden behind. Atticus began to recite the spell as best as he could. Mo and Patch held onto each other and hoped the combined magic would work. There was a flickering white light that came to the dark shy and there appeared to be a golden door high above with an escalator that led up to it like in the Stairway to Heaven.

"You both did it," Kimba praised. "Now, we must all climb up the steps, open the door, and we will begin your quest to find Mally and Delilah."

"Yay!" Patch cheered. "A quest!"

Cherry and Atticus went up the stairs first and opened the door. The two flinched from a glowing bright light and they were going inside.

"Come on!" Mo called.

Patch and Kimba followed the former street urchin up the stairs after Cherry and Atticus, starting a whole new adventure, but that was a story for another time.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
